My Answer
by Mr Je
Summary: [EPILOGUE IS UP! FINAL!] Kehilangan Keluarga dan cinta pertamanya membuatnya terpuruk karena wanita. Padahal jawabannya ada didepan matanya. Hingga semuanya kembali lagi(KookV BL/Yaoi/shounen-ai, bisa straight, RATED M)
1. Prologue

_**My Answer**_

 _ **Cast: Jungkook, V, Jimin, Soyoul (Crayon POP), and etc**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **many typo(s), failed angst –**_

 _ **Song recommended for this chapter: Danger BTS**_

Jungkook berjalan dengan santai menuju ke sekolahnya. Terimakasih kepada alarm super berisik dari smartphone-nya yang membuatnya terjatuh dari kasur dengan bonus keningnya yang mencium mesra lantai kamarnya. Pagi yang konyol, pikirnya. Ia terkekeh sendiri ketika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Dan akhirnya Jungkook pun yang tadinya ingin membolos jadi tidak jadi karena ibunya datang dan menatapnya dengan tajam membuat Jungkook bergidik sendiri. Sesampainya Jungkook di gerbang sekolah, ia tersenyum ketika melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat sebahu, bibir tipis, dan wajahnya yang bulat telur. Ia menghampiri gadis itu dan menghadiahinya sebuah pelukan mesra membuat gadis tersebut melonjak kaget.

"Jangan lupa aku tunggu kau pulang sekolah, eoh?" lalu Jungkook mengecup gadis itu sekilas dan sangat lembut, "Aku mencintaimu Soyoul-ah," dan Jungkook berjalan menjauhi gadis itu menuju kelasnya.

-My Answer-

Taehyung tengah sibuk mengemut lolipopnya sambil membaca komik Kuroko No Basuke kesukaannya. Ekor matanya terus menelusuri tiap gambar dan kata-kata yang tertera di setiap halamannya. Ia terlalu asik dengan komiknya sehingga tak menyadari seseorang tengah berdiri didepannya dengan berkacak pinggang dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Taehyung tak mempedulikannya, ia masih sibuk membaca komik kesukaannya tersebut.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi, bisakah kau menyingkirkan komikmu itu dan tatap aku tepat dimata," orang yang tadi didepannya kini menggebrak meja hingga penghuni ruangan tersebut menatap Taehyung dan orang itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Jungkook -si penggebrak meja- langsung melemparkan senyumnya yang termanis saat menyadari keadaan disekitarnya sambil menggumamkan kata minta maaf berkali-kali lalu menatap Taehyung dengan nyalang. Seolah-olah Jungkook akan melahap Taehyung dengan ganas.

Jungkook duduk dan berhenti menatap Taehyung. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku dan mendesah berat. Lalu, mengambil tasnya dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Taehyung merasakan aura-aura menyedihkan dari tubuh Jungkook. Ia menatap Jungkook dari atas ke bawah dengan heran.

"Kau kenapa Jungkook-ah?" tanya Taehyung hati-hati. Jungkook menoleh dan memamerkan senyumnya dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa." jawabnya lembut.

"Hari ini aku melihat Soyoul dan Jimin-"

"Mereka lagi? Astaga Jeon Jungkook,"

Jungkook mengeluarkan buku Matematika dan kotak pensilnya dengan acuh. "Jangan bahas itu lagi," ujarnya tegas nan lembut.

-My Answer_

Jungkook memutuskan untuk membolos di pelajaran terkakhir. Ia berjalan menuju balkon paling atas. Memang sudah terbiasa untuknya membolos ketika pikirannya sedang kalut. Bagaimana tidak kalut? Ia sudah berkali-kali memergoki Soyoul sedang bermesraan dengan Jimin -tentu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka-. Jungkook mencoba berpikir optimis bahwa itu hanya sebuah kebetulan semata. Walau dirinya tahu, sangat tidak logis hal yang mereka lakukan berulang kali disebut kebetulan.

Mungkin memang Jimin dan Jungkook berbeda sangat jauh. Jimin sangat ahli dalam segala hal. Mulai dari basket dan taekwondo. Jimin memang ahli dalam dua bidang tersebut. Sementara Jungkook? Jungkook yang paling belakang di kelasnya dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ekstra kulikuler kecuali seni tari dan rapp. Jimin adalah manusia paling populer disekolahnya. Dan mungkin saja itu faktor utama mengapa Soyoul -kekasih Jungkook- sangat emm. Bagaimana menjelaskannya?

Jungkook membuka pintu perlahan. Ia berjalan keluar dan baru saja ia ingin menutup pintu tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang sangat mencengangkan. Ia menggeram ketika melihat Jimin dan Soyoul yang tengah berciuman. Lihatlah, tangan Jimin dengan seenak jidatnya masuk kedalam baju seragam Soyoul. Saat menyadari keberadaan Jungkook, Jimin segera menjauhkan Soyoul. Soyoul pun merapihkan bajunya yang agak berantakan akibat 'aktifitas' mereka yang tertunda. Jungkook melipat kedua tangannya didada. Ia tertawa hambar dan mendekati Soyoul dan Jimin yang tengah salah tingkah karena sudah 'terpergok' oleh kekasih Soyoul.

Jungkook menepuk pundak Jimin dan Soyoul bersamaan. "Kalian bebas sekarang," Jungkook menyeringai kejam,"Tapi, jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian akan menyesal, nice day"

-My Answer-

Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul. Tanpa arah dan tujuan. Ia mengingat bagaimana karismanya saat berhadapan dengan Jimin dan Soyoul yang ia pergok 'bermain' dibelakangnya. Oh hell, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa hancur berkeping-keping. Ia sangat lemas sejak kejadian di balkon tadi siang. Ia bahkan tak berani berada di rumah karena ia tahu, saat ia pulang perasaannya akan semakin hancur. Ia merutuki kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi memanas tapi tak mengeluarkan liquid sedikitpun. 'Kau adalah laki-laki Jungkook, tegarlah'

Sesampainya di rumah, ia membanting pintu dengan kasar tanpa mempedulikan ibunya yang mengomelinya panjang lebar dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

BLAM!

Dalam sekejap, Nyonya Jeon terdiam. Ia menatap pintu yang tadi tertutup dengan kasar. Mungkin ada masalah dikelasnya, pikirnya. Dalam tempo beberapa detik ia mendengar suara geraman dan barang-barang yang terlempar dengan jelas.

"Lihat saja, Soyoul-ah. Aku akan membalasmu! Kau dan Jimin! Kalian akan menyesal!"

To be Continued...

 **Hai-hai.. Ketemu lagi dengan saya mRs Min author PHP dimana FF Honeymoon ga dilanjut hampir setahin. Oke peace. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa author ga bisa lanjutin FF itu adalah karena author kena writer's block dan ga sembuh-sembuh. Mau dilanjutin juga kaku. Dan sekarang sebagai wujud permintaan maaf author, author bikin FF lagi buat kalian.. Tapi maaf kalo nanti sisi uke atau semenya agak ga jelas atau pairingnya ga bisa ditebak.. Ini pun terinspirasi dari banyak lagu ballad yang aku dengar.. Mulai dari era Danger sampai I Need You era.. dan soal Rated? Emm mungkin agak Rated M.. Okay.. RnR please.. Saran dan Kritik membangun diterima.. Gumawo.. *deep bows.. dan lagi ini ada sangkut-pautnya sama real story hehe.. Gumawo reader-nim**


	2. Chapter 1

My Answer

Main cast: Jungkook and Taehyung

Support cast: Hani (Exid), Soyoul (Crayon Pop), Jimin, Chanbaek (Exo), lainnya menyusul

Length= chaptered/series

Chapter 1

Genre: sad(maybe), romance, friendship -tentukan sendiri-

Recomended song? Love is not over -BTS

Typo(s) BL yaoi shounen-ai kata-kata yang tidak sepatutnya/?

.

.

.

.

Enjoy

Taehyung tertegun ketika melihat Jungkook dari jauh. Ia melihat Jungkook dan Jimin serta Soyoul sedang berbicara. Posisi Jungkook yang membelakanginya membuat Taehyung tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Jungkook saat ia lihat hanya Soyoul yang menunduk dan memainkan ujung seragamnya. Kentara sekali Soyoul sedang ketakutan saat ini. Taehyung yang tadinya tertegun, merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedih. Siapa yang tidak sedih melihat sahabatnya di 'permainkan' seperti tadi. Ia melihat semua yang dilakukan Jimin dan Soyoul, bermain 'gila' seperti tadi? Hell, ia bersumpah akan mengutuk Soyoul yang dengan mudah memacari Jimin padahal dia dan Jungkook masih berpacaran. Terimakasih kepada tembok yang kini ada tepat didepannya, menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari tiga orang tadi dan menguping pebicaraan mereka.

Setelah melihat Jungkook yang meninggalkan mereka berdua, Taehyung menghampiri Soyoul dan Jimin. Ia menatap Jimin kecewa dan menamparnya dengan keras. Jimin yang ditampar hanya memandang Taehyung dengan sendu. "Bodoh! Dia sahabatku! Kenapa kalian tega, huh?" Teriaknya membuat Soyoul dan Jimin tertegun, "Oke! Aku memang menyukai Jungkook sejak sekolah menengah pertama! Aku memang cemburu setiap kali Jungkook dan Soyoul bermesraan didepanku!" Akunya lantang dengan suara setengah bergetar.

Jimin mencengkram lembut pundak Taehyung dan menatap jauh ke dalam manik mata yang kini tengah berkaca-kaca itu. Ia memeluk Taehyung dengan erat. Taehyung mulai terisak. "Aku melakukannya untukmu, Taehyung-ie," ujarnya selembut mungkin, Taehyung tercengang dan membulatkan kedua bola matanya tak percaya. Ia mendorong tubuh Jimin hingga pelukannya terlepas.

"Tapi aku lebih sakit melihat kalian bermain dibelakangnya seperti tadi, bodoh! Dan sekarang dengan seenak jidat kau menjadikanku alasan atas perbuatanmu? Hell!" Taehyung sudah mulai geram dengan kelakuan saudara tirinya yang satu ini, "Apa kau kehabisan stok gadis-gadis di luar sana sehingga kau mengambil milik orang lain? Aku membencimu Jimin!" Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya Taehyung menampar Jimin dengan emosinya yang meluap-luap lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tapi sebelum itu Taehyung memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada Soyoul.

Jimin dan Taehyung adalah saudara tiri. Ibu Taehyung meninggal karena serangan jantung. Beberapa tahun setelah meninggalnya ibu Taehyung, ayah Taehyung berkencan dengan seorang laki-laki yang tinggi, senyum lebar dan lumayan tampan. Taehyung tidak begitu mempermasalahkan orientasi seksual ayahnya -atau lebih tepat disebut ibunya?-. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk menikah saat Taehyung lulus SMP. Dan ternyata Park Chanyeol -ayah tirinya- sudah memiliki seorang anak yang seumuran dengannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jimin. Setelah itu, Kim Baekhyun -ibu/ayahnya- resmi menjadi istri seorang Park Chanyeol, dan tentu saja secara otomatis Taehyung dan Jimin resmi menjadi saudara -tiri-.

Taehyung dan Jimin memang bertolak belakang. Walau Jimin lebih pendek dari Taehyung, namun kalau melihat kelakuan Taehyung yang kekanakan, mungkin kalian akan memikirkan kembali siapa yang lebih tinggi -apa hubungannya kelakuan dengan tinggi seseorang-. Taehyung sangat kekanakan dan agak manja. Sementara Jimin orang yang dewasa -sedikit kekanakan juga terkadang-, dan mandiri. Ia tidak manja sama sekali.

Taehyung berjalan sambil menunduk, ia memikirkan bagaimana perasaan dan keadaan Jungkook mengingat kejadian barusan. Ia sangat mengenal Jungkook. Ia sangat hafal apa yang akan Jungkook lakukan ketika diperhadapkan dengan masalah seperti tadi. Ada dua kemungkinan yang akan dilakukan Jungkook, mengacak-acak rumahnya atau berendam seharian. Oh, Taehyung bisa gila ketika memikirkan Jungkook yang mungkin saja kini tengah menikmati hawa dingin bath tub rumahnya. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya sampai ia menginjakan kedua kakinya di depan rumah berpintu kayu berwarna coklat dengan pahatan yang sulit di permukaannya. Disitu pun tertera pahatan dengan tulisan "Jeon" ditengahnya. Dengan agak ragu ia mengetuk pintu itu.

Ketika pintu rumah itu terbuka, "Taehyung-ie~" seorang wanita paruh baya dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya begitu melihat Taehyung. Taehyung membalas senyumannya dengan kikuk. "Sepertinya Jungkook membutuhkanmu sekarang. Aku mendengar beberapa vas di kamarnya pecah terbanting," benarkan perkiraan Taehyung? Taehyung mendesah lega karena setidaknya Jungkook tidak memutuskan untuk berendam seharian, itu sangat mengerikan jika membayangkannya.

Taehyung pun membungkuk dan permisi ke kamar Jungkook. Sesampainya di pintu kamar itu, Taehyung mengetuknya pelan. "J-jungkook-ah, kau didalam?"

"Masuk saja Tae-ie, aku tau itu kau," ujar Jungkook dengan suaranya yang khas. Taehyung pun membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalam, setelahnya ia menutup pintu itu dan menatap Jungkook. Ia melihat Jungkook sedang menatap cermin. "Apa yang kau lihat?" Ujarnya menggema di seluruh ruangan tersebut. Ia menatap Taehyung dari pantulan cermin besar miliknya.

Jungkook berbalik dan menatap Taehyung dengan matanya yang memerah bengkak. Jungkook menangis hebat beberapa jam yang lalu. Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Ia mendecih dan mendekati Jungkook. Langkahnya terhenti tepat beberapa senti di depan Jungkook. Jungkook dan Taehyung saling bertatapan selama lima detik.

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

Taehyung meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya sendiri dengan mengepalkan tangannya. Dengan berani ia menatap Jungkook tepat dimata.

"Aku sudah melihatnya," ujar Jungkook sembari menunduk lesu. "Saudara tirimu. Dia mengambil Soyoul dariku, Tae-ie," ujarnya dengan nada bergetar.

Taehyung menatapnya dengan sendu. Ia mengulurkan tanganya untuk menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan mengusapnya lembut. Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya. Ditatapnya wajah sahabatnya ini dengan lekat. Seulas senyum terpampang jelas di wajahnya yang tampan. Taehyungpun menatap Jungkook dan membalas senyuman Jungkook. "Terimakasih Taehyung, kau membuatku merasa lebih baik," Taehyung mengangguk-angguk kecil dan memamerkan eyesmile-nya.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan. Ia merangkul bahu Taehyung dan berjalan keluar. Ia tak sadar bahwa wajah Taehyung sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Taehyung terus menunduk dalam. Jungkook tidak boleh sampai tahu tentang wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

 **-My Answer-**

Ibu Jungkook tengah berada diruang makan menyiapkan kue kering juga dua gelas susu. Jungkook dan Taehyung yang sudah berada di meja makan pun menatap makanan dan susu buatan ibu Jungkook dengan mata berbinar. Nyonya Jeon yang melihat mereka yang tiba-tiba berada di meja makan pun terlonjak kaget dengan cemilan ditangannya yang hampir terjatuh, karena kedatangan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba. Jungkook menyengir. Ibu Jungkook menaruh cemilan itu di meja makan.

"Aku tadi mencium masakan Ibu dan lalala kami pun langsung melesat kesini," ujar Taehyung dengan semangat. Ibu Jungkook hanya terkekeh melihat Taehyung. "Tidak apa-apa, makan saja. Tidak usah malu-malu," kata Ibu Jungkook lembut. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum dan mengacak lembut rambut Jungkook dan Taehyung, setelah itu ia berlalu dan masuk ke kamarnya

Jungkook dan Taehyungpun memakan kue kering buatan ibu Jungkook dan cemilan yang ada diatas meja sambil melontarkan beberapa lelucon dan merekapun tertawa bersama. Taehyung banyak bercerita tentang ayah tirinya yang super baik dan sangat tampan itu. Ia bercerita tentang bagaimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu lalu menikah, dan hal-hal konyol yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol. Jungkook tersenyum mendengar laki-laki bersurai gelap didepannya ini yang tengah bercerita tentang keluarganya dengan sangat antusias.

"Dan kau tahu Jungkook? Chanyeol bahkan pernah mengantarkan aku ke sekolah dengan kaos terbalik dan dalam sekejap aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Itu konyol sekali," ujarnya sambil memasukan cemilan ke mulutnya. Jungkook hanya diam sambil memangku wajahnya dengan satu tangan dan memandang Taehyung. Karena merasa Jungkook tak memberikan reaksi atau respon, Taehyung menoleh dan menatapnya. Taehyung melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Jungkook, "Jungkook!? Hello?" Taehyung mendengus sebal karena Jungkook tidak merespon sama sekali.

Ia mencubit hidung Jungkook dengan sarkastik membuat sang empunya hidung terbatuk-batuk dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan memelas. Taehyungpun melepaskan cubitannya dan merengut sebal. Jungkook mengusap hidungnya yang malang. Lihatlah, hidungnya sangat merah. Bagai terjepit pintu lift sekolah.

"Yakk~ haruskah hidungku yang kau jadikan korban eoh? Sakit tahu," gerutu Jungkook sambil tetap mengusap hidungnya. Taehyung hanya menatapnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Jungkookpun hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa manusia bertangan psikopat macam Taehyung bisa menjadi sahabatnya? Jungkookpun tak habis pikir.

Taehyung meneguk habis susu yang ibunya Jungkook berikan untuknya. "Lagipula siapa suruh melamun dan tidak mendengar ceritaku," jawabnya sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya yang kotor karena susu. "Buatan Ibumu selalu membuatku rindu masakan Baekhyun, aww, Yaaa~," Taehyung merengek saat Jungkook menjitak kepala Taehyung saat ia menyebut nama ibunya.

Jungkook mencibir, "Dia ibumu bodoh! Kau malah memanggilnya dengan nama.. Kau ini tidak pernah diajari sopan santun huh?," omel Jungkook panjang lebar membuat Taehyung kembali merengut sebal. "Jika aku mengadu pada Baekhyun eomma, apakah yang akan terjadi ya?" ujarnya jahil sambil memasang wajah berpikir yang dibuat-buat.

Taehyung membulatkan bola matanya tak terima. "Mwo?! Yakk~ jangan coba-coba mengadukanku pada Baekhyun eomma! Aish," gerutunya sebal. Ia pun bangkit berdiri dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan kesal dan meninggalkan Jungkook. Jungkook terkekeh melihat kelakuan Taehyung yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Kadang Jungkook berpikir mengapa bisa ada makhluk selucu Taehyung yang lebih tua darinya tetapi malah terlihat lebih muda darinya. Korupsi usia kah?

Taehyung melirik kearah jam yang bertengger dengan manis diatas TV milik Jungkook. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam waktu Korea. Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Jungkook. "Jungkook, ini sudah jam tujuh malam. Aku harus pulang. Eomma dan Appa pasti akan mengkhawatirkan aku," Jungkook tersenyum sekilas dan segera mengambil kunci motor dan jaket kulitnya. Sementara Taehyung diam ditempat.

Sepertinya mereka terlalu asik mengobrol dan bercerita hingga sampai lupa waktu. Mereka memang seperti ini dan sudah biasa melakukannya. Makanya mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan Ibu Jungkook sudah menganggap Taehyung seperti anaknya sendiri. Juga tak jarang Taehyung menginap di rumah Jungkook. Tetapi ketika Taehyung mengajak Jungkook untuk menginap dirumahnya, Jungkook sering kali menolaknya karena ia merasa tak enak dengan keluarga baru Taehyung. Tapi jika Taehyung yang menginap dirumahnya, itu bukan masalah. Pasalnya Jungkook itu sangat pendiam dirumah dan jarang berbicara membuat ibu Jungkook sedikit kesepian. Dengan hadirnya Taehyung, rumah Jungkook yang tadinya seperti kuburan bisa disulapnya menjadi pasar malam. Taehyung memang sangat suka bercerita terlebih kepada Jungkook, karena Jungkook adalah pendengar yang baik, yaa walau kadang Jungkook bersikap sok dewasa dan menyebalkan.

Jungkook sudah ada didepan Taehyung, lengkap dengan jaket kulitnya. Taehyung menatap Jungkook penuh tanya. Jungkook tersenyum sekilas dan menarik Taehyung keluar rumah. Ia membawa Taehyung ke garasi rumahnya. Disana terdapat motor lengkap dengan dua helm di atasnya. Jungkook mengambil satu helm dan memakaikannya di kepala Taehyung dengan pelan. Dan, oh astaga! Mereka sangat dekat, sampai-sampai Taehyung bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jungkook menerpa kulit wajahnya. Seketika wajahnya memanas, pipinya bersemu merah. Setelah selesai memakaikan Taehyung helm, Jungkook mengambil helm yang satunya lagi dan memakainya. Sementara Taehyung menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Jungkook menaiki motornya, diikuti Taehyung yang sudah duduk di belakangnya. Jungkook menyalakan motornya dan mengantar Taehyung pulang. Selama di perjalanan, Taehyung mati-matian menahan perasaannya yang hampir meledak. Siapa yang tidak gugup ketika di bonceng orang yang ia suka sejak lama? Taehyung merutuk dalam hati. Ia mencengkram erat jaket Jungkook dan menutup matanya erat.

 **-My Answer-**

Jungkook langsung melesat ke bar setelah Hoseok meneleponnya dan berkata bahwa ia ada hal yang harus dibicarakan, dan itu penting. Jungkook memarkirkan motornya diparkiran ketika ia sudah sampai ke bar yang Hoseok maksud. Disana sudah ada Hoseok, Yoongi, dan Namjoon sedang asik mengobrol. Jungkook menghampiri mereka dan memberikan tos ala lelaki yang biasa ia lakukan bersama teman-temannya. Mereka berempatpun langsung memasuki bar tersebut.

Hoseok dan Jungkook duduk di ujung bar tersebut sementara Namjoon dan Yoongi sedang memesan minuman. Jungkook agak jengah dengan kebisingan lagu disko yang memekakan telinganya. Ia tidak akan pernah mau datang ke tempat seperti, jika saja Hoseok tidak mengatakan ada hal penting. Jungkook merutuk dalam hati, 'mengapa harus tempat bejat seperti ini? Dasar mesum,"

Hoseok menepuk pundak Jungkook. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Jungkook, "Aku menyuruhmu kesini hanya untuk bersenang-senang, Kookie-ya," ujar Hoseok sedikit berteriak karena keadaan klub malam itu memang ramai dengan musik-musiknya. Jungkook memukul kepala belakang Hoseok tanpa ampun dan menatapnya tajam. "Yaak! Aish.. Aku sudah tahu tentang Jimin dan Soyoul," tambahnya, "Dan aku pikir, kau akan sedikit melupakannya dengan datang ke sini."

Jungkook menunduk. "Baiklah hyung, aku akan mengikuti saranmu," katanya.

Hoseok tersenyum lebar. Tak lama setelah itu, Yoongi dan Namjoon sudah datang lengkap dengan empat botol wine dan empat gelas kosong. Jungkook terkesiap dan mengambil salah satu gelas kosong tersebut. Namjoon menuangkan setengah gelas wine padanya dan Jungkook meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Setelah itu, ia ijin ke lantai dansa dan menari dengan lihai disana.

Saat Jungkook membawa dirinya ke lantai dansa, banyak nuna-nuna mulai mendekatinya dan ikut menggoyangkan tubuh mereka bersamanya. Beberapa dari nuna-nuna tersebut bahkan ada yang menggesek-gesekan tubuh seksi mereka dengan tubuh Jungkook, bahkan adapula yang berani mengerayangi tubuh Jungkook. Jungkook menyeringai. Ia tak pernah tahu jika rasanya berada disebuah bar akan terasa sehebat ini. Sementara di ujung saja, Namjoon, Yoongi dan Hoseok bersorak riang melihat Jungkook yang lihai menggaet nuna-nuna hanya dengan tariannya.

Di dekatnya ada seorang nuna berambut panjang dengan baju ketat dan hotpants hitam ketat yang hanya sejengkal dari selangkangannya. Jungkook segera menarik pinggang nuna itu dan tersenyum menggoda padanya. Nuna tersebut mengalungkan kedua tangannya dan mengikuti gerakan tarian Jungkook. Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah nuna tersebut.

Jungkook memegang pipi nuna itu sementara bibirnya menempel sempurna dengan milik nuna itu. Jungkook mencium bibir nuna itu lembut, dengan sedikit lumatan-lumatan kecil. Hingga lumatan itu berubah menjadi ganas. Jungkook mengetuk bibir gadis itu dengan lidahnya, memintanya untuk membuka bibirnya agar Jungkook bisa leluasa memainkan goa hangat milik nuna tersebut. Tentu saja dengan senang hati nuna itu membuka mulutnya, dan Jungkook dengan segera memasukan lidahnya. Menjelajahi rongga mulut tersebut. Mengabsen satu-persatu gigi-gigi putih nuna tersebut. Lalu bermain sebentar dengan lidahnya. Gadis itu sedikit melenguh ketika Jungkook merajai rongga mulut serta lidahnya. Dengan nakal, tangan kekar Jungkook meremas lembut bokong gadis itu, membuat sang empunya hanya mampu meremas rambut Jungkook sebagai penyalur rasa nikmatnya dan melenguh panjang.

Sementara di sudut lain, Hoseok, Namjoon dan Yoongi tengah berpesta alkohol, untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka. Mereka sangat senang melihat Jungkook disana bersama seorang gadis, berciuman panas sambil meraba-raba bagian tubuh mereka masing-masing.

"Lihatlah, uhh remasan Jungkook itu.. Dan bokong gadis itu sangat pas dengan telapak tangan Jungkook yang besar," komentar Hoseok dan kembali menegak minumannya.

Namjoon tertawa, "Tak kusangka bocah ingusan itu terampil juga,"

Yoongi meneguk satu gelas penuh, "Lihat itu! Huks- Jungkook membawa mereka keluar dari sini-huks," timpal Yoongi yang mulai cegukan, dan yang lainnya tertawa melihat Yoongi sudah sangat mabuk.

 **-My Answer-**

Jungkook menyisir rambutnya keatas dengan rapi. Lalu, ia merapikan baju seragamnya. Setelah dirasa 'sempurna', ia berjalan meraih jaket kulitnya dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju meja makan. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika ibunya tengah sibuk di dapur. Ia segera menghampirinya dan memeluk wanita berkepala empat itu dari belakang dengan erat. Membuat yang dipeluk melonjak kaget. Ia memukul sisi kepala Jungkook dengan spatula yang dipegangnya.

Jungkook meringis pelan dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Eomma, masa hanya memelukmu saja tidak boleh. Aku kan anak laki-laki eomma yang paling bungsu. Harusnya aku dimanja," omel Jungkook kesal sambil cemberut. Ibunya hanya diam sambil menyiapkan makanannya untuk Jungkook. Sekali lagi, ia memukul kepala Jungkook dengan spatula yang dipegangnya. Jungkook menatap ibunya tak percaya sambil mengelus bekas pukulan ibunya.

Ibunya tertawa pelan, "Sejak kapan seorang Jeon Jungkook menjadi cerewet dipagi hari, huh? Sejak kapan seorang Jeon Jungkook memeluk eomma dipagi hari? Kau mencurigakan Jeon Jungkook," tukas ibunya membuat Jungkook bungkam.

'Dasar wanita,' rutuknya dalam hati.

Jungkook pun memakan sarapan paginya dengan lahap. Ia berpikir tentang yang akan dia lakukan disekolah nanti. Ia juga sangat yakin semua orang disekolah nanti akan takjub dengannya. Dan lagi, ibu Jungkook memukul anak kesayangannya dengan sendok kecil saat melihat Jungkook memakan sarapannya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melanjutkan acara makan paginya yang sangat sempurna dengan beberapa pukulan 'selamat pagi' dari sang eomma. Setelah ia menghabiskan sarapannya, ia pamit pada sang eomma dan segera melesat dengan motornya ke sekolah.

 **-My Answer-**

Taehyung memandang buku matematikanya dengan wajah frustasi. Sudah duapuluh lima menit sejak ia berada di kelas namun tidak ada satupun rumus ataupun angka yang menempel di otaknya. Ia menjauhkan buku itu dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia sangat frustasi. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya diatas meja. Menghela nafasnya kasar. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas bagaimana manisnya Jungkook saat memakaikannya helm. Jungkook bahkan beribu-ribu kali lebih tampan dari biasanya. Taehyung merutuk dalam hati. Jungkook masih mencintai Soyoul. Jungkookpun bukan seseorang yang mudah menyukai atau bahkan jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Taehyung menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

"Disaat seperti ini, kau malah memikirkannya?" umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri."Daripada aku semakin gila disini, lebih baik berkeliling sebentar mungkin otakku akan semakin waras," monolognya pada dirinya sendiri.

Iapun bangkit dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar kelas. Baru saja ia ingin berjalan ke ruang perpustakaan diujung koridor, ia mendengar jeritan para wanita. Menyoraki seseorang sepertinya. Mungkin Jimin tengah tebar pesona disana, pikirnya. Ia mengendikan bahunya acuh, namun akhirnya ia penasarannya juga. Ia berjalan menuju kerumunan siswa-siswi dan menembus kerumunan itu.

Taehyung membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangannya yang satu ia gunakan untuk meremas dadanya erat. Ia tidak bisa menahan bulir-bulir bening itu menetes di pelupuk matanya. Ia menahan isakannya keluar. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ dan berlari menuju toilet.

Taehyung menutup pintu toilet itu kasar, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di belakang merosot dengan lesu. Ia tak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Jungkook mencium Hani, anak kelas dua belas dan siswi paling populer disekolah, karena selain cantik ia juga seksi dan ia adalah seorang kapten cheer leader sekolah mereka. Dan Jungkook menciumnya, didepan mata Taehyung.

Bagi Taehyung, ciuman biasa tidak begitu mengganggu pikirannya. Hanya saja Jungkook mencium Hani sambil merangkul pinggul gadis itu dengan mesra. Dan itu bukan ciuman biasa. Mereka saling melumat dan Taehyung dapat melihat dengan jelas mereka tengah melakukan french-kiss didepan umum -didepan matanya-. Taehyung bisa merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit dan air matanya yang terus-terusan mengalir. Taehyung tak mengira Jungkook akan dengan cepat mendapatkan pengganti Soyoul.

Taehyung tak sanggup membayangkan Jungkook dan kekasih barunya bermesraan. Itu sungguh sakit. Sangat teramat sakit. Ingin rasanya Taehyung membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding. Atau melompat dari atap sekolah. Ia rela melakukan apapun asal rasa sakit di dadanya segera menghilang. Ia merutuk lagi ketika ia sadar bahwa Jungkook dan dirinya hanya sahabat. Mengapa kamu harus cemburu Taehyung? Dia bahkan tak melirikmu atau memberi sinyal sinyal perasaan padamu. Dan jelas-jelas dia berciuman didepanmu tanpa dia tahu kamu sedang sakit hati melihatnya. Taehyung merasa bodoh dengan dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia tertawa sumbang dan bangkit menuju wastafel. Ia membasuh wajahnya yang basah dengan air lalu mengusapnya kasar. Ia menatap cermin didepannya sambil tersenyum kecut.

Ya, Taehyung cukup sadar diri. Ia adalah pria dan begitu juga Jungkook. Jungkook memiliki banyak mantan seorang wanita. Sementara dirinya? Berpacaran saja belum. Bisa dibilang Jungkook adalah cinta pertamanya. Ia menutup matanya. Berharap rasa sakit itu segera pudar. Ia mencoba menghentikan tangisannya yang sia-sia. Namun, tidak bisa. Apakah ia sangat mencintai Jungkook? Bukankah ia hanya menyukainya? Kalau memang hanya menyukainya, mengapa rasanya sesakit ini? Apa ini rasanya sakit ketika melihat orang yang kau suka berciuman dengan orang lain didepan matamu? Taehyung tersenyum miris.

"Dia namja, mana mungkin dia menyukaiku, bukan?" gumamnya pelan. Ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi menuju perpustakaan dan menenangkan dirinya disana.

.

.

.

.

TBC..

Byuyun92 : ini udah dilanjut kok. Tapi maaf yaa.. Author ga bisa mastiin uke/semenya hehe

Lollipunch: haha makasih reviewnya.. Soal Vkook momentnya kita liat nanti yaa

TaeKai: hmm makasih review dan sarannya..dan sesuai saran Jimin jadi saudara Taehyung tapi tiri. Soal balas dendamnya kita liat nanti ne dan soal uke seme itu masih klise buat author sendiri hehe

Arfen & shun akira : makasih reviewnya... Ini udah dinext kok .

BbuingHeaven : ukenya bisa Jungkook ataupun V hehe..

She3nn0: haha iya makasih.. Soal honeymoon itu di delay(?) dulu soalnya author fokus ke ff ini

Niasyadiera: makasih reviewnya.. Aaaa uke semenya :'v demi apa author masih mikir soalnya Jungkook punya skill jadi seme /? tapi V juga sih- eng soal uke seme liat nanti dan soal balas dendamnya saran kamu aku simpen dulu yaaa wkwk

 **INI DIA FF YANG UDAH DITUNGGU-TUNGGU READER-NIM #GEER OKAY MAAF KALAU ANEH DAN ANGSTNYA GA DAPET - UKE SEMENYA MAKIN GA JELAS :'V TAPI MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW FF AUTHOR YANG SATU INI. SILAKAN REVIEW LAGI, KARENA REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH PENENTU KELANGSUNGAN FF INI #LEBEH#PLAKK.. OKAY THANKS SEMUA *DEEP BOW***


	3. Chapter 2

**Main cast(s): Jungkook and Taehyung**

 **Main pairing: KookV**

 **Slight: Chanbaek/?**

 **Support cast(s): Jimin, Chanyeol (Exo), Baekhyun (exo), J-Hope, Rap Monster, Suga (cast lain menyusul/?**

 **Genre: romance, comedy, angst(?), family, friendship, school-life**

 **Rating: M(?)**

 **All this story is mine but the cast is belong ti God, their agency and their family.**

 **KookV couple. Don't like? Don't read! RnR wajib. Tidak terima bash, hanya menerima kritik dan saran. Terimakasih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Sayup-sayup tersengar suara lenguhan dan kecipak-kecipak dari dalam ruang musik yang kedap suara. Mereka yang menjadi sumber suara tersebut adalah Jungkook dan Hani, pasangan populer baru disekolah mereka. Ternyata Jungkook dan Hani sedang asik bercumbu

Hani yang tengah berada di pangkuan Jungkook, dengan posisi menyamping, tengah dicium mesra oleh Jungkook. Mulai dari kening, hidung, telinga, pipi, dan berhenti di bibir ranum milik Hani. Ibu jarinya ia gunakan untuk mengusap lembut bibir itu. Hani hanya menatap Jungkook sayu. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, bibir milik Jungkook sudah menempel sempurna dibelahan bibir milik Hani. Jungkook menggerakan bibirnya dengan sangat lembut diatas belahan bibir Hani. Jungkook meraih pinggang mungil Hani dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Tangan kekar milik Jungkook dengan berirama meremas pinggang Hani, membuat yang diremas hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan-desahan disela-sela ciuman mereka. Jungkook memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hani ketika gadis itu membuka mulutnya untuk mendesah.

Sekian lama berciuman, ciuman yang tadi hanya berisi lumatan-lumatan, menjadi lebih bergairah dan menuntut. Hani mencengkram rambut hitam Jungkook dengan lembut ketika Jungkook mulai menginvasi rongga mulut Hani. Terlebih tangan Jungkook yang dengan nakalnya mengerayang memasuki seragam Hani dan mengusap dengan lembut kulit lembut perut rata Hani.

Tangan kekar milik Jungkook terus menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuh Hani hingga ia sampai di gumpalan kenyal milik gadis itu yang terbungkus bra yang nampaknya kekecilan. Hani menggigiti dengan lembut bibir Jungkook dan menghisapnya ketika Jungkook meremas payudara Hani dari luar bra dengan lembut dan bertenaga.(?)

Hani melepas pagutan mereka dengan perlahan. Terdapat benang saliva yang menjembatani bibir keduanya. Jungkook menatap Hani penuh nafsu dan terus memompa payudara milik Hani.

"Ahh~ unghh~ yaahh~ J-Jungkookiehh~," desah Hani yang terdengar merdu di telinga Jungkook. Jungkook semakin mempercepat tempo pompaannya membuat Hani mau tak mau semakin menyuarakan desahannya.

Sementara di luar ruang musik. Taehyung, Soyoul, dan Jimin tengah mendiskusikan tentang acara pensi yang akan mereka hadiri. Lebih tepatnya, mereka bertiga akan menampilkan yang berada dipaling depan, kini berada di ruang musik. Baru saja tangannya menegang knop pintu, sayup sayup ia mendengar lenguhan. Ia membuka pintu itu dan rahangnya terjatuh ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya. Jungkook yang merasakan ada seseorang selain mereka berdua di ruangan itu, menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Taehyung yang kini tengah mematung didepan yang berada di pangkuan Jungkook langsung merapikan bajunya dan mengelap bibirnya yang penuh dengan saliva.

Taehyung masih menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan oleh Jungkook. Ia masih diam sampai Jimin dan Soyoul yang berada dibelakangnya kini tengah memaksa masuk karena Taehyung tak kunjung masuk.

"Taehyung, kenapa k-,"Jimin dan Soyoul tertuju pada Jungkook dan Hani yang ada di pangkuannya dengan bibir yang membengkak dan rambut yang berantakan juga rok seragam Hani yang sedikit terangkat. "Jungkook, kau dan Hani,"ujar Jimin sambil memutar otak untuk berbicara (?), "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, sampai keadaan kalian begitu berantakan?"

Jungkook menyeringai. Ia melihat Soyoul yang kini dengan wajah kaget dan sedih memandang kearah Jungkook. Jungkook langsung memeluk pinggang Hani dan mengecup bibir bengkaknya.

"Aku tengah bercinta disini, dan kalian mengganggu acara bercintaku hah!?," bentaknya membuat Soyoul tertegun. Jimin yang menyadarai betapa tertegunnya Soyoul, langsung menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Jimin lalu menatap Jungkook dengan tidak suka. Taehyung hanya diam. Ia masih shock dengan kejadian tadi. "Pergilah, kalian hanya mengganggu!," ujarnya lagi sembari melambaikan jemarinya menyuruh mereka keluar.

Soyoul meninggalkan ruangan itu disusul Jimin yang berlari mengejar Soyoul. Sementara Taehyung? Ia tidak merubah posisi berdiri diam mematung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Jungkook mendorong Hani dengan kasar, dan berdiri mendekati Taehyung. Taehyung enggan menatap Jungkook, ia terus menatap lurus kedepan, walau sekarang Jungkook ada di depannya. Hani sudah menghilang dari ruangan itu sedari tadi. Sekarang Jungkook menatap Taehyung tepat dimata. Taehyung tertegun melihat tatapan Jungkook. Hatinya menghangat. Terasa ada kenyamanan ketika Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan intens seperti sekarang

"Terimakasih Taehyung," ujar Jungkook dengan lembut. Sudah dipastikan, Taehyung sekarang tengah bergulat dengan dadanya yang kembali berdesir mendengar suara Jungkook.

Taehyung balas menatap Jungkook dengan intens, "Apa maksudmu?"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum tipis, "Kau sudah membantuku membuat Soyoul sakit hati," perkataan yang lolos dari mulut Jungkook tersebut membuat Taehyung bersumpah mengutuk hatinya sendiri yang dengan mudah luluh oleh tatapannya.

Jungkook tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Taehyung sebentar dan melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih mematung. Taehyung? Tidak bisakah kau bangun? Ayolah, Jungkook hanya menganggapmu sahabat. Ciuman itu hanya ciuman sahabat. Taehyung tersenyum kemudian.

 **-My Answer-**

Hani menampar Jungkook dengan keras. Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir di pipinya yang merona, ia tak peduli seberapa sakit pukulannya di pipi Jungkook. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Jungkook dan Taeyeon didepan matanya bercumbu. Tidakkah ia mencintai Hani dengan tulus?

Jungkook mengusap pipinya yang tadi di tampar oleh Hani, "Kau tahu, Hani nuna," dendangnya merdu sembari berjalan mendekati Hani yang terisak. "Aku tidak mencintaimu," ujarnya membuat hati Hani mencelos. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu jika aku dan Sojin nuna berciuman di bar –dibelakangmu- bukan?"

Hani menatap Jungkook kecewa, "J-jadi k-kau t-t-tidak serius dengan hubungan hiks- ini?" Tanya Hani hati-hati. Ia takut jika jawaban Jungkook membuatnya semakin patah hati.

"Kapan aku berkata aku serius?," Jungkook menyeringai. Ia mengusap lembut pipi Hani yang basah karena isak tangisnya sendiri. Sungguh disayangkan gadis secantik Hani, kapten cheers sekolah, salah satu senior paling ditakuti disekolah ini dengan mudah jatuh dalam permainan Jungkook. Tidakkah Hani sadar bahwa dirinya hanya sebuah alat pembalasan dendamnya pada Jimin dan Soyoul? Juga Taeyeon dan Sojin pun hanya alatnya. "Kau dan mereka semua tidak berarti bagiku, bahkan Taeyeon hanya mainanku. Kau juga dan semua gadis gadis itu terlalu murahan memberikan segalanya, bahkan tubuh kalian sendiri untukku? Ckckck menggelikan."

Runtuhlah pertahanan Hani untuk menahan tangisnya yang pecah. Hani menangis sejadi-jadinya. Meluapkan rasa sedih, kecewa dan kesalnya terhadap Jungkook. Dengan iba Jungkook meraih kepala Hani dan mendekapnya erat. Ia mengusap lembut rambut Hani dan mengecup kening gadis itu dengan kasih sayang.

Hani mendorong tubuh Jungkook, "Sudah cukup, Jungkook. Kau keterlaluan! Aku membencimu! Kau! Argh, kau bahkan tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas tubuhku yang pernah kau sentuh, hah?!" bentaknya pada Jungkook hanya diam.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang perempuan jika melihat kekasihnya sendiri bercumbu dan berciuman dengan perempuan lain? Atau bahkan bagaimana rasanya mendengar kekasihmu sendiri mengatakan secara terang-terangan bahwa dia hanya menjadikanmu alat balas dendam atau permainan, hah?! Bullshit, soal perasaan. Kau menginjak harga diriku! Aku tidak terima ini Jungkook! Kita putus."

Ckckckck. Jungkook sekarang berubah, bukan? Dia lebih brengsek dari sebelumnya. Dan dia adalah 'player' yang terkenal disekolah. Gadis yang pernah ia sakiti bukan hanya Hani, Taeyeon dan Sojin. Tapi mulai dari yang paling culun dan yang paling popular ia permainkan. Bukan hanya ia permainkan dengan cara memacarinya tetapi juga pada semua hadiah yang diberi oleh gadis-gadis tersebut untuknya.

Sekarang Jungkook adalah murid popular sejak ia memacari Hani. Bahkan ia memiliki banyak penggemar yang memberinya hadiah. Jadi toh mudah saja mempermainkan mereka, bukan?

"Terserah apa katamu, jalang. Uke dan wanita sama saja. Haha munafik," ujarnya sakartik.

Hani berlari meninggalkan Jungkook yang terpampang seringaian di wajah tampannya. Ia menatap Taeyeon yang hampir telanjang dibelakangnya. Taeyeon menatap Jungkook tak percaya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Jungkook dan menamparnya.

"Ah, kau bajingan Jungkook," lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Jungkook memegangi pipinya sendiri yang kini semakin pekat kemerahannya. Sepertinya besok pipinya akan membiru. "Ckck bodoh," ujarnya acuh.

 **-My Aswer-**

Jungkook memasuki bar dengan muka lebam. Ia menuju ke meja bartender dan memesan tequila satu cangkir. Setelah bartender tersebut memberikan secangkir tequila, Jungkook mengambilnya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya lalu menghirup aroma alcohol yang khas dari tequila ini. Ini adalah minuman favoritnya. Ia meminumnya dan menatap nuna-nuna yang sedang menari strip-tease di pole.

Seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi dengan lekuk tubuh proposional datang dengan menggunakan hotpants hitam ketat dan tank top yang menampilkan dadanya yang terbuka lebar, mendekati Jungkook dengan seringaian menggodanya.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa nama gadis yang kini tengah menggoda ku?" goda Jungkook yang kini meraih pinggang kecil sang gadis penggoda tersebut dan meremas lembut bongkahan kenyal miliknya.

"Ungh~ kau pintar sekali menggoda, adik kecil? Panggil aku Kyungri."

Jungkook terkekeh, "Tidak ada nuna yang boleh memanggilku adik kecil, selama aku bisa membuatmu menyerukan namaku saat kau berada dibawahku," goda Jungkook lagi.

"Aku terkesan, ayo kita mulai. Aku penasaran dengan permainanmu," Kyungri balas menggoda Jungkook.

Jungkook membawa Kyungri keluar bar menuju tempat motornya diparkir. Disana sepi, tidak banyak yang berlalu-lalang karena hari sudah lewat jam sembilan malam. Jungkook menarik pinggang Kyungri dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis itu. Dalam hitungan detik bibir Jungkook menempel dengan sempurna di bibir tipis milik Kyungri. Ia menggerakan lembut bibirnya sampai Kyungri member balasan. Memberinya lumatan-lumatan kecil sembari meremas-remas bokong Kyungri yang sintal tersebut.

Sementara itu, Taehyung memandang Jungkook dan Kyungri dari kejauhan, dengan sangat sedih. Rasa sakit kembali mendera Taehyung. Taehyung hanya bias pasrah dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia dan Jungkook hanya sahabat. Sahabat, sebelum Jimin mengambil Soyoul dari Jungkook, dan sebelum Jungkook menjadi seorang 'playboy'.

Lagipula, Taehyung ini seorang laki-laki. Jungkook yang normal mana mungkin memandangnya sebagai orang yang ia suka bukan? Lagipula, Jungkook sekarang adalah seorang yang brengsek. Kim Taehyung buka matamu! Dia bukan pria yang baik-baik sekarang. Dia berubah menjadi laki-laki paling brengsek yang ia kenal.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Taehyung?," Taehyung melamun sampai ia tak sadar jika Jungkook sekarang sudah ada di depannya, "Taehyung?"

Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya, "A-ani Jungkook. Aku pergi k-ke toko ramyun di depan dulu, sampai besok disekolah," ujarnya dengan gugup sambil melesat dari hadapan Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap kepergian Taehyung dengan kedua alis saling bertautan dan dahi berkerut. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dengannya siapa?" Jungkook menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Hoseok yang kini ada dibelakangnya, "Ayo pulang Jungkook, ibumu mencarimu," Jungkook menggeleng.

 **-My Answer-**

Jungkook membuka pintu dengan kasar sambil membawa seorang gadis di rangkulannya. Ia memasuki kamar dengan sembarangan tanpa ijin dari sang pemilik rumah. Namjoon, Yoongi dan Hoseok hanya menggeleng pelan. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Jungkook membawa wanita ke rumah Yoongi. Bahkan beberapa kali ia membawa seorang pemuda yang lumayan cantik dan bercinta dikamar kosong miliknya.

"Tidakkah ini keterlaluan Yoongi? Ini rumahmu, ia tidak bisa seenaknya sendiri, bukan?" Namjoon menepuk Yoongi sambil memberikan segelas bir.

Yoongi meraih bir tersebut dan meminumnya. "Biarkan saja. Biarkan dia bersenang-senang," balasnya

Hoseok menyandarkan punggungnya di sisi sofa. Ia memijit dagunya pelan sambil berpikir, kemudian, "Apakah kalian merasa kalau pemuda itu menyukai Jungkook?" Yoongi dan Namjoon menoleh serempak. Hoseok kembali membuka suara, "Pemuda yang kelihatannya seumuran dengannya, di sekolah yang sama menurutku, ia sahabat Jungkook bukan?"

"Maksudmu, Taehyung?," tanya Namjoon dibalas oleh anggukan Hoseok. "Bukankah Taehyung tua dua tahun darinya?"

Wanita yang tadi menjadi teman 'ranjang' Jungkook kini keluar dengan keadaan yang berantakan, berlari sambil terisak pelan. Hoseok yang melihatnya terdiam sejenak. Sementara Yoongi dan Namjoon hanya mengendikkan bahu mereka acuh.

"Bukankah Jungkook sudah sangat keterlaluan?," Hoseok kembali memecah keheningan, "Oke ini memang ideku untuk membawanya ke tempat itu untuk bersenang-senang, dan membiarkannya puas bermain dengan para nuna. Tapi? Ini keterlaluan.. Lihat bagaimana gadis tadi keluar sambil menangis?"

Namjoon mengambil kue kering buatan Yoongi, "Maksudmu sekarang Jungkook-"

"Bajingan-" tukas salah seorang diruangan itu memotong kalimat Namjoon.

Namjoon, Yoongi dan Hoseok serentak menatap Jungkook yang tengan bersandar sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Mereka menelan air ludahnya secara serempak. Jungkook berjalan mendekati mereka dan membanting tubuh di atas sofa, disebelah Hoseok.

"Aku dan Hani putus," ujar Jungkook dengan suaranya yang agak serak, "karena dia melihatku mencium Sojin dan ketauan bercumbu dengan Taeyeon nuna," ia tertawa sumbang diakhir ceritanya.

Hoseok, Namjoon dan Yoongi hanya diam, "Dan Soyoul? Ia tidak mau berbicara dengan siapapun termasuk kepada Jimin karena disekolah aku dikenal dengan predikat 'playboy', ia tidak terima aku menjadi playboy," Jungkook kembali tertawa, "Dia menyakitiku tapi dia tidak terima karena aku playboy haha, cih.. Dia sangat munafik."

Mereka bertiga masih terdiam menunggu Jungkook melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Asal kalian tahu, mereka semua hanyalah mainanku haha," ujarnya lagi, "Hani, Sojin, Taeyeon bahkan Kyungri nuna. Bukankah aku hebat hyung?"

Hoseok memukul kepala belakang Jungkook dengan kasar, Jungkook meringis pelan lalu melotot, "Yak hyung, mengapa kau memukulku aish," gerutunya.

"Jungkook kau bodoh atau apa huh?" kata Hoseok, "Kau bodoh ya? Perempuan atau laki-laki bukanlah mainan, mereka manusia yang butuh dihargai. Kalau kau ingin menjadikan mereka ajang mainanmu, pikirkanlah dahulu perasaan mereka," Hoseok menasihati, "Kalau kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri itu tandanya kau egois Jungkook. Semua orang sangat ingin merasa dicintai dan dihargai, bukan hanya dirimu yang merasakannya," lanjutnya.

"Kau terlalu dibutakan oleh nafsu balas dendam Jeon Jungkook," Hoseok memberikan segelas air putih untuk Jungkook, Jungkook meraihnya dan meminumnya, "Aku tahu kau melakukanya karena kau sedih dan kecewa, selain balas dendam, kau harus segera berhenti Jungkook. Kau balas dendam seperti ini, apa Soyoul akan kembali," Jungkook terdiam.

"Membalaskan dendammu pada Soyoul dengan memperalat gadis-gadis atau pemuda-pemuda diluar sana dengan keji itu bukannya menyelesaikan masalah Jeon Jungkook. Lupakan Soyoul, jika disana ada orang yang mencintaimu dan menyayangimu dengan tulus dan enggan menyakitimu barang sedetik, yang sabar denganmu dan segala kelakuanmu, menerima apa adanya dirimu, saat kau seperti sekarang ini, kau bisa menemukan orang yang sebegitu tulusnya mencintaimu? Atau bahkan menyadarinya?,"Jungkook mulai mencerna kalimat Hoseok dengan baik.

Hoseok tersenyum dan menepuk pundakJungkook, "Sekarang ayo pulang, ibuny pasti sudah khawatir," serunya dibalas anggukan Jungkook.

 **-My Answer-**

Jimin sudah dua jam didepan pintu kamar Taehyung, namun tak satupun pergerakan pintu tersebut yang menandakan sang pemilik akan keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Jimin sudah bersiap lengkap dengan seragam dan bola basketnya, sementara Taehyung tidak keluar sejak semalam dari kamarnya. Jimin memang tidak tahu apa penyebab Taehyung menjadi aneh semalam. Sepulangnya dari toko ramyun langganannya, Taehyung pulang dengan membanting pintu dan masuk kamarnya dengan menghentakan kaki, kemudian ia menutupnya dengan membanting pintu itu. Jimin benar-benar tak habis pikir. Ada apa dengan Taehyung?

"Taehyung, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu, tapi, aku rasa kau tidak ingin masuk hari ini, baiklah aku tak memaksa, aku menyayangimu Taehyung," ujar Jimin lalu tersenyum.

Mr Park yang berada di belakang Jimin sejak tadi hanya menggeleng tak mengerti, "Taehyung kenapa lagi?"

Jimin hanya mengendikan bahunya, "Entahlah, Appa. Akupun tak mengerti," Jimin menunduk.

"Mungkin masalah cinta," celetuk pria bersurai coklat terang dengan tubuh semeterpun tak sampai/? itu dengan cuek, "Dia anakku, jadi aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Biar aku yang urus. Jimin kau bisa pergi," Jimin mengangguk sambil memberi senyum dan membungkuk lalu pamit keluar.

"Baekkie, dia kenapa?" Mr Park kini menatap Baekhyun sambil berjalan mendekati pria yang kini berstatus suami -istrinya-.

Baekhyun meraih kerah Chanyeol dan merapikan dasi pria jangkung yang miring ke kanan dengan rapi. "Ini masalah para uke, sayang," ujarnya merdu. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sambil mengacak surai coklat terang milik sang istri, "Berhentilah mengacak rambutku, Yeollie," gerutu Baekhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ckckck maafkan aku istriku yang cantik," goda Chanyeol membuat pria mungil didepannya ini sedikit merona, "Baiklah, kau urus Taehyung dan aku akan bekerja, honey. Aku mencintaimu," diakhir kalimat, Chanyeol menghadiahi Baekhyung dengan sebuah ciuman dibibir tipis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan membalas kecupan Chanyeol dengan lembut, "Hati-hati, jangan terlalu lelah, jangan lupa makan siang, jangan lupa istirahat. Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol," Baekhyung tersenyum lagi.

Chanyeol membalas senyum Baekhyun dan berlalu kekantor dengan mobilnya. Sementara Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, lalu berbalik menuju kamar Taehyung. Ia mendekatkan telinga di depan pintu."Hiks hiks.," Baekhyun bisa mendengar isakan pelan anaknya yang membuat hatinya mencelos.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu Taehyung, "Tae-ie, ini aku Baekhyun, darling. Open it for me," Baekhyun berkata lembut.

Hanya lima detik untuk membuat Taehyung akhirnya membuka pintu itu. Sungguh menyakitkan hati Baekhyun melihat wajah Taehyung yang menyedihkan ini. Hidung kemerahan, banyak jejak air mata di kedua pipinya dan matanya yang membengkak sembab. Baekhyun langsung mendekap tubuh ringkih menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada Baekhyun, tangan lentik Baekhyun hanya bisa mengusap punggung Taehyung dengan gerakan memutar. Berharap anak kesayangannya bisa berhenti menangis dan menjadi lebih tenang.

Setelah dirasa lebih tenang, Baekhyun melepas dekapannya. Ia menghapus jejak air mata Taehyung dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Lalu mengecup kedua mata sipitnya dengan lembut. Taehyung yang masih sesenggukan hanya diam ketika mendapat perlakuan manis dari Baekhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu, chagi?," tanya Baekhyun lembut.

Taehyung mengusap matanya dengan kasar, "D-dia huks huks- a-aku huks melihatnya berciuman panas huks dengan banyak wanita huks," ujarnya dengan susah payah karena ia masih dalam mode sesenggukan/?

Baekhyun menepuk dengan lembut punggung Taehyung, "ceritakan pada umma, sayang. Ceritakan semuanta hum? Umma akan memberikanmu solusinya sayang," ujarnya lembut untuk menenangkan Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum. Ia sangat bangga memiliki ayah -ibu-, seperti Baekhyun. Baekhyun selalu piawai dalam masalah menenangkan Taehyung. Untunglah sekarang Baekhyun menyandang status menjadi ibunya, karena bagi Taehyung Baekhyun adalah seseorang ibu yang sangat baik.

Taehyungpun menceritakan semua tentang Jungkook, tentang perasaannya, tentang bagaimana Jimin dan Soyoul terhadap Jungkook sampai masalah Jungkook tentang para gadis. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Setelah Taehyung selesai menceritakannya, Baekhyun memasakan makanan untuknya. Ia memasakannya bogeumbap dan susu stroberi, seperti kesukaannya. Taehyung tersenyum dan menatap sang umma dengan mata berbinar. Setelah itu ia melahap bogeumbap tersebut dan susu buatan sang umma sampai habis.

"Taehyungie," panggil Baekhyun dengan lembut setelah Taehyung menghabiskan makanannya, "Umma tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan,kemarilah sayang," katanya lagi.

Taehyungpun mendekat lalu Baekhyun membisikan sesuatu di telinga milik Taehyung. Taehyung tengah serius mendengarkan bisikan sang umma. Sesekali ia membolakan matanya, juga terkadang ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya antusias. Setelah ibunya selesai berbisik, Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

Mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Kira-kira apa yang mereka rencanakan? Siapa yang tahu?

 **-My Answer-**

 **Membalaskan dendammu pada Soyoul dengan memperalat gadis-gadis atau pemuda-pemuda diluar sana dengan keji itu bukannya menyelesaikan masalah Jeon Jungkook. Lupakan Soyoul, jika disana ada orang yang mencintaimu dan menyayangimu dengan tulus dan enggan menyakitimu barang sedetik, yang sabar denganmu dan segala kelakuanmu, menerima apa adanya dirimu, saat kau seperti sekarang ini, kau bisa menemukan orang yang sebegitu tulusnya mencintaimu? Atau bahkan menyadarinya?**

Jungkook terus memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hoseok waktu itu. Kembali terngiang kalimat itu ditelinganya. Menyayangi dengan tulus? Sabar? Masih adakah orang yang berhati tulus seperti itu? Atau hanya Jungkook saja yang tak menyadarinya? Oh, bagus Jeon Jungkook, kau terlalu sibuk dengan balas dendam tak pentingmu, dan mengabaikan seseorang yang ada disekitarmu, yang mungkin saja itu jodohmu. Bukalah matamu Jeon Jungkook.

Hari ini dia berniat menceritakan banyak hal pada Taehyung, sekaligus menanyakan kata-kata Hoseok waktu itu. Jungkook bukannya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa maksud dari Hoseok. Ia hanya tidak mengerti maksudnya. Haha, apa bedanya itu Jeon Jungkook? Taehyung sudah empat hari tidak masuk sekolah. Jungkook merasakan ada yang kurang ketika Taehyung tidak hadir. Tidak ada lagi Taehyung yang memakinya jika Jungkook mengambil komik Taehyung dengan watados. Ketika Jungkook ketahuan bermain dengan wanita genit, Taehyung akan dengan segera memukul kepala belakang Jungkook sambil mencubitinya saat pulang sekolah. Atau Taehyung akan menggerutu di sepanjang pelajaran matematika. Betapa Jungkook merindukan Taehyung.

Jungkook mengenal Taehyung sebagai sahabatnya yang paling ceria dan kekanakan. Seseorang yang bawel dan tidak bisa sebagai seseorang dengan kepribadian yang sulit untuk ditebak. Dan itu yang membuat Jungkook merasa nyaman dengannya, bersahabat tentunya.

Jungkook meraih ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang disana. Setelah berbicara agak lama, ia segera menutup telponnya dan menaruhnya di saku celananya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Taehyung. Diperjalanan ia melihat ada penjual buah di sebrang, iapun datang dan membeli beberapa buah apel dan stroberi, buah kesukaan Taehyung, lalu pergi setelah membayarnya.

Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu rumah keluarga Park, dengan mantap ia mengetuk pintu berkayukan kayu mahoni coklat dengan ukiran nama keluarga Park disitu. Jungkook membungkuk hormat, begitu Baekhyun membuka pintu dan tersenyum ramah. Baekhyun mempersilahkan Jungkook masuk dan segera menyuguhkan segelas susu coklat kesukaan Jungkook. Jungkook sudah Baekhyun anggap seperti anak sendiri, karena kedekatannya dengan Taehyung.

Baekhyun tersenyum, sementara Jungkook menghabiskan susu coklat buatan Baekhyun. Bukankah Jungkook sangat manis jika dikategorikan sebagai calon menantu? Omo, Baekhyun bahkan berharap Jungkook menjadi calon menantunya? Taehyung dan Jungkook bahkan belum berpacaran bukan? Apa yang kau rencanakan Park Baekhyun?

"Omonim, bagaimana keadaan Taehyung?," Baekhyun memandang Jungkook dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat membuat Jungkook sedikit mengerutkan dahinya dan panik, "Apa Taehyung sakit?"

Jungkook, kau bahkan mempercayai makhluk didepanmu? Tidakkah kau melihat Baekhyun hanya berakting?

"Taehyung, demam selama empat hari ini, Jungkook-ah," ujarnya dengan nada sendu -yang dibuat-.

Jungkook kaget. Dan, oh, apakah Jungkook sepolos itu saat melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang drama queen itu?

Selamat Park Baekhyun, kau membuat 'calon menantu'-mu percaya mentah-mentah kata-katamu. Jungkook kini ada di dalam kamar Taehyung, dan Baekhyun menguncinya dari dalam. Jungkook duduk disisi ranjang Taehyung sambil menatap wajah Taehyung yang kemerahan.

'Aish Umma, aku akan menghancurkan masakanmu setelah ini,' rutuk Taehyung dalam hati.

Jungkook merapikan helaian rambut Taehyung dengan lembut. Percayalah, Taehyung sedang bergulat sambil berakting di atas tempat tidurnya ketika Jungkook menyentuh rambutnya. Jungkook? Jungkook tidak menyadari apapun. Ia masih terfokus pada wajah Taehyung. Keningnya mengkerut ketika melihat pipi Taehyung yang terdapat jejak-jejak air mata. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap lembut pipi Taehyung.

"Tae-ie, maafkan aku. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa kau sedang sakit? Hm cepat sembuh Taehyung," Jungkook terdiam sejenak, "sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, hanya saja kau sedang sakit, hum baiklah. Cepat sembuh, aku merindukanmu Taehyung," lanjutnya lagi.

"Sepertinya aku akan menginap disini untuk menjagamu, sebagai balasannya," ujar Jungkook lagi. Ia pun menaruh tasnya dilantai dan naik keatas ranjang Taehyung yang tidak terlalu besar dan tak terlalu kecil.

Ia menempatkan dirinya di samping Taehyung dengan posisi menyamping. Menekuk lengan kirinya dan menyangga kepalanya. Lalu Jungkook terlelap.

"Jungkook, aku mencintaimu," ujar Taehyung saat Jungkook tidur dengan nyenyak.

 **To be continued...**

 **THANKS TO:**

 **BbuingHeaven: ini udah dilanjut tengs reviewnya||Ainiajkook: dududu maap yaa.. Author udah netapin kl kook seme hehe makasih reviewnya ya ^^||VampireDPS||TaeKai: haha iya Kooknya seme kok. Dan semoga aja Author bisa cepet nyeleseinnya sebelum masuk tahun ajaran baru XD||Shun Akira : V uke Kook seme hehe makasih reviewnya||Lollipunch: haha iya . diusahain happy ending.. Wkwk skg kan kook seme :'v fast update? Diusahakan||Niasyadiera: haha aduh gimana ya xD kooknya udah ngefeel jd seme disini. Makasih ya sarannya hihi ||Phikukcb194||she3nn0 : disini jk emang seme dan V sama author di ukein bhahaha *evil laugh*||Varaxiu99: wkwk iya sayang makasih reviewnya hum?lly||zahramadania29||Guest: adudu sori Vnya author ukein. Emang awalnya author agak bingung dan agak gimana kl kook jd seme. Tapi kalo sekarang kook lebih manly sih, jadi Kook seme wkwkwk||Unnuw: udah dilanjut nih makasih reviewnya yaa||Guest(2): jungkook disini seme dan V uke kok||Noname: buset :'v sampe ingusan :v btw tengs reviewnya yaaa||hyemi270: disini si Vnya uke kok makasih reviewnya||mpiwkim3022: disini V uke dan Kook seme kok ^^**

 **A/N: DUNG TAK DUNG TAK /? #PLAKK OKE SEBAGAI AUTHOR YANG BIJAKSANA, BAIK HATI DAN RAJIN MENABUNG INI(?) HANYA INGIN MENEGASKAN KALAU V DISINI UKE. SUKA GASUKA INI KEPUTUSAN AUTHOR. KALAU MISALNYA GA TERIMA, JALUR CLOSE ATAU BACK SUDAH TERSEDIA DI LAYAR HAPE MASING-MASING/? LAGIPULA SEBENERNYA INI HADIAH AUTHOR UNTUK EHEM.. YANG DISANA. AUTHOR PERSEMBAHIN INI UNTUK ORANG YANG PALING AUTHOR SAYANG DISANA /BATUK CAKEP/? OKE MAKASIH BANGET BUAT ANTUSIASME KALIAN DI PART SEBELUMNYA ADUH SAMPE NANGIS DARAH INI #LEBEH MAKASIH BUAT SARAN BUAT FAVE BUAT KRITIK SOAL UKE DAN SEMENYA :'V JUGA MAKASIH BUAT YANG DISANA YANG UDAH NYUPORT AKANG /? HAHA ILY MUAAAH MUAAAHH SEKIAN BACOTAN AUTHOR.. BUDAYAKAN RNR .. BUDAYAKAN MENGHARGAI SEMUA AUTHOR. OKE THANKS**


	4. Chapter 3

Casts: Jungkook, V, Jimin, Soyoul, J-Hope, Suga, Rap Monster, etc

Pairs: Main- KookV

Support- find in this story.

Length: series/chaptered

Genres: Romance, drama, family, friend-ship, angst

Rating: M (Not for children under 17+)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menggeliat pelan lalu membuka matanya. Retinanya mulai menangkap cahaya kamar dengan perlahan. Lalu ia menoleh ke sebelahnya. Tidak ada Taehyung disana. Jungkook menghela nafas, mungkin Taehyung sudah bangun. Iapun berjalan keluar dan menatap ruang makan rumah itu. Beberapa pasang mata memandangnya yang terbengong sementara itu ada yang sibuk memakan sarapannya tanpa peduli kehadiran Jungkook.

"Jungkook? Ayo kemari, kita sarapan bersama," Chanyeol mencairkan suasana yang tadi tegang-tegang canggung dengan suara beratnya yang menggema di telinga Jungkook. Jungkookpun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, tepat didepannya terdapat Taehyung yang daritadi hanya sibuk dengan sarapannya.

Baekhyun memberikan sarapan kepada Jungkook dan menuangkan susu untuknya. Taehyung dan Jungkook sama-sama penggemar susu. Hanya saja, Taehyung lebih suka rasa stroberi sementara Jungkook sangat suka rasa coklat. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Jungkook mulai memakan sarapan paginya. Sesekali ia menatap Taehyung yang daritadi tidak mengatakan apapun. Membuat Jungkook sedikit bingung. Kalau Jimin? Siapa peduli?

Jungkook bisa merasakan bahwa Taehyung sedang mengabaikannya. Taehyung bahkan tidak meliriknya sama sekali. Jungkookpun menghabiskan makanannya dengan pelan sambil terus berpikir. Mungkin Taehyung marah karena Jungkook baru menjenguknya? Atau dia marah karena Jungkook tanpa izin tidur di kasur Taehyung. Ya, ya, Jungkook tahu bahwa tidak boleh seorangpun yang boleh menginjakan kakinya di kasur Taehyung tanpa izin dari Taehyung sendiri. Jungkook menghela nafas setelah ia selesai dengan makanannya, lalu meraih susu yang Baekhyun berikan dan meminumnya.

"Chanyeol-ssi, Baekhyun-ssi, aku sudah selesai dengan sarapanku. Terimakasih karena kalian sangat baik padaku. Aku pamit," kata Jungkook sembari berdiri dan membungkukan badannya sembilan puluh derajat sebagai tanda hormatnya kepada yang lebih tua. Baekhyun tersenyum sementara Chanyeol hanya diam sambil berpikir. "Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan," lanjutnya dan berlalu menuju pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar," Chanyeol menginterupsi langkah Jungkook setelah Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya, Jungkookpun berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, "Jungkook, mohon jaga Taehyung disekolah, eoh? Taehyung akan pergi bersamamu, tolong jaga dia," kata Chanyeol dengan santai. Sementara Jimin hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan Taehyung membulatkan matanya. "Tidak ada protes," kata Chanyeol lagi sambil melirik Taehyung.

'Apa-apaan ini? Bahkan Chanyeol Appa dan Baekhyun Umma bersekongkol?,' rutuk Taehyung dalam hati sambil memakan rotinya dengan enggan. "Aku tahu, Appa. Aku pergi," ujar Taehyung kemudian. Ia membungkuk hormat kepada orang tuanya dan berlari menarik Jungkook dari rumah itu.

Jungkook hanya pasrah mengikuti tarikan Taehyung yang membawanya keluar dari rumah besarnya. Sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memandang kepergian mereka berdua dengan senyum yang merekah. Sementara Jimin hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya. Setelah sadar dia harus pergi ke sekolah, ia segera mengecup pipi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian. Lalu, pamit dan melenggang pergi.

 **-My Answer-**

Jungkook berjalan beriringan dengan Taehyung dengan ditemani oleh kesunyian. Tidak ada satupun yang membuka suara. Taehyung memang enggan membuka suara. Sementara Jungkook bingung dan merasa canggung. Padahal mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Tapi, mengapa masih saja canggung ketika hanya berdua? Dan mengapa Jungkook sekarang malah bingung bagaimana memulai percakapannya dengan Taehyung?

"T-Taehyung?," mengapa suara Jungkook terdengar gugup saat memanggil pemuda bersurai gelap tersebut? Taehyung menoleh dan menatap Jungkook penuh tanya. Jungkook merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya sendiri ketika Taehyung menatapnya dengan intens seperti sekarang ini. Ia merasakan detakan di jantungnya tiga kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan ini, aneh bukan? "Emm, t-tidak," ujarnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Taehyung.

Taehyung memasang ekspresi bingung yang menggemaskan. Ia berdiri menghadang Jungkook dan menatapnya dengan tatapan introgasinya yang kekanakan. "Katakan padaku, kau kemana saja huh!?," tanyanya dengan nada mengintimidasi. Jungkook benar-benar gelagapan dan salah tingkah melihat Taehyung yang hanya beberapa inci darinya. "Baiklah kurasa kau tidak ingin mengatakannya," Taehyung menyingkir dari hadapan Jungkook.

"Aku tahu kau kemana Jungkook, kau ke bar yang waktu itu dan bermain dengan para nuna bukan?," tanya Taehyung yang kini ada di sebelah Jungkook. Mereka terus berjalan beriringan dibawah sinar pagi matahari. Jungkook mengangguk pelan lalu menunduk.

"Apa aku salah?," tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba sambil menatap lurus kedepan, "Apa aku sudah keterlaluan, Tae?," tanyanya lagi. Taehyung menatap Jungkook, dan yang ditatap hanya diam lurus memandang kedepan. Pancaran mata Jungkook berupa pancaran kesedihan, itu menurut persepsi Taehyung. Taehyung ikut memandang lurus kedepan, "Aku kira aku akan puas dengan memainkan mereka semua, tapi nyatanya, aku masih merasakan kekosongan, Taehyung, walau yeah... Aku memang puas melihat raut wajah mereka yang merasa dipermalukan tapi.. Aku merasa ada satu hal yang kurang, apa aku harus berhenti, agar aku bisa tahu apa yang menjadi kekosongan dalam diriku?"

Taehyung memandang gerbang sekolahnya yang hanya beberapa meter darinya tersebut, "Um, balas dendam adalah kesalahan besar," Taehyung angkat bicara, "Ketika kau membalas dendam, kau akan menjadi orang buta dan tidak peduli dengan sekelilingmu. Itu yang membuatmu merasa kosong. Kau tidak akan bisa menyadari jika ada seseorang di belakangmu, sedang memandangmu dengan tatapan sendu tetapi selalu tersenyum dan selalu menyemangatimu dan tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. Menerimamu apa adanya dan menyayangimu dengan tulus," Jungkook tertegun.

"Saranku sih, lebih baik kau ubah bad habitmu ini. Aku tahu kau anak baik, berubahlah dan lihatlah sekitarmu. Mungkin kau akan menemukan jawaban atas kekosongan dari dalam dirimu," ujarnya sambil menekan sisi kepala Jungkook dengan jari telunjuknya, "Um aku akan ke perpustakaan, kau mau ikut?"

Jungkook dan Taehyung kini berada disekolah, dan Jungkook baru menyadarinya setelah lima detik Taehyung bertanya barusan. Jungkook menolehkan pandangannya pada Taehyung yang kini menatap Jungkook heran. Percaya atau tidak, Jungkook terlihat seperti seorang anak baru yang kini tengah memandangi sekolah barunya dengan tatapan polosnya. Taehyung hanya diam sambil memasang wajah datar. Sungguh malas ketika Jungkook berakting seperti anak polos, "Ini disekolah bukan di planet Mars, Jeon Jungkook," Jungkook hanya membalasnya dengan senyum bodohnya yang khas. "Jadi kau mau ikut denganku ke perpustakaan atau tidak?"

Jungkook menoleh dan tersenyum, "Aku ikut," ujarnya lalu menarik Taehyung menuju perpustakaan.

Taehyung mengeluarkan semua sumpah serapah, caci maki dan gerutuannya saat Jungkook dengan kasar menariknya menuju perpustakaan. Jungkook mencengkram dengan kencang pergelangan tangan Taehyung membuat Taehyung kesakitan dan berakhir dengan sumpah serapah dan segala tetek bengeknya untuk Jungkook. Jungkook? Dia sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata Taehyung yang sarkastik yang selalu ia tujukan pada Jungkook. Karena menurut Jungkook, itu sangat menggemaskan.

 **-My Answer-**

Ribuan buku menyambut kedatangan Taehyung dan Jungkook diperpustakaan. Perpustakaan sekolah mereka ini memang yang terlengkap di kota ini. Mulai dari buku-buku yang berbau pengetahuan sampai majalah-majalah remaja yang berjejer rapi di rak buku. Aroma buku yang khas pun menyeruak menembus indera penciuman siapapun yang datang kemari. Sudah hampir sebulan Jungkook tidak mampir ke perpustakaan untuk mencari tambahan materi atau sekedar membaca novel. Yang setia berkunjung ke tempat ini adalah Taehyung. Ia akan tetap kesini bagaimanapun keadaannya. Disini dia merasa lebih nyaman dan tenang. Ia bisa lebih berkonsentrasi ketika belajar dan disini pun dia bisa meluapkan perasaan sedihnya karena jarang ada siswa siswi sekolah ini yang mau keperpustakaan ini.

Yang datang kesini biasanya hanya guru-guru atau siswa-siswi yang terlampau pintar di kelasnya. Siswa atau siswi populer tentunya enggan untuk datang ketempat ini dengan berbagai alasan. Entah karena tempat ini kuno-lah, tidak keren lah, dan karena mereka yang populer sangat sibuk -dengan kepopuleran mereka, tentu saja-.

Termasuk Jungkook yang kini menyandang status 'siswa populer' karena mantan kekasihnya. Juga bukan karena itu saja, Jungkook sangat ahli dalam olah vokal, rapping dan seni tari. Tentu saja dengan wajah semanis itu dibekali dengan talenta yang banyak, wanita mana yang tidak jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Jeon Jungkook? Apalagi sebelumnya Jungkook menjadi salah satu dari tiga murid paling berprestasi di sekolahnya. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona Jeon Jungkook yang sekarang?

Itu yang membuat Jungkook agak kesusahan memberikan waktu luang untuk perpustakaannya yang paling ia cintai ini. Seandainya ia tidak bernafsu membalaskan dendamnya sehingga melupakan keadaan sekitar, mungkin ia akan kesini setiap hari seperti meminum obat dari resep dokter.

"Jungkook," Taehyung membuyarkan lamunannya dengan suaranya yang khas, Jungkook menoleh dan tersenyum, "Kau ingin membaca apa disini hm? Aku tidak yakin kau benar-benar membaca buku pelajaran. Kalau sudah selesai aku ada di meja paling ujung," ujarnya panjang lebar. Jungkook mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Setelah melihat tubuh Taehyung yang sedang membaca buku dengan tenang, Jungkook berbalik dan mencari novel favoritnya. Di novel itu bercerita tentang seorang gadis yang dilanda kisah cinta yang sulit. Ia menyukai seniornya tetapi ia tak sadar jika ia memiliki sahabat yang dari dulu menyukainya. Senior yang gadis itu taksir adalah seseorang yang sangat populer. Banyak gadis lain dari sekolahnya yang menganggumi sosok seniornya. Awalnya gadis itu menyerah karena ia merasa saingannya terlalu banyak. Tetapi, ia berusaha menjadi seorang yang pintar dan cantik. Setelah ia berhasil, benar saja sang senior menaksir gadis itu dan mereka berpacaran.

Jungkook tersenyum cerah ketika ia menemukan buku dengan cover berwarna biru muda bergambar hati diantara ribuan buku yang bederet rapi di rak buku, ia mengambilnya dan segera duduk di-

'Sepertinya Taehyung sangat asik membaca bukunya, lebih baik aku didepannya saja.'

-seberang atau didepan Taehyung dan mulai membaca novel favoritnya.

Ia sudah sampai pada bagian dimana sang gadis tengah meragukan perasaannya sendiri. Karena salah satu temannya berkata pada si gadis, 'Percuma kau memiliki dunia didalam genggamanmu, kalau kau masih tak menyadari ada satu hal yang melebihi dunia ini. Yaitu cinta yang tulus. Jika kau tidak menyadarinya, bukalah matamu, tinggalkan dunia dan carilah jawaban yang tepat atas perasaanmu.' Jungkook sangat terkesan dengan kalimat tersebut. Hingga ia menyadari bahwa seseorang juga pernah berkata seperti ini. Tidak sama persis, tetapi rasanya memiliki arti yang sama.

Jungkook menoleh, menatap Taehyung yang tengah serius dengan buku matematika yang ia ambil dari salah satu lorong perpustakaan tersebut. Matanya yang sipit, semakin menyipit saat didapati rumus yang tak terlalu ia mengerti, hidungnya yang kecil tetapi mancung, bibirnya yang tipis serta pipinya yang kemerahan. Wajah Jungkook sedikit memanas ketika ia menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan tentang Taehyung. Apa dia terlalu sibuk dengan ajang balas dendamnya hingga tak menyadari sahabatnya yang mungil ini sangat menggemaskan?

'Tetaplah waras Jeon Jungkook, manusia alien yang mengerikan ini tidak semenggemaskan yang kau pikir,' Jungkook berkata dalam hati. Jungkook kembali berargumen dengan kata hatinya, 'Lagipula dia namja Jeon Jungkook. Dia normal. Ya ya ya.'

Jungkook dan Taehyung sama-sama terlarut dengan buku masing-masing. Taehyung dengan buku matematika ber-cover-kan gambar penggaris dan kalkulator. Sementara Jungkook dengan novel romansanya. Tidak ada satupun yang membuka suara untuk memecahkan keheningan di perpustakaan yang sangat sepi ini. Entah apa yang menghipnotis keduanya hingga tidak peduli apapun yang ada disekitarnya, kecuali buku mereka masing-masing.

Mereka berdua menyelesaikan acara membaca- masing-masing - ketika bel masuk berbunyi. Jungkook dan Taehyung segera berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

Jungkook merasa ada yang mengganjal dihatinya ketika ia membaca bersama Taehyung tadi diperpustakaan. Taehyung menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Ia bukan orang yang bisa fokus membaca di tempat sepi di perpustakaan saat bersama Jungkook. Apa yang aneh dengan Kim Taehyung yang ia kenal?

 **-My Answer-**

Jungkook terkesiap memandang gadis dengan rambut coklat keemasan sebahu, dengan rok kotak-kotak merah diatas lutut, juga wajah yang nampak kacau. Sepertinya gadis ini hampir menangis. Jungkook tidak akan peduli jika itu adalah gadis lain kecuali jika itu-

"Soyoul-ah?" gumam Jungkook yang masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh beberapa orang didekatnya.

-Soyoul.

Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya dengan tenang -menyembunyikan kepanikan dari dalam hatinya-. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya sambil menatap Soyoul dengan malas. Terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari siswa siswi yang melewati mereka. Membuat Jungkook jengah sendiri melihatnya. Soyoul menghapus jejak air matanya dengan kasar dan menatap Jungkook dengan wajah memelas. Jungkook tersenyum senang dalam hati saat melihatnya. Ia menatap Soyoul dengan tatapan -apa-yang-ingin-kau-katakan-.

Soyoul masih menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan yang sama, "Ini soal Jimin," Jungkook mulai tidak suka arah pembicaraan Soyoul kali ini. Masa bodoh dengan para siswa yang kini tengah menggosipkan dirinya dan Soyoul. Jungkook ingin segera pergi dan melanjutkan kegiatannya di perpustakaan yang sempat terhenti karena bel menuju neraka -ralat bel masuk sudah berkumandang.

"Kau tahu aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk ini," tukas Jungkook dengan nada dingin membuat Soyoul sedikit tersentak, "Cepat katakan yang ingin kau katakan. Kalau kau masih dalam posisimu dan tidak berbicara aku akan meninggalkanmu," lanjutnya. Soyoul mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Setelah kejadian di balkon, Jungkook dan Soyoul tidak berbicara sama sekali, hanya melempar tatapan. Dan setelah sekian lama tidak berbicara, Jungkook memberikan kesan pertama yang sangat mengerikan.

Soyoul menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia harusnya sadar, dimana posisinya saat ini. Jungkook dan segala ke sempurnaannya sementara Soyoul hanya bermodalkan wajah cantik. Tidak ada yang lebih spesial dari itu. Itu membuatnya sedikit minder jika diperhadapan dengan sosok Jungkook yang dulu ia kenal sebagai seseorang yang manis, sopan dan hangat. Sekarang?

Jungkook masih menunggu Soyoul bersuara. Ia sesekali melirik jam yang tersemat rapi di pergelangan tangan kanannya, "Soyoul, bisakah kau menghargai waktu-"

"Jimin bermain dibelakangku," ujar Soyoul dengan lirih -memotong kalimat Jungkook-.

Jungkook langsung bungkam saat mendengarnya. Ia harus merespon seperti apa? Apakah ia harus senang dan mengajak Soyoul berbaikan? Atau marah karena Soyoul salah memilih atau-

"Oh," jawab Jungkook singkat.

-mengacuhkannya.

Soyoul terdiam. "Um, apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Soyoul?," Jungkook bertanya dengan hati-hati. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu setelah tahu kekasihnya bermain dibelakangnya. Toh, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama saat melihat Soyoul dan Jimin bermain di depan matanya.

"Aku hanya ingin," Soyoul berujar dengan agak ragu membuat Jungkook sedikit merasa ingin tahu juga, "Meminjam bahumu," Jungkook melongo mendengar permintaan Soyoul kali ini.

Jungkook tertawa meremehkan permintaan Soyoul, membuat yang ditertawakan menunduk dalam dan menciut ditempat. Keadaan sekarang sangat terbalik, dulu Soyoul yang mendominasi dan menindas Jungkook lalu seenaknya bermain dibelakangnya. Sekarang? Jungkook malah tertawa renyah dan meremehkan Soyoul yang kini menunduk karena minder. Kau sangat jenius Tuan Jeon. Kau mengubah keadaan, puaskah kau sekarang?

Jungkook mendekati Soyoul dan sedikit memajukan kepalanya sehingga bibir Jungkook hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari telinga Soyoul, "Sadarlah akan posisimu saat ini Soyoul, kau bukan siapa-siapa yang bisa dengan gamblang menyuruhku ini atau memintaku untuk itu," bisik Jungkook lembut dengan penuh penekanan, "Aku siswa populer dan kau siswa biasa. Aku sempurna sementara kau hanya sepuluh persen dari total kesempurnaan yang kupunya," Soyoul semakin menciut ditempat. Jungkook benar-benar membalaskan dendamnya pada gadis itu. "Dulu memang kau bisa membuatku tunduk dan menuruti semua hal yang kau ingin aku lakukan. Tapi sekarang? Bisakah kau bercermin? Jangan sampai cermin rumahmu berdebu karena jarang kau pakai. Rasakan apa yang dulu aku rasakan, Soyoul," setelahnya Jungkook menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan tersenyum penuh kemangan. Senyum yang menyayat hati dan harga diri Soyoul.

Jungkook menatap jam tangannya dengan tenang lalu kembali memandang Soyoul yang sedari tadi menunduk, "Lihatlah Soyoul, aku terlambat. Aku pergi dan semoga harimu hebat," ia tertawa sambil melangkah meninggalkan Soyoul yang diam mematung.

Gadis itu ambruk sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sudah banjir air mata. Memori otaknya kembali berputar disaat mereka -Soyoul dan Jungkook- masih bersama. Ia akui ia memang memperlakukan Jungkook sebagai budak daripada sebagai seorang kekasih yang sepantasnya. Dan dengan tak berperasaan, Soyoul bermain dibelakang Jungkook. Bukankah Soyoul pantas mendapatkannya.

Tapi ini masalah harga diri. Jungkook dengan keras menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Membuat Soyoul sakit hati. Mau tak mau, Soyoul harus mengakui bahwa Jungkook sudah menang atas segalanya. Soyoul menangis sejadi-jadi. Ia melupakan betapa malunya ia dilihat oleh setiap orang yang berlalu lalang disana. Ia sangat sakit karena harga dirinya sudah terinjak-injak.

 **-My Answer-**

"Aku masih tak tahu harus berkomentar seperti apa," Jungkook memutar bola matanya dengan sangat malas, "Astaga, Jungkook, kau hebat-"

Jungkook menyela kalimatnya, "Tae, kau sudah mengatakan aku hebat -dan aku tahu itu memang benar- tiga kali beturut-turut," bibir tipis Taehyung mengerucut membuat Taehyung semakin menggemaskan dimata Jungkook.

Taehyung membanting tubuh mungil(?)nya ke atas ranjang empuk milik Jungkook. Jungkook menatapnya datar, "Lagipula, aku saja tidak sadar saat mengatakan itu. Maksudku, itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku dan aku bahkan tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang aku katakan," ia menghela nafas panjang di akhir kalimat. Taehyung melirik Jungkook sebentar lalu memandang ke arah langit-langit kamar Jungkook.

"Ya, menurutku itu bagus. Terkadang Soyoul memang membutuhkan kata-kata bijak disaat ia 'jatuh' walau itu menjatuhkan harga dirinya," balas Taehyung dengan wajah ceria.

"Tapi aku merasa-"

"Tidak tega?" potong Taehyung cepat membuat Jungkook membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan malas. Taehyung sedikit terkekeh dan memperbaiki posisinya sehinga ia duduk dan bisa melihat wajah tampan Jungkook yang tengah merunduk, "Kau sudah menyakiti belasan wanita dan sudah membanting jauh harga diri Soyoul, kemudian beberapa detik yang lalu kau merasa tidak tega?"

Jungkook bungkam untuk sesaat, "Aku hanya-"

"Apa kau masih mencintai Soyoul?" tanya Taehyung ragu-ragu.

"Mmm.."

Taehyung ingin sekali mencekik leher Jungkook yang sedari tadi bergumam sambil berpikir, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung barusan. Taehyung menatap Jungkook penuh harap. Berharap pria bergigi kelinci yang tampan itu menjawabnya dengan cepat. Tapi Jungkook masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri membuat Taehyung menjadi gemas sendiri melihatnya. "Jawab aku, jangan bergumam terus," gerutunya sebal.

"Aku hanya merasa kasihan padanya, karena dia wanita. Kau tahu kan maksudku?" Jungkook menoleh pada Taehyung yang kini menatapnya dengan sudut bibir berjengit jijik -sepertinya-. Jungkook harus segera mencari penyumbat telinga ketika Taehyung berekspresi seperti itu. 'Sial aku lupa dimana handsfree ku,' umpat Jungkook dalam hati.

"Jeon Jungkook! Kau sudah bermain bersama banyak wanita! Kau bahkan bercumbu didepan Hani dan kau mengatakan hal yang tak pantas di depan Taeyeon! Astaga dan saat kau sudah menyakiti hati Soyoul, kau malah, kau. Kau," kening Taehyung berkedut kemudian, "Kau merasa kasihan huh?!" omel Taehyung yang lebih tepat diberi sebutan teriakan ibu-ibu yang tengah memarahi suaminya yang ketahuan berciuman dengan wanita lain. Jungkook berkedip sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya takut. Taehyung sedikit menakutkan. "Kenapa tidak dari dulu, bodoh?!" Jungkook bersumpah suara Taehyung yang biasanya merdu sekarang terdengar seperti teriakan hantu yang bisa membuat telinganya tuli seketika.

Jujur saja, Jungkook sangat rindu akan saat-saat dimana ia dan Taehyung seperti ini. Berdua di kamar, tidur bersama, saling bercanda. Tapi salahkan -sekali lagi- Hani dan segala ekor kepopulerannya membuat Jungkook tidak bisa kemana-mana. Jungkook juga rindu omelan tidak penting Taehyung tentang dirinya. Dan ini pertama kalinya Jungkook menyesal menjadikan omelan Taehyung yang membuat telinganya berdengung selama dua puluh menit itu dari daftar hal favoritnya tentang Taehyung.

Jungkook bangkit dan mencoba meninggalkan Taehyung yang tengah memasang wajah marahnya. Imajiner tentang wajah merah dan asap-asap kebul yang keluar dari hidung, telinga serta mulut Taehyung seketika menghantui Jungkook. Taehyung mengambil guling milik Jungkook dan melempar guling tersebut ke wajah Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook terpental dan kembali duduk di kursi meja belajarnya.

"Aish, apa salahku? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya!," gerutu Jungkook tidak terima guling itu dengan tidak elitnya mencium mesra wajah Jungkook sampai ia kembali duduk ke posisi semula.

Taehyung mencibir, "Terserah apa katamu, aku tidak peduli. Yang pasti perasaanmu itu berkebalikan dengan tindakanmu kepada mereka semua," omel Taehyung lagi. "Kau membuatku gemas, saking gemasnya seharusnya aku tadi melemparmu ke atas atap rumahmu," lanjutnya dengan sakartis.

Jungkook terdiam sesaat. Benar apa kata Taehyung. Jujur saja, Jungkook sangat tidak tega untuk menyakiti hati siapapun, hanya saja ketika dia sudah bernafsu untuk membalas dendam, ia akan terus melakukannya tanpa melihat keadaan. Taehyung sangat mengerti Jungkook tidak benar-benar ingin melakukannya, tapi jika Jungkook tidak melakukannya, ia akan menginjak harga dirinya sendiri. Jeon Jungkook sangat menjunjung tinggi yang namanya harga diri. Ia tidak akan peduli dengan yang lain, kecuali harga dirinya. Egois?

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka benar-benar minta maaf," ujar Jungkook membuat Taehyung mendengus sebal, "Ya kurasa aku memang jahat, benarkan?"

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. "Sudah malam, ayo tidur Jungkook-ah, aku ngantuk," rengek Taehyung sambil mengucek-ucek pelan mata sipitnya. Jungkook mendekati Taehyung dan duduk disebelahnya, "Kau mau tidur di ranjang ini bersamaku atau tidak?"

Jungkook mengusak lembut surai gelap Taehyung dengan lembut, "Kau tidur saja duluan, aku tidur di bawah sepertinya," Taehyung mendesah berat.

Jungkook tersenyum dengan tulus lalu menyelimuti Taehyung yang terduduk menghadapnya. "Tidurlah, ini sudah terlalu malam untuk bocah sepert-," Jungkook menghentikan kalimatnya ketika Taehyung menatapnya tajam, "Sudah tidur sana," Jungkook membaringkan Taehyung dan menaikan selimutnya sampe batas leher lalu mengecup kening Taehyung. "Goodnight"

 **-My Answer-**

Malam ini Jungkook, Yoongi, dan Namjoon akan diberi kejutan oleh Hoseok, seorang kekasih yang selama ini menjadi misteri bagi mereka bertiga. Jungkook, Hoseok, Yoongi dan Namjoon adalah satu genk rapp under-ground yang diketuai oleh Namjoon sendiri. Mereka berempat memang jagonya dalam hal rapp dan hip-hop, sementara, Jungkook dan Hoseok tidak hanya ahli dalam masalah rapping. Mereka berdua -Jungkook dan Hoseok- sangat jago dalam 'dance'. Yang paling bertalenta adalah Jungkook, maknae di grup itu, Jungkook tak hanya jago dalam rapping dan dance, ia juga ahli dalam kemampuan olah vokal. Biasanya, jika salah satu dari mereka memiliki pacar atau sedang menyukai seseorang, pasti mereka akan bercerita.

Yoongi sedang mendengarkan lagu dari headset yang dipakainya. Ia sedikit menggoyang-goyang kepala mungilnya sambil mengikuti lirik lagu tersebut. Namjoon sedang berlatih kemampuan rap-nya, sementara Jungkook tengah asik bermain game COC di telepon genggamnya yang berlayar sentuh serta canggih tersebut/?

Jungkook mendesah kecewa karena sudah sepuluh kali ia bermain, layar smart-phone miliknya tak bosan menyatakan kekalahan Jungkook dengan tulisan 'Game Over' yang terpampang disana, "Aish, Yoongi, Namjoon, Hoseok dimana sih? Ini sudah satu jam! Argh," gerutunya sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Yoongi melepaskan headset-nya dan menggantungkannya di lehernya, "Entahlah, mungkin dia tengah membawa pacarnya yang bisa satu sampai dua jam berada didepan cermin untuk berdandan," ujarnya sedikit acuh. Sungguh Yoongi tidak peduli, mau Hoseok punya pacar, selir, atau bahkan menikah diam-diam.

"Heh Jeon Jungkook, berhentilah memanggil kami langsung dengan nama, kau yang paling muda disini," Jungkook mencibir setelah Namjoon menasehatinya. Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Darimana ia bisa dengan mudah menerima anak kurang ajar ini sebagai anggotanya. Sungguh membuat kepalanya sedikit pecah.

Jungkook meletakan smart-phone silver-nya di kantong celana dan melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya. "Aku benci menunggu seperti ini," gerutunya lagi.

Yoongi menjitak kepala Jungkook, "Bersabarlah bocah."

"Hey, aku bukan bocah dasar sipit pirang," tukas Jungkook.

Yoongi membulatkan kedua bola matanya yang sipit itu, "Apa kau bilang? Sipit pirang? Dasar bocah!," diakhiri dengan jari lentik Yoongi yang menjambak rambut Jungkook dengan bertenaga. Membuat yang dijambak hanya bisa meringis pelan.

"Asal kau tahu, rambut pirangmu itu tidak membuat namja-namja genit di kampusmu itu takut, kau malah lebih tampak seperti boneka barbie. Yaak! Berhentilah menjambak rambutku!"

Namjoon hanya bisa menggeleng heran. Memang Jungkook dan Yoongi selalu saja adu mulut. Entah masalah perform mereka atau masalah kecil seperti rambut. Mereka memang sangat kekanakan kalau bertemu seperti ini. Tapi ada saatnya Jungkook dan Yoongi akur seperti kakak-adik.

Yoongi melepaskan Jungkook yang kini bernafas lega. "Dasar bocah, berhenti menyebutku seperti itu." Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, "Memang rambutku ini tidak membuat namja-namja genit di kampusku berhenti menggodaku, tapi kan ada Namjoon yang selalu melindungiku, benarkan?," dikalimat terakhirnya, Yoongi melirik Namjoon dan berkedip-kedip imut padanya. Jungkook ingin muntah saat ini juga.

Namjoon hanya mengangguk dengan malasnya, membuat Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sementara Jungkook hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Yoongi dan Namjoon memang berpacaran, jauh sebelum mereka merekrut Jungkook menjadi anggota terakhir genk mereka. Jungkook hanya bisa menonton dengan pasrah jika melihat Yoongi dan Namjoon bermesraan didepannya. Ia iri? Tentu saja. Ia tak pernah semesra itu dengan mantannya. Atau setidaknya, dengan mantan kekasihnya yang sempat ia permainkan. Jungkook tertawa miris mengingat dirinya sangat tidak pandai dalam suatu hubungan -setidaknya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk merubah penampilannya dan memacari bebarapa yeoja sekaligus.

Jungkook selalu memberikan perhatian berlebih kepada dua kekasihnya yang terdahulu. Itu yang membuatnya selalu dipermainkan. Dengan rendah hati, ia selalu memaafkan segala kesalahan kekasihnya, walau itu berkali-kali dilakukan kekasihnya. Ia hanya tak mau, kekasih-kekasihnya itu bernasib sama dengan ibunya. Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, menahan air matanya keluar ketika ia mengingat kembali ibunya. Ibu dan Ayah Jungkook sudah beberapa tahun menikah. Itu semua karena perjodohan atas nama perusahaan. Memang awalnya hubungan Ayah dan Ibu Jungkook tidak didasari cinta. Bahkan dulu ayah Jungkook sangat tidak terima dengan perjodohan tersebut, ia sering pulang malam dalam keadaan mabuk. Atau sering kali ayah Jungkook kedapatan membawa wanita-wanita jalang dan bercinta di kamar tidur mereka.

Sedangkan ibu Jungkook? Percaya atau tidak, ibunya Jungkook saat masih SMA, sangat mengagumi ayahnya. Hanya saja ibunya hanya bisa memandang ayah Jungkook dari kejauhan. Dan ketika kedua orang tuanya berkata bahwa mereka akan dijodohkan, betapa senangnya hati ibu Jungkook. Namun, rasa senang itu luntur ketika mereka menikah.

Jungkook memang masih sangat kecil untuk menjadi saksi drama tragedi ayah dan ibunya. Ibu yang selalu sabar dengan kelakuan ayah, sementara ayahnya yang menyia-nyiakan ibunya. Melihat ibunya yang sangat menyedihkan, membuat Jungkook sedikit banyak membenci ayahnya. Ah, dan itu bisa menjadi salah satu alasan ia menjadi seperti ini.

"Itu Hoseok, dan.. Hei mana orang yang di janjikan," Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya.

Hoseok memamerkan cengiran khasnya, "Maafkan aku, hanya saja kekasihku itu tidak bisa datang," ujarnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Yoongi bersungut sebal sementara Namjoon memakluminya. Jungkook? Ia hanya diam.

Jungkook bahkan tak mendengar apa yang Hoseok katakan. Malam itu, Jungkook terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri. Ia terus melamun sampai ia menjadi tuli. Tidak, tidak, ia tidak tuli. Hanya saja, karena ia terlarut dalam lamunan tentang masa lalu, membuatnya lupa dia ada dimana. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Semua suara seakan lenyap perlahan. Dan malam itu Jungkook pulang lebih awal.

 **-My Answer-**

Mijoo hanya diam sambil mengeluarkan tetes demi tetes bulir bulir berlian dari matanya. Sementara Daehyun menatap Mijoo dengan geram. Ia kembali menampar Mijoo dengan keras. Mijoo masih diam, ia enggan menatap suaminya. Ada perasaan cinta dan benci dalam hatinya, membuatnya sesak sendiri. Sementara disudut sana, seorang anak kecil hanya mengintip dari pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Daehyun kembali menampar Mijoo, seakan-akan ia tidak puas jika Mijoo tidak merintih kesakitan karena kekasarannya. Tidak, Mijoo masih diam. Ia berdiri dengan tegak, menatap Daehyun dengan matanya. Daehyun geram, ia mencengkram dagu Mijoo hingga membuat gadis itu sulit bernafas.

"Kau masih bisa menatapku seperti itu? Kau berani sekali, Jeon Mijoo!" Ia membentak Mijoo dengan suara seraknya yang khas, membuat gadis yang kini ia siksa sedikit tersentak.

Mijoo menyentak tangan besar Daehyun kencang, "Kau siapa! Hah!? Kau siapa hingga bisa memperlakukanku layaknya binatang, Jeon Daehyun-ssi!" Mijoo balas membentak Daehyun tak kalah keras. Daehyun kembali melayangkan tangannya untuk memukul Mijoo, namun tangannya tertahan di atas udara. Membuat Mijoo yang sudah tutup mata bersiap menerima pukulan Daehyun untuk kesekian kalinya, membuka mata karena ia tak merasakan apapun menyentuh kulit wajahnya yang sudah lebam dan membiru. "Mengapa kau tidak memukulku hah!? Kalau perlu bunuh aku sampai kau puas Daehyun! Bunuh aku! Bunuh! Kau membuatku benci hidupku sendiri! Kau membuatku menjadi wanita yang tidak berguna! Kenapa tidak sekalian kau membunuhku hah? Dan kau bisa bebas menyetubuhi wanita-wanita jalang di luar sana!" Daehyun tertegun, ia menarik kembali tangannya dan menunduk. Ia enggan menatap gadis itu.

Mijoo mulai terisak, dengan susah payah ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Tidakkah kau memiliki perasaan, sedikit saja?" nada bicara Mijoo sedikit melembut, membuat Daehyun semakin tertegun mendengarnya, "Aku tidak butuh kau membalas perasaanku. Aku hanya ingin, setidaknya suamiku memperlakukanku dengan baik, walau itu terpaksa Daehyun. Aku tahu kau membenciku, aku tahu dan aku paham hiks-," Mijoo menghapus lelehan air matanya pelan, "Tapi, setidaknya, bisakah kau berhenti Daehyun? Apa kau tidak tahu, aku juga sangat sakit. Dadaku selalu berdenyut sakit, ketika aku tahu suamiku sendiri, didepan mataku bercinta dengan wanita lain. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya Daehyun? Sakit," ujarnya dengan penekanan di kata terakhir, "Tapi aku melupakan perasaan itu, aku memikirkan bagaimana bila Jungkook melihatnya. Dia masih berumur lima tahun. Tidakkah kau memikirkannya?"

"Aku memang menyukaimu sejak kelas satu SMA, kau sangat berkharisma, dan kau sangat baik kepada semua orang. Termasuk kepada kekasihmu. Tentu saja," Daehyun menatap Mijoo lekat, "Dan kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika Ayah dan Ibu menjodohkanku dengan anak dari keluarga Jeon, dan itu adalah kau, aku senang. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak senang, jika kau akan segera menikahi orang yang kau kagumi selama tiga tahun? Tapi disisi lain, aku merasa tidak enak pada Junhong, apalagi dia adalah sahabatku sendiri," Mijoo mencoba menahan air matanya, "Andai aku bisa memutar waktu, aku ingin mengatakan pada mereka, aku tak pantas untukmu."

Mijoo kini balas menatap Daehyun dengan wajahnya yang bengkak. Dengan lebam lebam serta kemerahan tanda ia menahan rasa sedihnya, "Mau bagaimanapun Junhong adalah sahabatku. Aku tahu, sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya saat mengetahui kalau sahabatmu sendiri menikah dengan kekasihmu yang paling kaucintai. Aku menahan semuanya, asal kau tahu itu. Aku tak sanggup menolak perjodohan ini. Mau tahu apa alasanku?," Mijoo tertawa pelan. Sangat berbeda dengan keadaan hatinya yang kini ingin sekali menjerit, meneriaki langit malam. Ia ingin berteriak, meluapkan semua rasa sedihnya. Ini sungguh sesak.

"Aku memang lahir dari kalangan konglomerat memang. Segala kebutuhanku tercukupi. Tapi, itulah yang membuatku ingin hilang ditelan bumi," Ia menundukkan wajah manisnya yang sedikit hancur karena lebam dan bengkak serta kemerahan, "Aku hidup tanpa kasih sayang, Daehyun-ah. Ayah dan Ibu sibuk dengan perusahaan mereka, dan mereka masih terbayang-bayang oleh sosok Minji, kembaranku. Mereka selalu membanding-bandingkanku dengan Minji. Minji memang pintar, baik dan sopan. Sedangkan aku? Aku berada di peringkat paling bawah, aku sangat ketus pada siapapun, kau tahu seberapa tidak bergunanya aku dimata mereka?"

"Aku.. Aku lelah.. Aku selalu berada di belakang bayangan Minji. Aku selalu merasa menciut ketika ayah dan ibuku sudah membicarakan Minji. Aku lelah hidup seperti ini," tangisan Mijoo pecah, "Hiks, hiks. Aku hiks.. Aku menyetujui ini pada akhirnya, agar aku bisa diandalkan di mata mereka. Walau aku tahu, akan berakhir seperti ini, Daehyun." Daehyun masih diam, ia mencoba mencerna cerita yang baru ia dengar. Ia tersentuh dengan cerita itu, "Dan lagi aku kembali dibanding-bandingkan dengan Minji. Lagi. Aku ingin berteriak pada mereka bahwa aku dan Minji berbeda. Aku adalah aku. Minji adalah Minji."

"Mijoo-"

"Sekarang aku tidak bahagia, untuk kau ketahui. Junhong membenciku. Kau membenciku. Ayah dan ibuku juga membenciku. Aku harus apa? Aku lelah hidup seperti ini Daehyun."

Mijoo tertawa keras. "Lihatlah, dunia bahkan bukan untuk kutinggali. Aku hidup, dimana semua orang membenciku," ia tersenyum. Untuk menyembunyikan luka dalam yang ada dihatinya, "Aku akan mengurus surat cerai. Jadi kau bisa kembali bersama Junhong. Aku dan Jungkook akan pindah besok pagi. Lalu minggu depan kita bertemu dipersidangan," Daehyun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tak menyangka, ternyata Mijoo berbeda jauh dengan apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Dan sekarang? Gadis itu sudah mengurus surat perceraiannya?

"Aku mencintaimu Daehyun."

 **-My Answer-**

Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Ia terlalu penat. Mimpi buruk yang seminggu ini menghantuinya membuatnya sedikit tertekan. Ia tak sanggup menambah tekanan dengan datang kesekolah. Ia memutuskan untuk menemani ibunya yang cuti bekerja karena sakit.

Jungkook melangkah pelan menuju kamar pribadi eommanya. Ia berusaha tak membuat suara sedikitpun, agar ibunya tidak terbangun. Dengan perlahan ia duduk di sisi ranjang ibunya. Menatapnya lekat, membuat Jungkook masih tak percaya bahwa ibunya menanggung beban begitu berat. Wajahnya masih sama seperti dua belas tahun yang lalu. Mata doe, hidung mancung, kulit putih bersih. Kecuali beberapa garis lurus di sekitar pipinya yang membuat kecantikan ibunya perlahan sirna. Jungkook mengusap pipi Mijoo dengan lembut.

"Ibu, aku menyayangimu. Lihatlah, tubuhmu bersuhu lebih dari tiga puluh sembilan derajat. Kau sakit?," gumam Jungkook pelan, "Apa aku menyusahkanmu? Sampai kau bekerja ditempat bejat tersebut?" suara Jungkook yang sedikit serak tak mampu membangunkan ibunya yang kini tengah tertidur lelap. Ia menatap wajah damai ibunya yang tengah tertidur. Tak satupun beban atau tekanan yang tergambar di wajah manis Mijoo -ibunya. Jungkook tersenyum, "Apa jadinya jika ibu tahu aku tidak berbeda jauh dengan ayah? Aku bahkan lebih bejat dari ayah," ia kembali berujar pelan. Jungkook menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah manis Mijoo yang tergores bekas luka. "Maafkan aku, Ibu."

Mijoo menggeliat pelan, membuat tangan Jungkook berhenti dan tertarik kembali. Mata doe milik Mijoo perlahan terbuka, mencoba menerima biasan cahaya kamarnya dengan retinanya. Lalu ia beralih menatap Jungkook yang kini menatapnya dengan intens. Mijoo tersenyum dan segera mendudukan dirinya.

"Selamat pagi, Jungkook-ah," ujarnya dengan senyum cerianya.

Jungkook tahu betul, itu bukan senyum yang sebenarnya, "Hm," balas Jungkook sekenanya.

Mijoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Berhentilah jadi orang dingin, Jeon Jungkook," gerutunya sambil menjitak pelan kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya bergumam, "Hmm," sebagai jawaban.

Mijoo mendesah pelan, "Baiklah, apa kau ingin sarapan-"

"Aku yang akan memasakan sarapan untukmu, Ibu," Jungkook bangkit dari ranjang ibunya dan melangkah mengabaikan omelan ibunya.

Mijoo terdiam. Ia mencoba mencerna kegiatan anak semata wayangnya yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tumben sekali ia memasakan sarapan untuk Mijoo. Ia meniti jarung jam yang ada di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Sudah pukul tujuh. Bukankah seharusnya Jungkook sudah berangkat sekolah? Tiga puluh menit lagi bel masuk, bukan? Mungkin Jungkook ada masalah di sekolahnya, makanya ia membolos hari ini, pikir Mijoo.

Sementara di dapur, Jungkook tengah memasak bubur untuk Mijoo. Ia memberi sedikit garam, daging ayam yang telah dihaluskan dan bubuk merica untuk menambah kesan spicy. Mijoo sangat suka makanan pedas. Jungkook mengaduk bubur tersebut. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup, Jungkook mematikan kompor dan menuangkan bubur tersebut di mangkuk lalu meletekannya di atas nampan. Setelah itu ia beralih mengambil blender dan beberapa buah jambu. Ia memblender jambu tersebut, lalu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Ia meletakan gelas jus jambu tersebut di atas nampan. Setelah itu, Jungkook membawa nampan tersebut ke kamar Mijoo.

Mijoo sedikit tersentak ke belakang melihat kedatangan Jungkook yang terkesan tiba-tiba. Jungkook mengabaikan Mijoo, ia menaruh nampan itu di nakas sebelah tempat tidur ibunya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Jungkook mengambil semangkuk bubut itu dan bersiap menyuapi Mijoo. Mijoo memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, menatapnya heran. Jungkook menjadi aneh akhir-akhir ini. Selain sering pulang lewat dari jam sebelas malam, Jungkook menjadi lebih perhatian padanya. Jungkook sepertinya tersambar petir sehingga menjadi seperti ini, pikirnya konyol. Jungkook mengabaikan tatapan ibunya yang membuatnya sedikit risih ini.

"Makanlah, buka mulutmu," ujar Jungkook dituruti oleh ibunya. Mijoo membuka mulutnya dan memakan sesendok bubur buatan tangan Jungkook.

Lidah Mijoo bisa merasakan dari renyah dan gurih bubur buatan Jungkook. Rasanya asinnya pas dan daging-daging kecil di dalamnya membuat bubur buatannya terasa renyah. Jungkook tersenyum tipis melihat ibunya menikmati bubur tersebut. Mijoo kembali membuka mulutnya ketika ia berhasil menelan bubur itu ke kerongkongannya. Jungkook kembali mengambil sesendok bubur itu dan menyuapinya ke mulut ibunya. Mijoo tersenyum merasakan masakan Jungkook yang terasa sangat enak dilidahnya. Kemampuannya memasak sepertinya menurun kepada Jungkook. Mijoo menghabiskan buburnya dan meminum segelas jus jambu yang tadi Jungkook buat. Ia kembali tersenyum merasakan jus jambu buatan Jungkook yang sangat enak itu.

"Enak?" Mijoo mengangguk pelan, "Habis itu minum obatmu, Eomma. Dan hari ini lebih baik kau tidak bekerja apa-"

"Tidak bisa, hari ini bos menyuruhku lembur, Jungkook-ah," sela Mijoo menolak perintah Jungkook.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya, "Tapi kau demam. Kau sakit. Berhenti bekerja di tempat bejat itu. Aku lebih suka kau jadi pelayan cafe seperti biasa, daripada pelayan bar setiap malam," ujar Jungkook lembut.

Mijoo menatap wajah anak satu-satunya tersebut dengan tidak percaya, bagaimana anak ingusan seperti Jungkook tahu pekerjaan malam sang Ibu? Padahal Mijoo dengan cerdik menyembunyikan pekerjaan sampingannya ini, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu darimana aku mendapatkan informasi tentang hal ini, Ibu." Jungkook bangkit dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Mijoo yang terdiam di atas ranjangnya.

Mijoo memang bekerja menjadi pelayan cafe sampai jam dua belas siang. Ia biasanya pulang dan memasakan Jungkook beberapa makanan sebagai makan siang. Lalu saat malam tiba, Mijoo selalu berkata pada Jungkook bahwa ia memiliki dua shift. Shift malam dan shift pagi. Padahal, maksud Mijoo dengan 'shift malam' adalah menjadi pelayan di suatu bar dengam gaji tinggi. Karena Mijoo tahu uang dari kerjanya sebagai pelayan cafe hanya cukup untuk makan sehari-hari. Sementara bekerja menjadi pelayan bar, Mijoo akan mendapatkan gaji dua kali lipat dari uang sekolah Jungkook selama sebulan. Ia selama ini menyembunyikan pekerjaan 'malam'-nya agar Jungkook tidak malu memiliki ibu sekelas pelacur.

Masyarakat berasumsi jika seorang wanita bekerja di bar, pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari yang namanya 'seks'. Maka dari itu, setiap wanita yang bekerja di bar akan dicap sebagai pelacur. Mijoo sadar sekali dengan itu. Ia juga tidak mau bekerja ditempat bejat seperti itu. Dimana para om-om genit dengan bebas mencubit bokongnya dan meremas dadanya. Andaikan bukan karena gajinya yang tinggi, ingin sekali Mijoo menendang wajah om-om genit tersebut. Seandainya ia hidup sendiri, ia tidak peduli semenderita apapun dirinya, asal jangan bekerja di tempat sebejat itu. Tapi karena ia memiliki Jungkook, anak satu-satunya yang ia cintai, ia tak mau melihat anaknya menderita karena kekurangan ataupun karena Mijoo di cap 'pelacur' oleh tetangganya. Maka dari itu Mijoo menutup rapat-rapat rahasia besarnya.

Mijoo menunduk dalam, setetes air mata jatuh di selimut putih bermotif kelinci miliknya. Ia sangat merasa bersalah pada Jungkook. Jungkook sudah tahu siapa Mijoo sebenarnya. Ia tahu pasti Jungkook sangat kecewa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Beginilah keadaan mereka. "Maafkan Eomma, Kookie-ya," gumamnya pelan. Lalu ia sedikit terisak. "Aku sudah membohongimu selama ini," andai Mijio tahu, bahwa Jungkook lebih bejat dari ibu atau ayahnya. "Jungkook-ah maafkan aku hiks.."

Jungkook membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia yang sedari tadi mendengar ibunya terisak walau tertahan, hanya bisa diam sambil menangis dalam hati. Ia tak sanggup melihat ibunya menangis lagi. Cukup. Tak bisakah seseorang menghilangkan beban berat yang Mijoo pikul? Jungkook tidak bisa melihat Mijoo menangis. Ia tidak kuat melihat air mata keluar untuk kesekian kalinya. Jungkook tahu betul betapa menderitanya seorang Mijoo. Penolakan dari keluarga sendiri sampai penolakan dari suaminya yang terdahulu. Ia bisa merasakan betapa berat beban yang Mijoo pikul.

'Tuhan,bisakah kau mengambil semua beban itu dari ibuku?'

 **To be continued...**

 **THANKS TOO ALL REVIEW, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITE. RNR PLEASE.**


	5. Chapter 4

Casts: Jungkook, V, Jimin, Soyoul, J-Hope, Suga, Rap Monster, Jin etc

Pairs: Main- KookV

Support- find in this story.

Length: series/chaptered

Genres: Romance, drama, family, friend-ship, angst

Rating: M (Not for children under 17+)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah jam dua belas siang. Tepat tengah hari. Matahari tak henti-hentinya memancarkan sinarnya yang sangat dinantikan oleh mahkluk bumi, walau yeah tak sedikit pula yang menggerutu karena sinarnya yang terlampau terik. Taehyung berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Ia sangat tidak bersemangat.

Walau tadi di kelas Park saem memulangkan seluruh siswa di kelasnya, tetap saja ia tidak bersemangat. Ia sangat tidak mood melihat bangku sebelahnya kosong sedari tadi. Jungkook, bocah itu hari ini tidak masuk. Dan tak memberi kabar padanya. Itu sangat menyebalkan. Taehyung sangat khawatir, tidakkah Jungkook tahu itu?

"Dasar bodoh, apakah ia tidak tahu mengenai "Hukum Kecemasan?," gerutunya sambil menghentakan kakinya sebal, "Oh sial, mana ada hukum seperti itu," ia mengetuk sisi kepalanya sendiri. "Jeon Jungkook aku bisa gila," rutuknya lagi.

"Jeon Jungkook kenapa ?," Taehyung memutar tubuhnya dan melihat siapa yang barusan bertanya padanya. Matanya membulat ketika melihat seorang laki-laki berdiri dengan kemeja putihnya, wajahnya tampan, dan potongan rambutnya, Taehyung sangat mengenali siapa pemuda yang ada didepannya ini, "Hai, Kim Taehyung? Sudah lama tidak bertemu?," sapanya ramah.

Taehyung tersenyum dan segera memeluk tubuh pemuda itu dengan erat, "Jin-hyung, aku merindukanmu," rengeknya manja.

Yang dipeluk segera membalas pelukan Taehyung dan mengusap lembut rambut kecoklatan milik Taehyung. "I miss you too, Taehyung-ie," Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan berdecak sebal.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu," sungutnya sebal malah dibalas kekehan rendah dari Jin.

"Aku bukan pria kecil berumur sepuluh tahun lagi hyung.

Jin hanya terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut kecoklatan tersebut. "Kau mau pulang?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Kau akan berkunjung?"

"Tentu jika kau mengijinkannya."

Taehyung tertawa mendengar kata-kata Jin barusan. "Ayolah, selama ini aku selalu mengijinkannya bukan?"

Jin terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang lalu tersenyum dan segera berjalan mendahalui Taehyung. Taehyung merengut sebelum mengikuti langkah besar Jin.

"Kau sudah semakin besar Taehyung," ujar Jin sambil terus berjalan. Taehyung hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, "Ya memang. Kau kira aku akan selamanya jadi bocah, huh?"

"Aku tahu itu. Em, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Baik dan membosankan. Seperti biasanya."

"Bagaimana dengan sahabatmu yang sok keren itu?"

"Sok keren?," Taehyung berpikir sejenak, "Maksudmu Jungkook?," didalam hati Taehyung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat Jin menjuluki Jungkook pria sok keren. Andai Jungkook tahu, sudah pasti Jungkook dan Jin akan beradu mulut. Jin mengangguk. "Dia memang keren tahu!"

Jin melirik Taehyung sekilas lalu mengulum senyum, "Kau menyukainya?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Bahkan ia tak bergeming sama kali. Jin menghela nafasnya berat, "Hm, kau menyukainya, benarkan?"

"Yah, kau benar," aku Taehyung dengan santainya.

"Melupakan perasaanmu padaku, begitu mudahnya kah-"

Taehyung terdiam, "-Bahkan kau menemukan penggantiku?"

"Hmm.."

Jin terkekeh, "Ah, sayang sekali, aku menyukaimu Taehyung."

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu menyukai Jungkook?," tanya Jin penasaran.

Taehyung mengendikan bahu, dirinya terlihat ragu, "Entahlah. Aku menyukainya, karena, yeah-," jedanya beberapa detik, lalu ia membuang nafas kasar, "-tiba-tiba saja Jungkook terlihat begitu berkilau, bercahaya dan mempesona bagiku," detik itu juga Taehyung menyesal berkata seperti itu ketika Jin malah menyemburkan tawanya sampai-sampai banyak orang yang menatapnya dengan keheranan. Jin membuatnya malu sekali kali ini. "Yah, jangan tertawa!" gerutunya sambil mengetuk sisi kepala Jin dengan kejamnya.

Jin mengusap bekas pukulan Taehyung dengan kasar, "Aish, pukulanmu selalu menyakitkan, asal kau tahu!" Jin memprotes. Taehyung tertawa mengejek sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Salahmu sendiri, dasar sok tampan!" teriak Taehyung yang berlari setelahnya.

Jin yang tidak terima sebutan 'sayang' dari Taehyung yang ditujukan untuknya segera mengejar tubuh yang mungil darinya tersebut. Taehyung terus berlari, "Coba saja kalau kau bisa mengejarku, dasar lamban!" ejek Taehyung lagi.

 **-My Answer-**

Taehyung memberikan Jin segelas teh lalu duduk disebelahnya dengan santai. Jin segera mengambil secangkir teh tersebut dan menyeruputnya sedikit. Lalu, ia meletakan kembali cangkir berisi teh tersebut di atas meja. Manik matanya menerawang setiap sudut ruangan tersebut. Tidak jauh berbeda dari dua tahun yang lalu. Harumnya pun masih aroma yang sama. Bahkan tatanannya tidak ada satupun yang berubah. Kecuali, disisi ujung bupet terdapat foto Chanyeol, Jimin, Baekhyun serta Taehyung. Jin paham, toh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menikah, sudah sepantasnya foto anggota keluarga baru Taehyung tersebut dipajang di bupet tempat foto-foto disana.

Jin berdiri dan berjalan menuju bupet tersebut dan berhenti tepat didepan foto kecil Taehyung. Ia tersenyum tipis. Rasanya waktu berlalu terlalu cepat. Taehyung yang dulu manis dan menggemaskan, sekarang tumbuh menjadi anak SMA yang jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri. Jin ingat sekali, ketika Taehyung memasuki masa sekolah menengah pertamanya, ia secara terang-terang mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Jin dan meminta Jin menjadi kekasihnya. Sungguh pemuda yang berani, pikir Jin waktu itu. Tapi, waktu itu Jin sudah kelas dua belas. Ia ingin fokus belajar dan mengikuti ujian fakultas kedokteran, makanya ia menolak Taehyung. Walau sebenernya Jin masih memendam rasa sukanya pada Taehyung. Apalagi sudah dua tahun tidak bertemu, rasa suka yang dipupuk kerinduan tersebut malah berkembang. Jadi, cintakah? Entahlah Jin masih agak ragu soal cinta. Lagipula Taehyung sudah menemukan orang yang ia sukai. Dan itu Jeon Jungkook, bukan Kim Seok Jin.

Sementara Taehyung masih dalam posisi duduk disofa sambil melirik sesekali smart-phone miliknya yang sama kali tidak melakukan apapun. Tidak berkedip. Tidak bergetar. Tidak menyala. Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu menaruh keningnya ke atas meja dengan lesu. Ia mengutuk smart-phone miliknya yang -demi Tuhan- tidak melakukan pergerakan sama sekali.

'Aish, tidak bisakah ia meneleponku atau mengirimiku pesan. Atau mention di ka-talk. Atau apapun!,' gerutunya dalam hati sambil memutar-mutar benda pipih berwarna hitam tersebut diatas meja sambil menghela nafasnya kasar berkali-kali.

Jin melirik Taehyung sejenak, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada deretan foto keluarga Taehyung yang berjejer rapi diatas bupet berwarna coklat gelap tersebut. Ia memandangi satu-satu bingkai foto tersebut sembari melayangkan pikirannya ke beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sesekali ia tersenyum, sesekali ia terkekeh dan sesekali menatap foto didepannya penuh haru membuat sudut pipi Taehyung sedikit berjengit melihatnya. Ia berpikir kalau mungkin saja Jin sudah gila akibat fakultas kedokteran yang menurutnya mengerikan dengan banyak praktek di rumah sakit, bertemu dengan orang berpenyakitan. Mulai dari penyakit ringan sampai penyakit berat. Oh itu sangat mengerikan untuk Taehyung pikirkan. Apalagi kalau harus berinteraksi dengan mayat, yang bisa saja bangun secara tiba-tiba dan mencekiknya seperti di film-film horor yang ia tonton berkali-kali. Pikiran Taehyung terlalu berlebihan.

Taehyung menyandarkan punggungnya di sisi sofa sambil melirik smart-phone-nya yang jelas-jelas masih diam ditempat dalam keadaan yang sama. Taehyung jengkel sendiri dibuatnya.

Jin memandangi foto Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jimin dan Taehyung yang ada di paling ujung deretan. Ia meneliti tiap lekuk foto tersebut. "Em, Taehyung?," Taehyung menyumpahi smart-phone-nya sebelum menoleh kepada Jin yang tadi memanggilnya, "Apakah Chanyeol orang yang baik?"

"Tentu saja," sahutnya santai, "Dia tidak hanya baik. Dia itu orang yang paling konyol yang pernah aku temui," tambahnya dengan senyum lebar. Taehyung selalu antusias dalam segala hal. Kecuali hal itu mengganggu pikirannya, ia akan mengabaikannya. Jika terlalu mengganggu, ia malah berubah menjadi seseorang yang penasaran.

Jin beralih memandang ke arah Taehyung yang sedang sibuk beradu mulut dengan smart-phone-nya, "Kurasa kau lebih konyol," Taehyung memandangnya jengkel, "Kau kira dengan menyumpah-serapahi benda canggih itu bisa membuat Jungkook memberikan kabarnya padamu? Kau malahan akan di katai orang gila jika banyak orang yang melihat kelakuanmu."

Taehyung mendecih, "Dia itu menyebalkan, kau tahu? Aku bahkan tak habis pikir bisa bersahabat bahkan MENYUKAI seorang Jeon Jungkook," gerutunya ditambah penekanan saat ia mengatakan 'menyukai' dikalimatnya tersebut.

Jin mengetuk sisi kepala Taehyung dengan jari telunjuknya, "Stop it. Terkadang kau harus bersikap sassy didepannya," ujar Jin yang mendekat dan mengambil secangkir teh -yang isinya sebagian sudah diminumnya-, lalu menyeruput teh itu sampai habis.

"Sassy? Maksudmu, jual mahal, begitu? Kau pikir aku wanita hah?"

"Jadi kau ingin terlihat murahan?"

Taehyung cemberut ketika ia kalah telak dalam perdebatan tak pentingnya dengan Jin. Jin memang jago membuat perdebatan apapun menjadikannya pemenang membuat Taehyung tidak suka itu, "Baik, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi bagaimana?"

Jin terlihat berpikir, "Baekkie umma pernah mengatakan padaku soal jual mahal sebenarnya," ujar Taehyung, "Tapi ide-nya soal bagaimana melakukannya sedikit membuatku ingin muntah sebenarnya."

"Memangnya bagaimana?"

Taehyung meraih ponselnya, "Umm pokoknya itu akan membuatku seperti penari strip tease di bar yang menggoda para lelaki muda dan om om lalu menendang mereka saat kau mulai disentuh. Err.. Itu menggelikan," gumamnya.

Jin menatap Taehyung, "Dia menyuruhmu menjadi seorang penar strip-tease?," detik itu juga Taehyung bersumpah akan menendang bokong Jin sampai ke Afrika andai Jin bukan teman dekatnya. Jin segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat Taehyung menyiapkan sebuah tinju di cengkraman tangannya yang kuat. "Baik aku mengerti," ujar Jin membuat Taehyung tertawa puas.

Taehyung berhenti tertawa lalu menatap lurus kedepan, "Jin-"

Sementara Jin ikut terdiam dan menatap meja didepannya, sebelum Taehyung memanggilnya. "-Aku," entah kenapa Taehyung merasa nafasnya sedikit tercekat, "A-aku"

"Aku?"

"Aku emm.. Aku.."

Jin mendesah berat, "Katakan sesuatu dengan jelas. Jangan membuatku penasaran."

Taehyung mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri, "Argh.. Mengapa susah sekali mengatakannya!," gumamnya pelan.

Jin memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau membuatku penasaran, bodoh!"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa-"

.

.

.

.

.

"-aku lapar. Masakanlah sesuatu untukku"

 **-My Answer-**

Jungkook duduk di bar dengan kepala penat. Hari ini terlalu banyak yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ia hanya ingin masalahnya cepat selesai. Ia tak bisa -tak sanggup- lagi melihat ibunya yang berjuang sendirian untuk masa depannya. Jungkook selama ini tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ibunya harus berjuang seperti ini, padahal ia tak pernah berpikir sebeginikah kekurangannya? Itulah yang selalu berkelebat di benak Jungkook. Apalagi perpisahannya dengan ibunya tadi sore bisa dibilang tidak berjalan dengan baik. Jungkook merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika ia -tanpa pikir panjang- dengan lancar membentak ibunya karena ia tak mau mendengarkan Jungkook untuk tidak bekerja ditempat bejat seperti itu. Jungkook tidak bisa berkaca, dia bahkan bermain dengan banyak wanita jalang dan murahan disini, walau tidak benar-benar menyentuhnya.

Ia ingin bumi menelannya saat itu juga saat ibunya menangis dengan rapuhnya didepan mata Jungkook, itu sangat menyakitinya. Ia terus bergumam 'Kau bodoh Jungkook' sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Seorang bartender datang dan meminta pesanan Jungkook. Seperti biasa, Jungkook memesan Tequila.

Jungkook dan ibunya memang sangat dekat sejak kecil. Saat itu Jungkook masih sangat kecil ketika melihat kenyataan bahwa ibunya dan ayahnya tidak saling mencintai lalu bercerai seminggu dari kejadian hari itu. Saat itu, ibu Jungkook dan Jungkook datang kerumah besar Tuan Kim -ayah Mijoo atau ibunya Jungkook- dan menceritakan segalanya kepada mereka semua. Awalnya Tuan besar Kim menerima mereka dengan senang hati namun entah kenapa pria tua bangka itu menendang Mijoo dan Jungkook keluar.

Jungkook memang masih terlalu kecil untuk dapat mengerti mengapa kakeknya mengusir ibu dan dirinya. Tapi semenjak sekolah pertama, Jungkook mulai berpikir yang seharusnya orang dewasa pikirkan. Dewasa sebelum waktunya membuatnya enggan mempunyai banyak teman dan menjadi seseorang yang dingin. Tapi karena Soyoul, entah kenapa dia malah menjadi seorang yang masih kekanakan dengan balas dendamnya.

Sejak Jungkook menginjakan kakinya di sekolah dasar, ibunya bekerja keras di cafe milik sahabat baiknya waktu sekolah menengah atas. Sejak saat itu, Jungkook dan ibunya jarang bertemu, karena Mijoo bekerja sampai malam. Terlebih kalau cafe sedang ramai, terkadang Mijoo datang tepat saat Jungkook sudah tertidur. Jungkook pun terbiasa sendirian dari kecil. Ia benci orang asing. Makanya ketika teman Mijoo datang untuk menjaga si kecil Jungkook, Jungkook merengek pada ibunya agar ia diijinkan sendirian di apartemen kecil mereka, dengan satu syarat, ia harus mengijinkan temannya masuk untuk mengecek keadaannya.

"Oh shit! Damnit!," umpat Jungkook setelan menelan tequila ditangannya, "Shit! Shit! Kau brengsek Jeon Jungkook!," umpatnya lagi membuat bartender yang berdiri didepan Jungkook sedikit berjengit heran, "Kau membentaknya aahh! Aku ingin mati sekarang juga," ujarnya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya. Merutuki hal yang begitu saja ia lakukan tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Ia benar-benar tak bermaksud membentak ibunya dengan mengucapkan kata-kata kasar, karena itu menyakiti ibunya. Dan benar saja, ibunya menangis sejadi-jadinya membuat Jungkook stres sendiri melihatnya. Ia tak pernah sanggup melihat pundak yang ringkih itu bergetar karena menangis. "Kau anak durhaka!," umpatnya lagi.

Ia benar-benar penat saat ini. Wajah ibunya yang menangis karena sakit hati, dan itu karena Jungkook sendiri, membuatnya dihinggapi rasa bersalah. Ia terus meneguk tequila itu sampai pada botol yang kedua. Ia tidak mabuk, tapi penatnya tidak hilang.

Ia berhenti meminum minuman berkadar alkohol sedang itu dan memutar tubuhnya. Memandang tiap lekuk tubuh yang tanpa henti bergoyang dibawah lampu warna-warni berkelap-kelip dan ditemani oleh lagu disko yang dimainkan oleh DJ yang berbakat. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru bar, lalu berhenti di satu sudut. Ia melihat seorang yang sepertinya sudah menginjak empat puluhan sedang memeluk wanita dari belakang dan memainkan daerah kewanitaannya dari luar celana dan meremas dada wanita itu. Mata lebar Jungkook membulat, ia berlari dan segera meninju pria tua tersebut

"Watch out your hand, you fucking brat old man!," ujar Jungkook sambil menarik tangan wanita itu dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya. Ia tak peduli jika banyak orang yang mengerumuninya. Ia sangat geram, bagaimana bisa dengan entengnya pria tua itu menyentuh ibunya? "Kalau kau tak bisa menjaga kedua tanganmu tetap pada kantungmu, aku pastikan tanganmu akan patah di dalam genggamanku!"

Pria tua itu berdiri sambil mengusap sedikit bekas tinjuan Jungkook, "Siapa kau sampai aku tak boleh menikmati si jalang ini?"

Ah, apa katanya? Jalang? Menikmatinya?, "Siapa yang kau sebut jalang! Huh!?" Ia meninju rahang pria itu sampai terjerembab, "Dasar bajingan tua!" umpatnya pada pria tua itu.

Lalu, Jungkook menarik ibunya dengan kasar, tanpa mempedulikan setiap mata yang menatapnya atau pria tua yang tadi ia tinju. Ia benar-benar berada dipuncak emosi. Siapa yang tidak emosi melihat ibumu sendiri disentuh didepan umum dan dipanggil apa tadi? Jalang? Andai Jungkook lupa bahwa di dunia ini ada hukum yang menentang segala macam bentuk pembunuhan, ingin sekali ia meninju pria tua itu sampai nafas terakhirnya. Sementara yang Jungkook tarik hanya diam sambil menunduk.

Setelah sampai diparkiran, Jungkook menghempas tangan ibunya kasar dan menatapnya tajam. Mijoo hanya diam sambil menunduk ditambah permainan jarinya di ujung baju yang ia pakai. Sedetik kemudian Jungkook kehilangan semua kata-kata yang ingin sekali ia keluarkan untuk ibunya ini. Ia tidak tega melihat ibunya. Sungguh ia semakin sakit melihatnya.

Jungkook mengangkat dagu ibunya dan menatap wajah yang sedikit memiliki bekas luka tersebut dengan lembut, "Ibu, aku sudah bilang. Berhentilah bekerja di tempat seperti itu," ujarnya lembut.

Manik mata doe itu terlihat basah dan berair. Cukup ibu, berhenti membuatku menjadi anak paling durhaka didunia ini! Jungkook membantin, "Aku sudah bilang berapa kali Eomma? Tak bisakah kau mendengarkanku?"

Wanita itu terisak dihadapan Jungkook, lututnya mendadak menjadi lemas dan iapun jatuh bersimpuh dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya. Jungkook menggeram dalam hati melihatnya. Shit! Tak bisakah seseorang membunuhnya hari ini juga? Ia melihat wanita yang selama ini membesarkannya, merawatnya dan menghidupinya menangis dengan kerasnya membuat lubuk hati pemuda brengsek itu tersayat perlahan.

Jungkook berjongkok, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sang ibu. Tangannya yang kekar ia gunakan untuk meraih tubuh mungil ibunya dan membawanya ke dekapannya. Jungkook mengelus dengan kasih sayang rambut kecoklatan milik ibunya, untuk menenangkan ibunya.

"Hiks.."

"Hiks..."

"Hiks.."

"Hiks.."

Jungkook menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk mengusap punggung ibunya dengan gerakan memutar. Tak terasa, mata jernih miliknya ikut mengeluarkan setetes air bening, mengalir menuju pipinya, hingga dagu. Lalu terjatuh di rambut tebal sang ibu.

"J-jungkook, m-maafkan ibu hiks"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, sekarang ayo pulang," Jungkook menggendong ibunya menuju motornya dan mendudukannya disana. Ia menatap wajah ibunya dengan lekat, "Kau sakit dan masih saja nekat pergi?"

Seandainya saja ibunya ini tidak ingat siapa Jungkook, ia pasti sudah menampar pipi Jungkook dan menendang bokong lelaki itu sekencang-kencangnya, berani sekali ia memanggil Mijoo dengan sebutan 'kau'. Hell, apa Jungkook tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun di sekolahnya? Bahkan ia sepertinya tidak tahu cara memanggil orang tuanya -yang sudah membesarkan, melahirkan, dan merawatnya- dengan benar?

Mijoo menunduk, "Aku hanya.. Ibu emm-"

Jungkook menghela nafasnya kasar, ia memberikan helm kepada ibunya sebelum ia memakai helm yang satunya dan menaiki motornya. Ia melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang.

 **-My Answer-**

Jungkook hanya diam sambil memandang gadis didepannya dengan malas. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Tatapannya pada gadis itu terkesan dingin dan menusuk. Membuat yang ditatap merasa takut dan menundukan kepalanya. Jungkook menghela nafas panjang karena gadis ini tidak mengatakan apapun setelah sepuluh menit berada didepannya. Bisakah gadis ini belajar menghargai waktu?

Gadis itu mendekat, "J-jungkook. A-aku mengaku kalah darimu," ujarnya dengan nada suara bergetar dan terkesan ketakutan.

"Kita sedang bermain atau apa?" sahutnya dingin.

Gadis itu tersentak, "K-kau menang. Dan aku kalah Jungkook. Jadi berhentilah mempermainkan siswi-siswi itu lagi."

Jungkook mendecih, "Haha, apa katamu? Kau pikir aku percaya begitu saja dengan pengakuan kekalahanmu barusan, Soyoul? Dan apa katamu? Mempermainkan mereka?"

Soyoul sangat takut sekarang, "Eng i-itu. Anu em-"

"-aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa kau buta karena dendam tak pentingmu. Maka dari itu aku mengakui kekalahanku, puas kau?-"

Buta?

"-Dan lagi, buka matamu Tuan Halo Popular!"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya dengan malas, ia berbalik dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Soyoul sebelum suara gadis itu kembai terdengar dan menginterupsi langkahnya, "Kau bahkan tak menyadari bahwa sahabatmu sendiri menyukaimu?"

Taehyung yang tadi menyaksikan mereka berdua di bangku yang ada ditengah-tengah mereka bersumpah akan menyumpalnya saat istirahat makan siang. Wajahnya memerah dan mata sipitnya terpaksa melebar. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan tidak elitnya.

Jungkook memutar tubuhnya dan memandang Soyoul dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Soyoul sudah muak dengan sikap sok cool mantannya ini. "Kau benar-benar tak menyadari itu?"

Jungkook merotasikan bola matany dengan sinis, "Kau kira aku orang bodoh yang tidak tahu atau tidak menangkap dengan jelas gerak-geriknya yang kau sebut 'sahabatku' hah?"

Jujur saja Taehyung hanya bisa diam terpaku di bangkunya. Ia kira ini akan menjadi perdebatan yang seru. Sampai Soyoul dengan terang-terangan, didepan matanya, dihadapan Jungkook, mengatakan bahwa Taehyung menyukainya. Hello, sahabat Jungkook disekolah ini hanya Taehyung. Dan, dan, dan apa tadi kata Jungkook? Dia menyadarinya, begitukah maksudnya?

"Aku sudah tahu itu. Dan bagaimana jika aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama?" tanya Jungkook dengan lantang dan santainya.

 **To be continued /dengan kejamnya :'v/?**

 **A/N:** Makasih buat antusiasme kalian di FF super gaje dengan ide yang melenceng tiba-tiba haha xD well, maaf kalo pendek /emang/ karena emang plan-nya segini. Dan makasih banyak buat review, favs, dan follownya. Aku terharu jujur /lebay/ well, disini Jungkook yang brengsek ternyata orang tuanya ga seharmonis orang kebanyakan dan disini Taehyung begitu /? Aku emang lagi suka nyiksa uri maknae. Beneran deh ini heavy theme banget.. Yang ga kuat iman harusnya ga usah baca/? :') aku butuh review lagi buat ff ini gimana kelanjutannya.. *deep bows*

The last of all, mind to **RnR?**


	6. Chapter 5

Main cast(s): Jungkook and Taehyung

Support cast(s): Find in this story

Length: chaptered/series

Genre(s): romance, drama, family, friendship, hurt/comfort, angst, lil bit smut

Warning: typo(s), boys love, HARSH WORD.

ALL STORY ARE MINE, BUT THE CASTS IS GOD'S AND THEIR PARENTS AND AGENCY. LEBIH BAIK TIDAK USAH PLAGIAT. INI MURNI IDE SAYA. KALAO GA SUKA EXIT, CLOSE DSB. ADA KATA KATA KASAR DISINI,GA SUKA GA USAH READ. TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KEBUN BINATANG DISINI. SARAN DAN KRITIK DITERIMA.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku sudah tahu itu. Dan bagaimana jika aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama?" tanya Jungkook dengan lantang dan santai.

"E-eeh?" Taehyung mulai menebak-nebak apa yang kini Jungkook pikirkan, dan mulai memproses ulang kata-kata Jungkook yang barusan.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung, lalu beralih menatap gadis didepannya yang sedang melongo dengan tidak elit dengan rahangnya yang terjatuh. Ckckck, reaksi yang berlebihan, Soyoul? Dan selamat untuk Jeon Jungkook yang berhasil membuat pria yang sedari tadi dibelakang Soyoul memandangnya tidak percaya. Apa maksud Jungkook-

"Aku juga menyukainya, lalu kenapa ekspresi kalian jadi aneh eh?"

-menyukai Taehyung.

Taehyung bersumpah bahwa telinganya masih sehat. Ia masih mendengar betapa ricuhnya seantero sekolah saat Jungkook dengan lantang - blak-blakan - bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tapi, apa benar Jungkook menyukainya? Toh biasanya apa yang ada di otaknya serta apa yang ia lakukan terkadang tidak sinkron.

"Puas dengan jawabanku? Aku mau pulang dulu, terimakasih atas buang-buang waktunya yang tidak penting, Soyoul-ssi," ujarnya sinis sembari tersenyum miring, lalu ia melirik Taehyung, "Kau bilang ingin pulang bersama, apa yang kau tunggu?"

"Tunggu sebentar, Jeon Jungkook-ssi," suara khas Park Jimin menggema di koridor tersebut membuat yang dipanggil menatapnya dengan malas, "Apa maksudmu dengan kata suka yang berhubungan dengan adikku hah?" pemuda berpipi gembul itu melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Jungkook, yang dilempari tatapan tajam dari Jimin balas menatapnya tak kalah tajam, bahkan terkesan menusuk. Seketika aura hitam mengelilingi koridor tersebut.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya panjang, "Perang Dunia ke-III. Haruskah aku memanggil guru sejarah disini?," gumam Taehyung yang membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. "Stop act like a kid, you both brat!," umpatnya dengan tangannya yang terulur untuk menjitak kepala Jungkook. Ia terlalu malas untuk menjitak kepala Jimin, toh ia bisa menjitaknya nanti di rumah sepuasnya.

Jungkook meringis pelan lalu memandang Jimin, "Aku. Suka. Pada. Adikmu. Puas?," ujarnya tegas. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik Taehyung dan pergi dari situ.

 **-My Answer-**

Taehyung menatap pemuda didepannya dengan alis berkedut. Pemuda itu semakin membuat Taehyung jengkel dengan raut wajah tanpa dosanya. Jujur saja, menurut Taehyung pemuda itu sangat hebat jika jadi aktor. Gajinya pasti tinggi dan banyak penggemar. Lihatlah wajah pokerface-nya, rasanya Taehyung ingin muntah melihatnya.

"Bagaimana?," tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah berharap - yang sok keren-.

Taehyung hanya diam lalu mulai menimbang-nimbang. Jika ia menerima permintaan itu, ia takut sekali dengan resikonya. Resiko pada dirinya sendiri. Ia takut jika ia setuju, malah akan membuatnya semakin menyedihkan, setidaknya dimata pemuda itu. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan ragu.

Pemuda itu menatap lurus-lurus, Taehyung terdiam. "Aku tahu ini terkesan seperti aku sedang memanfaatkan perasaanmu. Tapi," pemuda itu berbicara memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Apakah ia tahu bahwa Taehyung sudah merasakan sesak didadanya? Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung yang sedari tadi memandangnya, pemuda itu tidak bisa menebak arti pancaran mata Taehyung. "Tapi.. Aku.. Aku.. Aku hanya.."

Taehyung mengalihkan padangannya kedepan, "Kurasa aku bisa membantumu." Taehyung mengucapkannya dengan perasaan yakin. Pemuda itu sedikit tertegun. Taehyung tertawa kecil, "Kau percaya saja aku menyukaimu?," tanyanya. Pemuda itu masih diam. "Ayolah Jungkook. Kau mengenalku bukan? Aku tidak mung-"

"Aku hanya takut menyakitimu, harusnya aku tak usah meminta hal bodoh ini padamu," sela pemuda itu, Jungkook. Taehyung bungkam.

Semilir angin menghembus, menyentuh dengan lembut kulit Jungkook dan Taehyung. Memainkan dengan lembut helaian rambut keduanya. Keadaan yang sunyi dan angin yang berhembus membuat Jungkook sedikit tenang. Sementara Taehyung masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Sesekali marbel gelap Jungkook melirik pemuda disampingnya.

Taehyung terdengar menghela nafasnya kasar, "Apa yang kau takutkan?," tanyanya memecah keheningan. Taehyung merasa canggung jika berada di tengah-tengah kesunyian seperti ini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung lekat. Apa mungkin perkiraannya tentang Taehyung seratus persen salah? Jungkook mengenal Taehyung dengan baik. Ia memang perhatian, murah senyum, ramah terhadap siapapun. Tentu kepada Jungkook juga. Hanya saja sesekali pemuda itu mendapati tatapan Taehyung padanya sedikit berbeda. Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja. Atau mungkin Jungkook memang benar, tapi Taehyung menyangkalnya.

"Lagipula aku tidak menyukaimu sebagai lelaki. Aku menyukaimu sebagai sahabat sejak kecil," lanjutnya.

Entah kenapa Jungkook yakin itu bohong. "Em, baiklah," kata Jungkook akhirnya. Ia kenal betul sahabatnya ini sangat keras kepala. Walau ia tahu kekerasan-kepalanya terkadang berujung maut.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, "Jadi.. Apa aku harus memanggilmu Jungie?," candanya.

Jungkook tertawa kecil, "Aku benci panggilan itu," Taehyung tahu Jungkook hanya bercanda.

"Bagaimana kalau chagi-ya~," canda Taehyung lagi. Jungkook meninju lengan Taehyung dengan pelan. Taehyung tertawa kencang, "Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu seperti biasa."

Jungkook tersenyum dan merangkul bahu Taehyung sambil menikmati semilir angin di tepi sungai Han. Didalam hati ia merasa lega, tapi ia juga merasa bersalah.

Maafkan aku Kim Taehyung.

 **-My Answer-**

Soyoul benar-benar kesal melihat Jimin yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti mondar-mandir didepannya. Sementara Jimin mencoba berkutat dengan pikirannya. Untung saja, disini jarang ada yang berkunjung, kalau tidak? Tentu gadis itu bisa mati menahan malu melihat Jimin mondar-mandir tidak jelas seperti orang depresi yang harus segera direhabilitasi di rumah sakit jiwa.

Jimin terus mondar-mandir sambil bergumam tidak jelas. "Ini tidak menyelesaikan masalah, Park Jimin!," gerutu gadis itu dengan nada kesal.

Jimin terkesiap dan berhenti, ia memutar balikan tubuh atletisnya menghadap gadis itu. "Aku masih tidak percaya, Jungkook menyukai adikku!," ujarnya sedikit berteriak.

"Adik tiri," koreksi Soyoul.

Jimin mendesah, nada sedih kentara memenuhi ruangan itu, "Walaupun begitu, dia tetap adikku!," bantahnya, "Bagaimana kalau Jungkook hanya mempermainkan adikku? Bagaimana kalau Taehyung hanya akan menjadi salah satu alat balas dendamnya padaku?," ujarnya bertubi-tubi. Soyoul mendengus, "Kurasa Taehyung tidak akan mau menjadi kekasih bocah sok keren itu," ia berkomentar.

Sejenak Jimin memproses kata-kata Soyoul di otaknya, ia berjalan duduk disebelah gadis itu, "Mungkin kau benar."

"Karena Taehyung tahu, Jungkook berbohong atau tidak, iyakan?," tambah Soyoul.

Soyoul meraih kripik yang tadi ia beli ditoko sebrang jalan dan mulai memakannya, "Aku rasa Taehyung pasti tahu mana yang bohong mana yang jujur. Ia mengenal Jungkook dengan baik," komentar Soyoul lagi. Jimin merebut kripik Soyoul, "Hei, itu milikku!"

Jimin mengabaikan protes tidak penting gadis disebelahnya, "Aku takut dia menyakiti adikku."

"Aku melihatmu bersama seorang laki-laki hari sabtu," celetuk Soyoul, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jimin menoleh, "Maksudmu? Sia- Oh iya," Jimin terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Dia Hoseok."

"Selingkuhanmu?"

Jimin sedikit tersentak, lima detik kemudian, "Selingkuhan?-," -Memang benar-, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Lupakan!," Soyoul beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Jimin.

 **-My Answer-**

Desas-desus dikalangan siswa-siswi sekolah tersebut mulai jadi gosip terhangat disekolah. Apalagi ini sudah seminggu sejak Jungkook dan Taehyung berpacaran. Jungkook bahkan tak segan-segan menggandeng Taehyung didepan umum. Bahkan KookV sempat kepergok berciuman di salah satu bilik kamar mandi oleh beberapa siswa. Sepertinya kali ini Jungkook serius menyukai Taehyung, tidak seperti saat ia berpacaran dengan mantannya dulu - komentar mereka -.

Hari ini, Jungkook dan Taehyung sedang menikmati jam istirahat mereka di bawah pohon ditengah taman sekolah. Taehyung sedang duduk bersandar di batang pohon tersebut sambil asik membaca buku biologi. Sementara Jungkook tiduran di paha Taehyung sambil mendengarkan musik dengan headphone terpasang ditelinganya. Taehyungpun tidak merasa risih dengan kepala Jungkook dipahanya. Jungkook menikmati musik yang mengalun dari ponselnya dengan perantara headphone ke telinganya dengan mata terpejam.

"Lihat itu, mereka terlihat serasi."

"Mereka manis sekali."

"Ah, palingan Taehyung hanya permainan Jungkook yang kesekian."

Taehyung berhenti membaca bukunya, ia menurunkan bukunya dan menaruh buku itu disebelah kirinya. Ia memandang sejenak wajah Jungkook yang sedang terpejam. "Jungkook," panggilnya dengan lembut, tak ada respon, "Jungkook-ah," panggilnya lagi dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya, "Ah terserahlah," gumamnya.

Jungkook membuka matanya dan melepaskan headphone-nya, "Ada apa hm?"

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tidak ada," tukasnya ketus, "Rasanya musik itu lebih penting daripada suaraku yang memanggilmu sampai mulutku berbusa."

Jungkook menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Apa kau marah karena aku tak mendengarmu?"

Taehyung mengangguk cepat, Jungkookpun bangkit dan segera duduk di sebelah kekasihnya. "Baiklah, baik. Maafkan aku."

"Hanya maaf? Kau menyebalkan," tukas Taehyung lagi, kali ini terdengar merajuk.

Jungkook segera melingkarkan lengan panjangnya di pingang Taehyung, lalu ia mengecup pipi Taehyung dengan kilat, "Apa sudah cukup?"

Taehyung bisa merasakan dengan jelas pipinya sedang memanas, ditambah jantungnya yang berpacu. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan tajam, "Akan kubunuh kau habis ini Jeon Jungkook," ancamnya dengan suara setengah berbisik dan penuh penekanan. Jungkook hanya mengulum senyumnya.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya lurus kedepan. Ia bisa merasakan hatinya sedang berdenyut sakit, ia bisa merasakan tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Mungkin awalnya ia menyesal, namun entah bagaimana ia sangat yakin dengan keputusannya. Walau ia harus mengorbankan hatinya. Ia merasa seharusnya, keadaannya tidak seperti ini. Taehyung tidak sadar, sejak kapan tangannya terkepal kuat.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung dengan sendu, "Ada apa?," tanyanya cemas.

Taehyung masih berkelut dengan otaknya dan hatinya. Ia masih berpikir untuk menjadi egois terhadap hati atau otaknya. Hati atau otak. Hati atau otak. Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia pasti lupa kalau Jungkook ada disebelahnya.

"Apa kau mau ke UKS?," tanya Jungkook lagi.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook tajam dengan mata sipit yang sengaja disipitkan menjadi lebih sipit. Jungkook hanya menyengir, membuat Taehyung sedikit jengkel. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mendaratkan sebuah jitakan di kepala Jungkook. Telinganya mendengar Jungkook mengaduh setelah ia menghadiahinya jitakan. "Sakit Taehyung!," keluhnya.

Taehyung tertawa melihat wajah Jungkook yang berkerut sebal, entah kenapa itu sangat menggelikan di matanya. Ia berhenti tertawa, "Maaf, maafkan aku. Habis wajahmu itu menggelikan haha," ujarnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu keras tertawa.

Jungkook menyipitkan matanya kearah Taehyung yang langsung terkesiap karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Jungkook, "Kau tahu hukuman karena sudah menjitak dan menertawakanku?," Taehyung mengendikan bahunya acuh tak acuh, membuat Jungkook memandangnya jengkel.

"Em, entahlah," ujarnya dengan nada malas. "Eh," Taehyung merasa dia melupakan sesuatu, ia mencoba mengobrak-abrik otaknya sendiri lalu, "Apakah aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa Jin hyung sudah kembali dari Amerika?," Jungkook menoleh dengan alis terangkat, "Rasanya aku lupa cerita."

Jungkook berdehem, "Dia baru kembali dari Amerika? Kapan?," tanyanya dengan raut wajah penasaran bercampur was-was.

Taehyung terlihat antusias, matanya langsung berbinar ketika Jungkook mulai penasaran, "Itu kapan ya? Em aku lupa. Dia baru pulang sehabis menjalani pelatihan dokter dua tahun di New York, dan sekarang dia kembali untuk bekerja," ia berkata dengan nada yang kelewat ceria. "Kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Sudah dua tahun, dua tahun itu tidak sebentar, bukan?"

Jungkook sedikit malas jika Taehyung mulai bercerita tentang Jin. Ia tidak begitu menyukai Kim Seok Jin, lebih tepatnya sangat tidak suka. Karena menurutnua Jin itu menyebalkan, sok pintar, sok keren, sok tampan, tukang berdebat. Ia dan Jin memang sangat suka berdebat, tentang hal kecil sampai besar. Ia bosan berdebat dengan pria yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"-cream, dan kemarin ia memberiku novel terjemahan terbaru," Taehyung terus bercerita dengan antusias tentang Jin, membuat Jungkook sangat tidak suka. "Tapi karena sekarang dirinya adalah dokter, ia sangat sibuk.," tepat di kalimat terakhir Jungkok melihat Taehyung menunduk dengan ekspresi sedihnya.

Saat itupun ia tahu, Taehyung masih menyukai Jin. Ia memang menyukai Jungkook hanya karena Jungkook dan Taehyung adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Ada sedikit perasaan lega ketika ia menarik kesimpulan, namun entah kenapa ia tak mau mengakui pernyataan itu benar. Taehyung tidak boleh menyukai Jin. Yang harusnya Taehyung suka itu-.

"Aku akan pergi keperpustakaan, mau ikut?," Jungkook sedikit kaget ketika Taehyung mendongak dan dalam sekejap raut wajah sedih itu menguap entah kemana, tergantikan oleh wajah ceria dan mata berbinar. Jungkook menahan tangannya sendiri ketika mereka mencoba mencubiti pipi Taehyung dengan gemas, "Ikut tidak? Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Itu sangat menggelikan," ujarnya dengan nada dingin yang menusuk.

-dirinya?

 **-My Answer-**

Jimin menyipitkan matanya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke dua orang yang tadi lewat didepannya. Ia tentu tidak salah lihat. Matanya tidak minus. Ia tidak punya riwayat penyakit mata. Berarti yang tadi itu nyata. Tapi ia tak yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ini sudah seminggu, dan Jimin masih ragu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?," Jimin memutar tubuhnya dan memandang gadis yang kini ada di depannya dengan rambut hitamnya yang terurai sebahu, "Apa itu tadi Jungkook dan Taehyung?," Jimin mengangguk lemas.

Ia berjalan melewati gadis itu dan duduk di bangku panjang didepan kelasnya. Soyoul duduk disebelahnya sambil menenggak jus jambunya dengan suara berisik. Jimin diam. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa Jungkook dan Taehyung bersama? Apa maksud Jungkook? Dan Taehyung?

Soyoul menepuk bahu Jimin, "Kau masih tidak percaya?"

"Kau pasti tahu jawabannya."

"Aku juga masih tak percaya.," ia menatap kosong ke depan, "Maksudku, Taehyung pasti tahu benar kalau Jungkook hanya mempermainkannya, dan kita bisa menebak itu memang benar. Tapi, sekarang?"

Jimin menatap gadis disampingnya dengan lekat, "Kau memiliki rencana?"

Soyoul masih diam. Sebuah pikiran terlintas diotaknya. Namun ia menimbang-nimbang hal yang mungkin terjadi jika rencana itu dijalankan. Jika ia melakukannya, yang sakit bukan hanya dirinya atau Jungkook dan Jimin, tentu Taehyung akan terkena imbasnya. Sementara jika ia melakukannya, kemungkinan yang terkena imbasnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

 **-My Answer-**

Setiap malam minggu, ada satu cafe yang selalu ramai dikunjungi oleh remaja-remaja Seoul. Kalau bukan untuk mengerjakan tugas atau sekedar berkumpul, biasanya selalu ada satu atau tiga komunitas memamerkan kebolehan mereka. Apalagi cafe tersebut menyediakan acara khusus disetiap malam minggu. Sama seperti hari ini, sepertinya kelompok Namjoon sangat antusias ketika pemilik cafe tersebut mengundangnya dan teman satu kelompoknya untuk tampil.

Hari ini, mereka semua sudah ada di cafe menunggu acara dimulai. Semuanya sudah bersiap, kecuali Jungkook. Yoongi, Hoseok dan Namjoon tinggal menunggu Jungkook untuk datang. Namjoonpun merasa Jungkook sangat expert, multi-talent, dan profesional, jadi ia tidak peduli kapan Jungkook datang asal jangan datang lewat dari jam tampil. Jika Jungkook berani melakukannya, ia akan berakhir di kamar mandi dengan sikat dan sabun.

Jungkook melepaskan helm dan jaket kulitnya, sementara pemuda dibelakangnya sudah turun dari motor Jungkook dan mencoba melepaskan helm.

Jungkook yang sudah melepaskan helmnya, memandang Taehyung yang sedang susah payah melepaskan helm dikepalanya. Ia terus menariknya, sampai Jungkook takut helmnya rusak ditangan Taehyung. Jungkook menghela nafasnya dan membantu Taehyung melepaskan helm-nya. Dalam hitungan detik dan satu hentakan, Jungkook bisa dengan mudah melepaskan helm itu, setelahnya ia menaruhnya di spion motornya dan menggandeng Taehyung. Untung saja Jungkook tidak melihat atau bahkan tidak menyadari rona merah dari pipi sampai hidung Taehyung. Ugh, ia sangat malu pada Jungkook yang dengan mudahnya melepaskan helm itu dari kepala Taehyung.

Jungkook berjalan bergandengan dengan Taehyung menyusuri penjuru cafe tersebut. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat pria berambut pirang yang terlihat mencolok, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoongi? Jungkook memanggilnya Barbie dan dihadiahi jitakan saat itu, membuatnya meringis pelan saat mengingatnya. Ia berjalan sementara Taehyung mengekorinya dari belakang dengan jari yang saling bertautan, lalu berhenti didepan ketiga temannya yang asing di mata Taehyung. Jungkook berdehem, sontak saja ketiga temannya itu mendongak kearahnya serentak.

Waktu berputar sepuluh detik, lalu mereka bertiga menatap Jungkook dan Taehyung dengan mata melebar. Jungkook menahan tawanya ketika melihat Yoongi yang bermata sipit memaksa matanya untuk sedikit melebar. Taehyung salah tingkah dan wajahnya merona merah karena ia tidak biasa ditatap seperti itu oleh tiga orang sekaligus. Jungkook menarik Taehyung untuk berdiri di belakangnya, lalu ia menatap ketiga temannya dengan tajam.

"Apa? Kenapa? Apa aku salah membawanya?," selidik Jungkook dengan nada dingin.

Yoongi menelan ludahnya berat, "I-itu siapa Jungkook?"

Hoseok dan Namjoon ikut bertanya dengan tatapan penasaran bercampur penuh harap. Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas, "Dia? Taehyung, sahabatku."

Hoseok menengguk cafe creme-nya, lalu ia buru-buru memasang wajah datar, "Kalau sahabat, kenapa tangan kalian bertautan seperti itu?," tanya Hoseok dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Jungkook melotot. Sementara Taehyung menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan pipinya yang sudah memerah. "Apa maksudmu heh?"

Hoseok mengendikan bahunya dengan acuh tak acuh, "Akui saja dia pacarmu yang baru, iya kan?," Jungkook semakin melebarkan tatapannya dan bersiap meninju rahang Hoseok, Hoseok buru-buru menamengi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, "Hey, hey, dude, I'm just kidding!"

Jungkook mencibir, "Terserah."

Namjoon berdiri dan menatap Jungkook, "Kau membawanya? Taehyung itu-"

"Ayo kita mulai!," seru Jungkook.

Jungkook, Hoseok, Namjoon dan Yoongi sekarang tengah berlatih sebelum akhirnya mereka diminta tampil dipanggung oleh pembawa acara. Taehyung hanya diam sambil melihat mereka yang sedang berlatih. Taehyung terkagum-kagum melihat sepertinya mereka berempat sangat berbakat dalam bidang mereka. Taehyung memang tidak suka hip-hop, ia akan mengeluh kesakitan pada telinganya jika mendengar orang sedang menyanyikan lagu rap, menurutnya rap terlalu mengerikan. Dalam hal itu, Taehyung ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bawah lantai keramik cafe tersebut karena terlalu berpikir berlebihan.

Setelah pembawa acara memanggil nama kelompok Namjoon dan kawan-kawan, merekapun berdiri diatas panggung dengan percaya diri. Yoongi membuka penampilan mereka dengan rap-nya yang lembut tetapi tegas ditelinga. Suara serak Yoongi yang khas membuat semua orang di cafe itu terkagum-kagum. Dan sekarang adalah bagian Jungkook, Jungkook sangat pandai dalam rap, apalagi sekarang ia tengah menggerakan tubuhnya bersamaan dengan Hoseok. Lalu, Jungkook mulai menyanyi bagian reff. Suara Jungkook yang jernih, menghasut semua mata untuk tak berpaling dari mereka.

Lalu, dibait kedua, giliran Hoseok yang mulai rapping. Ia menggerakan semua emosinya saat rapp, membuat siapapun yang disana memandang penuh takjub. Setelah itu bagian Namjoon, lidahnya yang licin dan lincah membuat semua mata terpana. Sepertinya tidak salah sang pemilik cafe itu mengundang Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi dan Jungkook untuk tampil di acara khusus cafe ini setiap hari sabtunya. Saat penampilan mereka berakhir dengan pose yang keren, cafe yang tadinya hening - hanya mereka yang tampil yang bersuara - dalam hitungan detik setelah lagu selesai, cafe itu menjadi ricuh karena suara tepuk tangan. Bahkan ada yang sampai berdiri, memberikan standing-applause. Karena yang tadi itu benar-benar hebat.

Taehyung menengguk caramel macchiatto-nya sedikit, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. Tepat pada saat itu, Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi dan Jungkook sudah berada di bangku mereka. Taehyung berkata pada mereka betapa hebat dan menakjubkannya pertunjukan yang tadi. Ia terus mengoceh, mengomentari pertunjukan tadi dengan antusias. Sesekali Hoseok menimpali, lalu berdebat dengan Yoongi dan Namjoon, dan tertawa setelahnya. Sementara Jungkook hanya diam, ia menatap layar ponsel yang ia pegang tadi. Matanya hampir berkaca-kaca, namun ia segera menampik dan bergabung dengan obrolan asik teman-temannya. Sesekali Jungkook dan Taehyung bertemu pandang,namun keduanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing.

Ketika merasa Taehyung terlalu asik dengan obrolannya, Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan lekat. Rambut itu, mata itu, bibir itu. Semuanya terlihat begitu indah dimata Jungkook. Taehyung yang selalu ceria. Taehyung yang selalu cerewet. Taehyung yang selalu memukulnya tanpa sebab. Taehyung yang selalu tertawa. Taehyung yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkannya.

"Jungkook, aku pulang dulu," Jungkook terkesiap dan berhenti melamun, ia menatap Yoongi dan Namjoon, lalu memaksakan senyumnya, "Sampai ketemu!" Jungkook hanya mengangguk kecil.

Lalu, ia menatap Taehyung, "Kau tak mau pulang?," tanya Jungkook lembut.

Taehyung mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan imut, "N-nde? Ah, iya, ayo pulang Jungkook."

Jungkook dan Taehyungpun pamit kepada Hoseok dan pergi meninggalkan laki-laki sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang menyelidik.

"Sampai kapan permainan Jungkook selesai?"

 **-My Answer-**

Jungkook duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil sesekali melirik jam yang bertengger dengan manis di atas tv-nya. Ia sesekali menengguk soft-drinknya dan mengganti channel TV yang sekiranya menarik. Ia terus-terusan mendesah khawatir dan tidak berhenti meniti jarum jam yang ada di depannya. Ia tidak bisa tenang jika sudah jam satu dini hari, dan ibunya belum pulang. Ia yakin, ibu pasti bekerja di tempat bejat itu dan tidak mendengarkan Jungkook.

Jungkook menengguk kembali soft-drink-nya dengan asal, tak peduli jika sebagian benda cair itu mengalir dileher sampai pada bajunya yang kini terlihat basah. "Kemana sih si Jeon Mijoo itu." Andai saja Mijoo tahu anak semata wayang-nya itu dengan berani memanggilnya langsung dengan namanya, sudah dipastikan anak itu akan disepak keluar dan tidak boleh bergabung dengan klub seni.

Jungkook melempar kaleng soft-drink-nya dengan asal, tak peduli kaleng tersebut mendarat dimana, "Eomma kemana sih? Ia tidak tahu apa aku sangat kha-"

Jungkook berhenti dengan spontan saat ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Jungkook berharap bahwa itu adalah eomma-nya. Ia berjalan dan memegang knop pintu tersebut.

Tiba-tiba perasaan yang tidak enak menggerogoti rongga dadanya, ia menatap knop pintu itu dengan takut-takut. Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk memutar kunci rumahnya.

Jungkook menarik nafas panjang, dan mengeluarkannya. Ia tidak boleg berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Tangannya memutar knop pintu, ia sangat berharap bahwa itu-

"J-Jungkook."

-ibunya.

Mata Jungkook membulat. Ia memandang orang yang ada didepannya, yang bersama ibunya, dengan tatapan kosong. Ia mulai mencerna pemandangan didepannya. Dadanya kembali sesak. Perasaan benci-nya semakin membuncah.

Ia memandang orang itu sebentar lalu memandang ibunya yang ada di atas gendongan orang tersebut. Dadanya sangat sesak melihat ibunya yang tak sadarkan diri.

Dalam sekali sentakan, ibunya sudah berada di gendongan Jungkook. Ia dengan cepat membawa ibunya kekamar, dan menaruhnya di atas kasur. Ia kembali keluar dan menatap orang itu yang kini berada di ruang tamu.

Jungkook menatap orang itu dengan nyalang. Ia mendekati orang itu perlahan.

"Jungkook, aku bisa menjelaskannya," Jungkook mengabaikan orang itu berbicara.

Ia terus melangkah dengan nafas memburu dan tangan yang terkepal kuat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia memasang wajah yang penuh emosi sampai wajah Jungkook memerah. Rahangnya mengeras.

Orang itu berjalan mundur, sementara Jungkook masih berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jungkook ak-"

BUGH

Belum sempat orang itu melanjutkan, Jungkook sudah melayangkan tinjunya. Orang itu terjerembab dengan sudut bibirnya yang sudah robek.

Orang itu mendongak dan menatap Jungkook yang sudah berada di puncak amarahnya yang menggebu-gebu.

"Mau kau apakan lagi ibuku, bajingan?" Jungkook tidak peduli jika kini, orang yang ia katai bajingan, tengah mencengkram dadanya yang berdenyut sakit saat Jungkook mengatakannya, "APA YANG KAU INGINKAN, HAH?" ia berteriak.

Orang itu berdiri, dengan berani memandang Jungkook yang kini sangat menakutkan. Jungkook mencengkram kerah orang itu dengan kencang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada ibuku?"

"JAWAB AKU, KAU BAJINGAN!"

"Aku tak sudi ditatap seperti itu oleh orang sehina dirimu!"

BUGH

"PERGI DARI RUMAHKU, BRENGSEK!"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, KEPARAT!"

"CIH, JAUH-JAUH KAU DARI RUMAHKU!"

"KAU MEMBUAT IBUKU PINGSAN TADI, HAH!"

"JAWAB AKU, BRENGSEK!"

"APA TIDAK CUKUP KAU MEMBUAT IBUKU MENDERITA HAH!?"

"LIHAT, IBUKU TAMPAK SEPERTI PELACUR!"

"JANGAN TEMUI AKU LAGI!"

BLAM.

Jungkook menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam setelah menendang orang itu yang sudah babak belur itu diluar dan membanting pintu. Jungkook menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu tersebut. Perlahan lututnya melemas, iapun merosot.

Daehyun menatap pintu yang tertutup dengan kasarnya itu dengan sendu. Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang terasa nyeri, ia terus mengetuk pintu itu. Berharap yang tadi memakinya segera membuka pintunya.

Jungkook menunduk. Ia tak mempedulikan pintunya yang dari tadi diketuk. Ia tak ingin peduli.

"Jungkook-ah, dengarkan ayah."

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMILIKI AYAH. AYAHKU SUDAH MENINGGAL DUA BELAS TAHUN YANG LALU, ENYAH KAU!," teriaknya lagi. Kali ini suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Daehyun duduk bersandar pada pintu itu dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Setitik air mulai membasahi pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Setidaknya air mata yang mengalir, bisa membuat sesak didadanya menguap. Walau ia masih merasakan sesak itu memenuhi rongga pernapasannya.

Sementara Jungkook memandang pintu itu, lalu menyandarkan keningnya di situ. Ia menatap dengan kosong lantai keramik rumahnya. Ia kira dengan memaki orang seperti itu, ia bisa lega. Perasaan yang selama tiga belas tahun menyiksanya, keluar dari mulutnya dengan menggebu-gebu.

Ia tetap merasakan sesak didadanya..

Ia tetap merasakan benci di hatinya...

Ia tetap merasakan penat di kepalanya..

Ia berdiri dan menatap pintu itu. Lalu membuka knop pintu itu dengan harapan orang itu sudah pergi.

Cklek.

"J-jungkook."

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N:**

 **INI TERSERAH.. MAU DI REVIEW ATAU DISIDERIN. MAKASIH BUAT SEMUA REVIEW. FOLLOWS. FAVORITES. MAKASIH BANGET ^^**

 **SILAKAN DIREVIEW~**

 **MAAF GA BALES REVIEWS KALIAN.**

 **PPAI~**

 **REVIEW KALIAN PENYEMANGAT AUTHOR LOH~**

 **JADI REVIEW YAA~ BIAR FF-NYA LANJUTNYA CEPET~**

 **GUMAWO**


	7. Chapter 6

Main cast(s): Jungkook and Taehyung

Support cast(s): Find in this story

Length: chaptered/series

Genre(s): romance, drama, family, friendship, hurt/comfort, angst, lil bit smut

Warning: typo(s), boys love, HARSH WORD.

ALL STORY ARE MINE, BUT THE CASTS IS GOD'S AND THEIR PARENTS AND AGENCY. LEBIH BAIK TIDAK USAH PLAGIAT. INI MURNI IDE SAYA. KALAO GA SUKA EXIT, CLOSE DSB. ADA KATA KATA KASAR DISINI,GA SUKA GA USAH READ. TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KEBUN BINATANG DISINI. SARAN DAN KRITIK DITERIMA.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook hanya diam. Tanpa ekspresi. Tatapannya kosong, kosong. Kosong, seakan arahnya yang tertuju pada pria yang dua belas tahun itu menghilang dari hidupnya, tertembus begitu saja. Ingatan masa kecilnya tentang kejadian yang memilukan itu membuatnya seperti orang bodoh.

Daehyun, dengan wajah yang basah akibat menangis, masuk ke rumah itu tanpa izin. Ia masuk dan langsung merengkuh tubuh Jungkook. Meluapkan rasa rindu yang terpendam selama dua belas tahun. Meluapkan rasa bersalah yang terpendam seama dua belas tahun. Meluapkan semuanya, sehingga ia lupa jika semua yang terpendam itu sudah terlambat untuk di luapkan

Jungkook diam, tak bergeming. Tidak memberontak. Otaknya masih bekerja. Ia kaku, ia ingin bergerak menendang pria itu hingga terpental kekuburan, tapi ia lupa bagaimana caranya menendang orang. Yang ia tahu pasti, hatinya sedang sakit. Ia bisa merasakan hatinya terluka. Ia bisa merasakan kepalanya yang semakin penat. Ia bisa merasakan matanya memanas. Ia bisa merasakan betapa erat pria itu memeluknya.

Daehyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Seakan Jungkook akan pergi. Seakan Jungkook akan meninggalkannya. Seakan ia akan kembali merasakan betapa ia sangat menyesal, betapa ia sangat rindu, dan betapa dia mencitai keluarganya sendiri yang hancur karenanya. Dan semua itu, sudah terlambatkah?

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika air mata miliknya merembes keluar. Dadanya berdenyut sakit, sakit, sangat sakit. Kenapa baru sekarang ia memeluk Jungkook seperti ini setelah dua belas tahun? Kenapa ia baru bertemu ibu setelah dua belas tahun? Dan yang paling penting, mengapa ia baru datang setelah dua belas tahun kehancuran rumah tanggannya? Disatu sisi ia membenci Jeon Daehyun, disisi lain ia merindukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu." bisik Daehyun tepat ditelinga Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang tumpah keluar. Ia tidak terisak, bahkan mungkin Daehun tidak sadar anak semata wayangnya ini sedang menangis didalam pelukannya. Air mata itu terus keluar. Sampai ia lupa, sejak kapan ia bisa menangis? Sejak kapan ia menangis karena Daehyun? Daehyun laki-laki brengsek yang sudah menyakiti ibunya. Jadi, masih pantaskah Jungkook menangisinya?

Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua pundak Jungkook. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan lekat. "Aku bisa mengenalmu dengan mudah, padahal sudah tiga belas tahun."

Jungkook diam.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Jungkook masih diam

"Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?"

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Bagaimana dengan pola makanmu?"

"Apakah kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Apa kau memiliki seseorang yang kau sukai?"

"Dia namja atau yeoja?"

Jungkook masih diam tak bergeming. Ia masih kaku ditempat. Bahkan tatapannya kosong. Ia tak tahu harus apa. Harus bagaimana. Harus mengatakan apa.

"Bagaimana dengan Junhongmu itu? Kau bersamanya?," Jungkook membuka suaranya yang tercekat, ia menatap Daehyun, menantikan jawaban.

Daehyun diam, ia menunduk. Jantung Jungkook berdebar menantikan jawaban Daehyun. Pikirannya mulai terbang jauh melayang-layang entah dimana. "Maafkan aku, Daehyun," gumamnya sambil menunduk.

Daehyun menatap Jungkook. Dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut. Dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Dengan tatapan yang menunjukan bahwa ia adalah seorang ayah yang baik. "Jungkook-ah." panggil lelaki itu. Jungkook menatapnya lagi.

Tatapan itu masih kosong, membuat hati Daehyun mencelos. Apakah ia sangat jahat? Apakah ia sudah keterlaluan? Mau bagaimanapun waktu itu Jungkook masih sangat kecil untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa orang tuanya tidak seharmonis anak-anak lain sebayanya di luaran sana. Perasaan bersalah kembali menyesakan dadanya.

Daehyun menangkup Jungkook yang masih memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi dan tatapannya yang kosong, "Aku merindukanmu, aku merindukan ibumu juga."

"Hm." jawab Jungkook singkat.

Daehyun yang sudah ada didalam, menuntun Jungkook menuju sofa dan mendorongnya untuk duduk. Lalu, Daehyun berlari kecil menuju kulkas didapur dan mengambil beberapa makanan ringan dan cola. Jungkook sudah tersadar dari dirinya yang kedua, ia memandang sekeliling. Menyipit sedikit dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Ini masih rumahnya. Lalu kenapa Daehyun bertindak seenaknya sendiri dengan masuk ke dapur dan mengambil yang ada didalamnya sembarangan? Ia pikir dia siapa? Dia ayah Jungkook yang tiga belas tahun yang lalu-

Jungkook menampar pipinya sendiri, "Jangan memikirkan itu lagi," gumamnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Daehyun datang dan membawa semua yang ia ambil tadi, lalu menaruhnya dimeja dan duduk di sebelah Jungkook. Jungkook masih diam. Mencoba membaca situasi. Daehyun membuka semua cemilan itu dengan senyum yang mengembang. Mata Jungkook menyipit, menangkap maksud Daehyun. Mungkin Daehyun baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa atau semacamnya. Atau mungkin Daehyun datang untuk memporak-porandakan keluarga kecil Jungkook lagi. Sama seperti dua belas tahun yang lalu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton wonderfull life? Kau masih punya kasetnya?," Daehyun memulai pembicaraan, Jungkook masih diam.

Daehyun menghela nafasnya panjang lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. Ia mendongak dan memejamkan matanya. Memori dua belas tahun yang lalu melintas. Dimana ia selalu minum-minum. Dimana ia selalu pulang malam. Dimana ia selalu kasar terhadap Mijoo. Dimana ia selalu menganggap Jungkook bukan anaknya. Ia bahkan menolak anak itu mentah-mentah. Ia terlalu banyak menggoreskan luka yang mendalam di hati Jungkook dan Mijoo.

Jungkook meraih cemilan itu dan menjejalkannya ke mulutnya. Ia mulai mengunyah sambil berpikir. "Sekolahku baik-baik saja," Daehyun membuka matanya perlahan, "Aku dan ibu baik baik saja," Jungkook tersenyum kecut saat mengatakan itu.

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

Daehyun tersenyum, mengabaikan rasa perih yang ada di sudut bibirnya yang sempat robek akibat tinjuan Jungkook, "Kau sudah memiliki kekasih?," tanya Daehyun mencoba untuk memastikan.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Daehyun," Daehyun menoleh, "Bagaimana ibuku bisa pingsan?"

Daehyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Ibumu tadi pingsan, karena terlalu banyak minum. Aku menemukannya tergeletak dan hampir di perkosa," mata Jungkook membulat, "Aku kebetulan lewat, saat melihat itu. Aku segera menghajar orang itu dan menyelamatkan ibumu."

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Lalu, bagaimana kau tahu rumah kami?"

Daehyun mengambil gelas berisi cola dan menyesapnya, "Oh itu, sebenarnya aku tadi sempat kebingungan," ia mengelap ujung bibirnya dengan ibu jari, "Tapi, entah kenapa aku mengambil dompet ibumu. Disitu ada kartu tanda pengenal, dari situ aku tahu alamatmu."

Jungkook terdiam. Ia melirik kearah jarum jam. Sudah pukul empat dini hari. Menghajar dan mengobrol dengan Daehyun ternyata memakan waktu yang banyak.

 **-My Answer-**

Sudah dua bulan Jungkook dan Taehyung berakting sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dengan tak ada satupun yang menyadarinya. Bahkan kedua orang tua mereka pun tidak ada yang tahu, bahwa hubungan itu hanyalah kepura-puraan.

Kini Taehyung sedang berada di perpustakaan dan buku biologinya. Ia terus membaca, hingga tak menyadari Jimin sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Taehyung!"

Taehyung menoleh dan menatapnya dengan jengkel. "Apa?"

"Apakah kau dan Jungkook-"

"Apa?"

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan kikuk, "Itu.. Kau dan Jungkook, masih bersama?"

"Uhuk-," Taehyung menggeplak(?) sisi kepala Jimin dengan kejam, Jimin hanya bisa mengaduh dengan tidak elit.

"Mengapa harus memukulku, hah!" gerutunya tidak terima dipukul seperti itu oleh Jimin.

Taehyung menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Hah, pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?," dan menghembuskannya.

Jimin menyipitkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu bodoh, hah?!"

Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ekspresi mengejek. Jimin ingin sekali memukulnya, jika saja tidak ada mata-mata tajam yang mengintimidasi gerak-gerik mereka.

Jimin segera menarik paksa Taehyung keluar perpustakaan. Ia tak peduli jika Taehyung terus meronta. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, Taehyung menghempas tangan Jimin dan pegangannya terlepas.

"Kau mau apa heh?," Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menyipitkan matanya, "Katakan padaku." ujarnya dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Jimin berdehem, "Ini sudah dua bulan, apa kalian masih bersama?"

Taehyung menepuk jidatnya, "Astaga, sudah dua bulan. Aku lupa!"

"Kau lupa kalau kau dan Jungkook masih bersama atau tidak selama dua bulan?," celetuk Jimin polos.

Taehyung menjitak puncak kepala Jimin dengan keras, "Bodoh! Maksudku aku lupa hari ini tepat dua bulan aku dan Jungkook-," Taehyung menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Taehyung?," Taehyung berbalik, "Ayo pulang, mau menginap di rumahku?"

Rahang Jimin terjatuh ketika Jungkook mengatakan, apa tadi katanya? Menginap?

Taehyung tersenyum, "Baiklah," ia melirik Jimin lalu meraih lengan Jungkook dengan mesra, "Jimin, aku duluan, bye~," ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sementara Jungkook dan Taehyung menghilang dari pandangannya, Jimin masih diam mematung. Mencerna adegan drama yang tadi ia tonton, secara gratis.

 **-My Answer-**

"Taehyung," panggil Jungkook sembari mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Taehyung dan menatap wajah manisnya.

Sebenarnya, Taehyung tidak biasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Diatas ranjang Jungkook, kedua tangan pemuda itu dipinggangnya, berhadapan dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Taehyung menyembunyikan rona merah yang selalu setia menemani harinya jika berduaan seperti ini dengan Jungkook.

"Hm?"

"Aku baru sadar, kau orang paling manis yang pernah aku kenal."

Blush~

"Ckck jangan bercanda," ujarnya menyembunyikan kegugupannya, "Em, apa kau sadar?"

"Apa?"

"Posisi ini, kita sudah seperti-," - ah tidak-tidak aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya-

Jungkook tersenyum, "Seperti apa, hm?"

Taehyung menelan air liurnya dengan berat. Wajah itu. Senyumannya.. Taehyung bisa mati karena jantungan.

"Apa kau tahu?" Jungkook melanjutkan, "Aku bertemu dengan Daehyun minggu kemarin."

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya dan menggeser tubuhnya mendekat. "Benarkah? Bagaimana? Katakan padaku~" rengeknya.

Jungkookpun menceritakan kejadian itu. Tanpa ada satupun yang terlewatkan. Sementara Taehyung mendengarkan dengan senang hati. Perhatianya tertuju pada cerita Jungkook.

Setelah Jungkook selesai bercerita, Taehyung mulai berbicara. Ia membicarakan keluarganya. Membicarakan tentang pengalaman sedih sampai yang paling konyol. Sesekali keduanya tertawa.

Tanpa sadar Jungkook merasakan perasaan senang, nyaman dan bahagia. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping Taehyung sementara pria mungil itu berbicara. Jungkook tak pernah merasakan perasaan hangat ini saat bersama Taehyung.

Semua rencananya untuk membuat Jimin menyesal entah menguap kemana.

"Baiklah ayo tidur tuan putri," ujar Jungkook sambil menggoda Taehyung.

Taehyung mencibir, "Lucu," gumamnya datar.

Jungkook menaikan selimut sampai batas leher, ia mengusap surai Taehyung dengan lembut, "Aku tidak sedang melawak, tapi meniduri putri cantik," godanya sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Taehyung menjitak kepalanya, "Baiklah aku akan tidur, asal kau berhenti memberiku gombalanmu yang murahan itu!"

Jungkook terkekeh, "Baiklah, baik, Sekarang tidurlah!"

Taehyung mengangguk dan segera menutup kedua matanya. Ia mulai terlelap.

Jungkook memandang tiap lekuk wajah itu. Lalu ia mencium kening itu lembut. Terakhir ia meremas dadanya sendiri.

'Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Maafkan aku. Pria brengsek sepertiku menyukaimu'

 **-My Answer-**

Jungkook hanya diam mendengarkan. Sesekali ia tertawa dan menjawab jika ditanya. Ia sedang tak berselera hari ini. Entah kenapa mood-nya menjadi buruk akhir-akhir ini.

"Dan kau tahu Jungkook? Aku hampir terjatuh dari atas kuda," kata Taehyung dengan riang.

Jungkook memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Telinganya seakan tidak mendengarkan apa-apa saat ini.

"-kook! Jungkook!," Jungkook menoleh, "Kau tidak mendengarku, hah?," gerutunya.

"Taehyung," gumam Jungkook, "Aku-"

 **To be continued...**

 **RnR please...**


	8. Chapter 7

**Main cast(s): Jungkook and Taehyung**

 **Support cast(s): Find in this story**

 **Length: chaptered/series**

 **Genre(s): romance, drama, family, friendship, hurt/comfort, angst, lil bit smut**

 **Warning: typo(s), boys love, HARSH WORD.**

 **ALL STORY ARE MINE, BUT THE CASTS IS GOD'S AND THEIR PARENTS AND AGENCY. LEBIH BAIK TIDAK USAH PLAGIAT. INI MURNI IDE SAYA. KALAO GA SUKA EXIT, CLOSE DSB. ADA KATA KATA KASAR DISINI,GA SUKA GA USAH READ. TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KEBUN BINATANG DISINI. SARAN DAN KRITIK DITERIMA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku-," Jungkook menghela nafasnya panjang, sementara Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan raut wajah penasaran. "Aku su-"

Jungkook menghentikan kalimatnya tatkala perhatian Taehyung beralih darinya kepada sosok tinggi dengan jubah dokter dan gummy-smilenya. Jungkook mendesis tidak suka ketika Jin datang menghampiri mereka dan mengganggu mood Jungkook.

Taehyung seolah-olah tidak mengerti -padahal memang tidak mengerti- perasaan Jungkook ketika melihat bagaimana antusiasmenya saat Jin datang.

Jin duduk di sebelah Taehyung dan segera memesan segelas minuman. Sementara Jungkook menatapnya, seolah ia siap mendeklamasikan perang di sorot matanya. Jin tidak memperhatikan tatapan Jungkok yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya langsung bergidik ngeri dan segera pergi dari hadapannya.

Taehyung daritadi asik berceloteh ria tentang apapun yang ada di pikirannya. Bahkan ia menceritakan bagaimana konyolnya kedua orang tuanya yang pernah ketahuan bertukar pakaian dalam.

Jin tertawa melihat bagaimana antusiasme Taehyung membicarakan apapun yang terlintas di otaknya. Jangan-jangan jika ia melihat semut-semut yang ada di tamannya sedang berbaris rapi sambil membawa remah-remah makanan atau gula, lalu menceritakan hal itu dengan wajah riang dan nada serta tingkah kekanakannya. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang paling Jin suka dari Taehyung.

Jungkook menjauhkan gelas cafelate-nya dan menatapnya dengan tidak berselera. Ia menggerutu dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya Taehyung melupakan rasa penasarannya tentang apa yang akan Jungkook katakan barusan hanya karena Jin.

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela. Ia melihat sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di seberang cafe ini. Disitu ada seorang laki-laki, perempuan dan seorang bayi. Sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan itu sedang asik bercanda dan bermain bersama bayi mereka. Mereka terlihat bahagia.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, seakan- akan rasa dongkol di hatinya lolos begitu saja seiring udara dari dalam tubuh Jungkook keluar dari rongga pernafasannya. Ia tersenyum miris melihat pasangan tersebut tertawa ketika sang bayi menggumamkan sesuatu dan tertawa pada akhirnya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Yang bisa Jungkook lakukan sekarang adalah menerima kenyataan bahwa keluarganya tidak seharmonis keluarga-keluarga lainnya.

Taehyung menatap kepergian Jin dengan senyum yang tak berhenti merekah tiap kali ia bertemu dengan Jin. Lalu ia menoleh, menatap Jungkook yang dari tadi hanya diam menatap keluar jendela tanpa melakukan interaksi apapun saat ia dan Jin tengah asik berbincang.

Taehyung mengikuti arah pandang Jungkook dan terperangah begitu melihatnya, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Jungkook, "Jungkook?" panggil Taehyung. Ia berusaha melembutkan suaranya dan menyembunyikan siratan penasaran dari nada bicaranya, "Jungkookie?"

Tanpa menoleh, "Hm," Jungkook menjawab.

Taehyung mendesah keras, "Kau mengacuhkanku, dan aku tidak suka itu," gerutu Taehyung.

Jungkook menoleh dan menatap Taehyung tajam, "Kita bukan sepesang kekasih yang sebenarnya, kau tahu itu," ujarnya. Kembali pada Jungkook yang super dingin dan pedas. Abaikan bagian pedas-nya.

Taehyung tertegun, "A-apa maksudmu?"

Jungkook menghela nafasnya, "Kita bukanlah sepasang kekasih, ingat? Jadi.. Kurasa aku ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa-"

Tidak, jangan Jungkook

"Sudahlah abaikan, aku jadi lupa ingin mengatakan apa. Pria sok pintar itu mengacaukan pikiranku," gerutunya membuat Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Oh, sial, gerutu Taehyung dalam hati, "Kau menyebalkan," gumam Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak berselera makan, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Ke taman mungkin," Jungkook bisa melihat Taehyung memandangnya dengan mata berbinar, oh dan lihatlah bibirnya yang basah dan memerah sehabis meminum jus jeruk, 'Sial.'

"Taman? Jinjja? Kita akan ke taman?" Jungkook membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Jungkook bangkit berdiri, ia berjalan dan berhenti tepat di sebelah Taehyung. Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya di depan Taehyung, "Come on, kita tidak punya banyak waktu," ujarnya dengan gaya cool-nya.

Taehyung tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Jungkook, "Iya iya, dasar bawel," gerutu Taehyung sebal. Ia berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Jungkook.

 **-My Answer-**

Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan menyusuri sebuah taman yang terdapat berbagai jenis bunga di dalamnya. Tiupan angin yang lembut membawa hawa dingin tidak mempengaruhi betapa senangnya Taehyung diajak kesini. Ia tak berhenti berdecak kagum dan berseru betapa indahnya bunga-bunga disini.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil dan sesekali menimpali komentar Taehyung tentang bunga-bunga yang berjejer rapi di taman ini. Jungkook tak begitu tertarik dengan bunga. Walaupun bunga itu adalah bunga paling indah sepanjang masa. Hanya saja, untuk Taehyung, ia berani ke tempat seperti ini.

"Sudah komentarnya?" bisik Jungkook sambil menghirup aroma vanilla rambut Taehyung diam-diam.

Taehyung menoleh dan menatap Jungkook, "Kurasa sudah, aku lelah berkomentar Mr Perfect," ujarnya sambil mencibir.

Jungkook tertawa kecil dan mengusak helaian rambut Taehyung, "Ayo kita ke tengah taman."

Taehyung menatapnya dengan raut wajah penasaran yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan, "Kenapa?"

"Mengapa pertanyaanmu 'kenapa'?" tanya Jungkook heran.

Taehyung memanyunkan bibirnya, yang entah kenapa, membuat Jungkook ingin melahap habis bibir yang sedang mengerucut tersebut, "Abaikan saja pertanyaanku," ujarnya ketus.

Jungkook cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya dari Taehyung. Entah sejak kapan, Taehyung semakin berbahaya untuknya. Selain jantungnya yang terus berpacu ketika berada di dekatnya, setiap gerakan bibirnya itu sungguh menggoda jiwa lelaki Jungkook untuk menerkam makhluk manis tersebut. Ah sial, sepertinya Jungkook harus bermain solo nanti di kamar mandinya ketika mengingat bagian tubuh Taehyung yang menggairahkan tersebut.

KookV sudah duduk di bangku yang ada di tengah-tengah taman. Taehyung bisa melihat bunga-bunga yang berjejer rapi mengitari sekelilingnya. Dengan warna-warna yang berpadu indah. Membuat Taehyung semakin berdecak kagum. Ini membuat mood Taehyung semakin bagus.

"Taehyungie," panggil Jungkook.

Taehyung menoleh dan memandang Jungkook, "Ada apa Jungkook?"

"Aku," Jungkook berdehem, "Aku menyukai," Jungkook menghela nafas sejenak, "Aku. Menyukaimu."

Satu detik

Tiga detik

Lima detik

Keheningan dan Taehyung memecahkannya dengan tawanya. Jungkook menatap Taehyung tajam. Bisa-bisanya Taehyung tertawa disaat Jungkook menyatakan perasaannya.

"Astaga! Kenapa aku tertawa," gumamnya di sela-sela tawanya, Jungkook merotasikan kedua bola matanya dan mendesis, "Aku juga menyukaimu Jungkook," ujar Taehyung santai.

Jungkook menatapnya serius, "Benarkah?"

Taehyung tersenyum, "Tentu saja, kau kan sahabatku. Masa aku tidak menyukai sahabatku sendiri? Come on Jungkook."

Jungkook menghela nafasnya kecewa. Betapa pintarnya kah Taehyung di sekolah? Sampai dia malah salah mengartikan pernyataan Jungkook barusan. Jungkook sudah menemukan jawaban tentang semua pertanyaannya yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. Dan jawabannya adalah cinta pertamanya, Kim Taehyung. Sekarang Taehyung malah salah paham...

"Disini indah Jungkook," gumam Taehyung yang masih bisa didengar oleh Jungkook, "Bagaimana kau menemukan tempat ini?"

"Hanya penelusuran yang beruntung," balas Jungkook, "Kau suka?" Taehyung mengangguk, "Aku bisa mengantarmu kesini kapanpun kau mau."

Taehyung merenung sejenak lalu, "Jungkook?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

Jungkook menatap lurus kedepan, "Karena kau bilang kau suka taman bunga, dan aku tahu ini dari ayahku," ujarnya.

"Kau kan bukan orang yang suka ke tempat girly dan penuh bunga seperti ini? Walaupun Soyoul yang memintamu kesini."

Jungkook menelan ludahnya dan merutuki ketelitian Taehyung di waktu yang tidak tepat, "Karena aku menyukaimu," ujarnya, "Sebagai sahabat," tambahnya dengan tidak rela.

"Tsk, kau bahkan merayu sahabatmu sendiri."

Jungkook melotot, "Apa? Tidak!" elaknya langsung.

Taehyung hanya mengikik geli melihatnya, "Terserah, pokoknya tempat ini bagus. Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Hmm yeah, disini kelihatannya tenang," gumam Jungkook.

Taehyung menumpu kepalanya di bahu tegap Jungkook dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Jungkook meliriknya sekilas. Mungkin seperti ini beberapa menit bisa membuat Jungkook merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia menumpu kepalanya di atas kepala Taehyung dan ikut memejamkan kedua matanya.

Angin sore berhembus, meniup-niupkan kelopak-kelopak bunga, dedaunan dan rerumputan di taman tersebut. Cahaya matahari yang meremang karena ditutupi oleh pepohonan di taman ini ikut mengindahkan suasana.

Jika orang melihatnya sekilas, pasti banyak yang berpikiran bahwa Jungkook dan Taehyung adalah pasangan yang serasi, yang romantis dan yang manis. Tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Tapi yang mereka lakukan, sepenuhnya bukan settingan. Mereka melakukannya atas dasar naluri mereka sendiri.

Dengan begini, mungkin Taehyung bisa merasakan rasanya 'pacaran' yang sesungguhnya pikir Jungkook. Jungkook juga nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini.

Seandainya Jungkook memiliki kekuatan untuk menghentikan waktu, ia ingin selamanya seperti ini. Bisakah?

Jungkook menautkan jemarinya diantara jemari Taehyung dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, "Taehyung," panggil Jungkook pelan.

Taehyung masih dalam posisinya memejamkan kedua mata sipitnya dan membalas pegangan tangan Jungkook, "Hm?" gumamnya.

"Bisakah kita menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sebenarnya?" Taehyung bisa mendengar keseriusan saat Jungkook mengatakannya.

Taehyung membuka matanya dan menatap Jungkook tidak percaya, "Apa katamu tadi?"

Jungkook mendesis, "Aku tidak suka mengulangi kata-kataku," ujarnya dingin.

"T-tapi Jungkook."

"Kau masih tidak mau? Kalau begitu kita putus, aku pulang," Jungkook berdiri dan segera melangkah meninggalkan Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil lalu berlari menuju ke arah Jungkook dan menghentikan langkah Jungkook, "Aku punya ide!" Jungkook mengkerutkan dahinya samar.

 **-My Answer-**

"Hyungie~" dendang Jimin setelah mengangkat telponnya.

"..."

"Ah, bertemu dengan teman-temanmu lagi?"

"..."

"Aniya, bukannya begitu," Jimin tidak mendengar lagi kata-kata orang di sebrang sana, karena ia melihat Taehyung membanting pintu saat membuka pintu rumah. Jimin mengikuti gerakan Taehyung dengan matanya, "Taehyung kenapa?" tanyanya setelah adik tirinya itu membanting pintu kamarnya cukup keras.

"Hey, Jiminie? Ada apa disana?"

Jimin menghela nafasnya kasar, "Hopie hyung, aku tutup dulu ne~ annyeong~" Jimin langsung melempar ponsel pintarnya ke sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Taehyung.

Ia baru saja menyentuh knop pintu sebelum sebuah suara berdendang di telinganya. Suara isakan yang samar-samar dari balik pintu itu ditangkap jelas oleh indra pendengaran Jimin. Taehyung menangis?

Jimin memutar knop pintu dan membuka pintu kamar Taehyung hati-hati. Ia melihat Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara bantal tebalnya. Jimin berjalan mendekati ranjang Taehyung dan duduk ditepinya.

"Taehyung?" panggilnya lembut, "Ada apa hm?" ia mengusap puncak kepala Taehyung dengan lembut.

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya dan memperbaiki posisinya menjadi duduk. Jimin langsung merengkuh tubuh ringkih tersebut dan membiarkan bajunya basah karena Taehyung tidak berhenti menangis tersedu-sedu. Jimin menepuk punggung Taehyung dengan sayang.

Setelah Taehyung lebih tenang dan berhenti menangis, Jimin mengusap kepala Taehyung dengan lembut, "Ada apa hum? Ceritakan padaku, Taehyung-ah."

"Jungkook- hiks- dia," Taehyung masih sesenggukan, "Dia, dia hiks-"

Jimin menahan nafasnya. Jadi benar Jungkook hanya mempermainkan Taehyung? Menyakiti hati Taehyung berarti sama saja bermain-main dengan seorang Park Jimin. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti adik kesayangannya -walau tiri-, bahkan jika itu adalah Jungkook.

Cih, dia pikir dengan menyakiti semua orang didepannya bisa membuat Jimin takut? Tidak, tentu saja tidak Mr Jeon. Lihat saha nanti, Jungkook pasti mati di tangan Jimin.

"Sudah, biar masalah Jungkook aku yang membereskannya. Jangan menangis oke?" Jimin menangkup wajah Taehyung dan melayangkan satu kecupan di dahinya.

'Maafkan aku Jimin'

 **-My Answer-**

"Bagaimana?" Hoseok meraih sampanye-nya dan meneguk sedikit.

Jungkook menyeringai, "Soyoul akan datang," ujarnya.

Yoongi melepaskan headphone-nya dan menatap Jungkook tidak percaya, "Jadi seperti ini caramu bermain?" Jungkook menoleh ke arah Yoongi, "Kau hebat sekali Jungkook."

Jungkook tertawa meremehkan, "Kau tentu tahu akibatnya kalau sampai ada yang berani menyakitiku, harga diriku atau orang yang ku sayang," katanya.

Hoseok kembali menenggak cairan oranye di gelas kecil bening, "Kau tahu bagaimana reaksi Jimin? Suaranya langsung menegas tadi di telpon," Jungkook dan Yoongi serentak menoleh ke arah Hoseok dan menatapnya penuh curiga. Hoseok baru menyadari kebodohannya. 'Sial.'

Jungkook menyipitkan kedua matanya dan menatap Hoseok, "Jadi pacarmu itu Jimin? Park Jimin?" Hoseok menelan ludahnya kasar sambil mengangguk, Jungkook tertawa kecil, "Baguslah, ajak dia kesini ju-"

Jungkook berhenti berbicara ketika Hoseok mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya. Jungkook langsung menatap tajam seorang Hoseok yang terus menenggak sampanye-nya sambil mengobrol ria di telpon.

Ia lalu menatap lurus kedepan. Senyum tampan tersungging di wajahnya. Ia bersorak dalam hati. Jimin dan Soyoul sebentar lagi bisa dia beri pelajaran berharga. Ia terus melamunkan masa depannya nanti hingga sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

Jungkook menatap layar ponseknya dan membaca tiap kata yang ada di pesan tersebut. Ia tersenyum lalu mengetik sesuatu dan menekan 'send'. Beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Kali ini Jungkook tertawa kecil sebelum mengetik sesuatu disana. Terus seperti itu tanpa menyadari Yoongi mengintip di belakang dan kebetulan ia bisa melihat layar ponsel Jungkook. Yoongi menatap Jungkook heran.

"Dasar anak muda," gumamnya saat ia melihat pesan terakhir.

-I love you too, Jungkook. Night baby :* -

 **To be continued...**

 **Halo reader-nim. Mau ngasih tau informasi aja kan bentar lagi tahun ajaran baru -besok-. Jadi hari ini author banyakin waktu buat lanjutin beberapa chapter di ketiga FF ku.. Jadi maaf kalo mulai beberapa hari kedepan update ff makim ngaret :'v**

 **Makasih buat reviews, follows dan faves-nya ya.. Author senang karena masih ada yg mau menghargai karya jelek macem begini- tinggal minta vote kalian mau honeymoon atau summer in paris yang di update?**

 **Tinggal beberapa chapter lagi ini FF end :'v**

 **RnR please**


	9. Chapter 8

**Main cast(s): Jungkook and Taehyung**

 **Support cast(s): Find in this story**

 **Length: chaptered/series**

 **Genre(s): romance, drama, family, friendship, hurt/comfort, angst, lil bit smut**

 **Warning: typo(s), boys love, HARSH WORD.**

 **ALL STORY ARE MINE, BUT THE CASTS IS GOD'S AND THEIR PARENTS AND AGENCY. LEBIH BAIK TIDAK USAH PLAGIAT. INI MURNI IDE SAYA. KALAO GA SUKA EXIT, CLOSE DSB. ADA KATA KATA KASAR DISINI,GA SUKA GA USAH READ. TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KEBUN BINATANG DISINI. SARAN DAN KRITIK DITERIMA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook segera menenggak Lemonade miliknya sebelum ia memandang gadis berambut coklat dan semua ciri-cirinya yang begitu familiar di mata Jungkook, berjalan ke arahnya. Sebelah alis pemuda itu naik dan tersenyum simpul.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Hai, Jungkook?" sapanya ramah.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Namjoon dan Yoongi yang tengah asik berpelukan sambil bergerak sesuai irama musik yang kebetulan ber-genre jazz tersebut.

Jungkook menaruh gelas bening tersebut di atas meja bar dan memandang lurus ke arah Soyoul, "Kau datang juga? Kukira setelah kejadian itu kau jadi tidak sudi datang kesini," ujarnya sinis.

Soyoul meninju lengan Jungkook sebelum tertawa lepas, "Tch, memangnya aku punya alasan untuk menolakmu?" dahi Jungkook berkerut samar, "Lagipula, sebenarnya aku menyesal melakukan itu. Kau tahu, Jimin tak sebaik yang ku kira," Jungkook tersenyum samar.

"Lagipula, kau tahu... Aku rasa aku dan Jimin tidak cocok yeah, kurasa dia sedang berpacaran dengan seseorang yang aku tidak tahu siapa karena," Soyoul menarik nafas sejenak lalu, "Dia bermain dibelakangku."

Jungkook menyembunyikan rasa senangnya dalam hati mendengar cerita Soyoul. Karena dengan begini acara beri pelajaran pada tukang selingkuh akan segera membuahkan hasil.

"Jungkook-ah, kenalkan ini Jimin, kekasihku," Soyoul dan Jungkook sontak menoleh bersamaan kearah Hoseok yang tengah asik merangkul seseorang bernama Jimin, "Dan ini adiknya Jimin, Taehyung."

Kedua bola mata Soyoul sontak membulat sempurna, dari dalam hati terdengar suara retakan hatinya, "Jimin kau "

Jimin tidak menunjukan reaksi merasa bersalah di depan Soyoul, "Iya ini memang aku," ujarnya.

Sementara Taehyung sudah berada di dalam rangkulan Jungkook, "Yeah, dia memaksaku ikut," gerutunya sambil menunjuk Jimin.

Jimin yang berada di rangkulan Hoseok hanya bisa memelototi adik tirinya yang seenak jidatnya melemparkan kesalahan padanya, sementara Taehyung membalasnya dengan juluran lidah.

"Goodjob, Jim," Jungkook segera memberikan senyumnya pada Jimin, "Yeah, no problem, bro," balas Jimin antusias.

"Eh?" Taehyung dan Soyoul sontak terkaget-kaget melihat Jungkook dan Jimin terlihat akur.

Jimin melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipinggang Hoseok, "Jadi, kalian tidak tahu?"

Oke. Taehyung dan Soyoul mencoba membaca situasi dan menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara Jimin dan Jungkook. Bukankah sebelumnya mereka saling membenci? Kenapa sekarang.. Tampak seperti teman akrab? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa sebenarnya rencana Jimin dan Jungkook?

Hoseok memandang Jimin dan Jungkook bergantian, "Akting kalian sepertinya terlalu bagus," komentar Hoseok. Jimin dan Jungkook memberikan senyum angkuh masing-masing.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Kookie," Jungkook menatap wajah Taehyung yang nampak bingung sekaligus menggemaskan.

"Sebenarnya, aku dan Jungkook sudah tahu tentang Soyoul yang sebenarnya," ujar Jimin ditambah seringaian jahatnya.

Wajah cantik Soyoul memucat dalam hitungan detik, "A-apa maksud kalian?" suaranya nyaring untuk menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

"Sebenarnya yang salah disini bukan Jimin," Hoseok mulai berbicara, "Tapi Soyoul saja, dia sudah punya kekasih tapi malah menggoda Jiminie-ku," Jimin mencubit pinggang Hoseok untuk kalimat terakhirnya, "Aww, appo chagi," protesnya.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas, "Lanjutkan Hoseok."

"Jadi sebelum Jungkook dan Soyoul jadian aku sudah memberi-tahunya kalau Soyoul itu 'playgirl', Jungkook masih saja ngotot menjadikan Soyoul pacarnya

Lalu suatu hari, Jimin mengabari Jungkook kalau Soyoul menyatakan perasaannya pada Jimin. Jungkook malah tidak menggubrisnya. Ia malah tertawa meremehkan.

Jimin frustasi melihat Jungkook diam saja mendengar kekasihnya berjalan dengan mesranya bersama namja lain. Hingga suatu hari, Jimin dan Jungkook berjanji bertemu di atas atap sekolah.

Jimin sengaja mengajak Soyoul dan menciumnya ditempat janjiannya bersama Jungkook. Dan Jungkook melihat adegan itu. Lalu entah kapan Jungkook menghubungi Jimin dan mengajaknya berkeja sama hei siapapun gantikan aku bercerita," Hoseok masih sempat-sempatnya mengomel diantara cerita-ceritanya, semua yang ada disana menatap Hoseok tajam, kecuali Soyoul yang masih mematung, "Loh kenapa? Lidahku pegal asal kalian tahu!"

"Aku dan Jungkook akhirnya berpura-pura saling membenci. Jungkook pura-pura memacari banyak yeoja lalu aku berpura-pura memacari Soyoul," lanjut Jimin.

"Semua yang aku dan Jimin lakukan didepanmu hanyalah sebuah akting, Kim Soyoul," Jungkook melipat kedua tangannya didada, "Kau sudah menyakiti harga diriku, dan sekarang kau dapat balasannya, Putri Cantik," Jungkook tertawa di akhir kalimatnya.

Seluruh tubuh Soyoul bergetar. Hatinya semakin retak, "K-kalian? Jadi ini hanya settingan?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan punya banyak namja diluar sana bukan? Yang bisa kau manfaatkan?" Jungkook tersenyum miring, "Memangnya aku bodoh sampai tidak mengetahui kalau yang jadi korbanmu bukan aku dan Jungkook saja?"

Kedua iris mata indah Soyoul berkaca-kaca. Ia menatap tidak percaya ke arah Jungkook dan Jimin bergantian sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu setengah berlari. Lalu menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar padanya?" Taehyung menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook dan mencium sekilas bibir tebalnya.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya, Kook-ah. Jangan kuatir lagi oke?" Taehyung segera merubah raut wajah yang tadinya nanis dan menggemaskan, menjadi garang, "Bagus sekali kalian berdua!" omelnya kemudian setelah menjitak keras kepala Jungkook dan Jimin bergantian, "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau ini hanya settingan, huh?" tanyanya tanpa peduli kedua namja itu kini meringis pelan.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku melakukan ini semua untukmu Taehyung!"

Taehyung mendengus, "Aku tidak mengerti."

Jungkook merangkul pinggang Taehyung dari belakang, "Kau akan tahu nanti," bisiknya lembut di telinga Taehyung.

"Aku sangat bangga padamu, Jiminie~" puji Hoseok tak mau kalah dengan KookV, ia mencubit kedua pipi gembul Jimin dengan gemas.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung ke arah Hopemin, "Ngomong-ngomomg kenapa kalian tidak memberi tahuku soal hubungan kalian?" HopeMin saling bertatapan setelah mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook barusan.

"Itu, kami, yeah terpaksa merahasiakannya agar rencana kalian berhasil," Hoseok mencium pipi Jimin kilat, membuat sang empunya merona, "Benar begitukan, sayang?"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas, "Tsk, dasar," gumamnya.

"Jungkook," menoleh kearah Taehyung dan tersenyum lembut, ia ulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap lembut surai Taehyung, "Aku mencintaimu," ujar Taehyung sungguh-sungguh.

Jungkook kembali tersenyum lembut, "Aku lebih mencintaimu," ujarnya lembut.

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Bagaimana kau bisa lebih mencintaiku, kalau kau baru mencintaiku sekarang?"

Jungkook terkekeh, "Kau akan tahu suatu saat nanti," ia tersenyum kembali.

Taehyung segera memeluk pinggang Jungkook dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Jungkook. Jungkook membalas pelukan Taehyung, sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Taehyung," bisiknya lembut. Taehyung yang mendengarnya sontak merona dan lebih dalam menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Jungkook tertawa gemas melihatnya.

.

.

.

Yoongi dan Namjoon menghampiri HopeMin dan KookV yang sedang asik bermesraan, "Apakah kami melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Yoongi dengan senyum lebar yang terpampang di wajah manisnya, membuat mata sipitnya membentuk dua buah garis lengkung.

"Tidak ada replay," ujar HopeMin dan KookV bersamaan.

 **-My Answer-**

"Mijoo-ya?"

"Iya Dae?"

Jungkook mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dari kamar ketika mendengar suara ibunya dan suara orang yang familiar di telinganya.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Aku memaafkanmu, selalu," Jungkook tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu?"

Rahang Jungkook mengeras mendengarnya. Ia terpaku di tempat. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pori-porinya. Ibunya tak kunjung menjawab kata-kata yang barusan. Membuat Jungkook penasaran.

"Daehyun, aku-"

"Aku tahu ini sudah terlambat, tapi aku mencintaimu sejak kita bercerai, Mijoo. Dia, yang tadinya aku cintai, ternyata sudah pergi ke London bersama-"

"Daehyun, aku minta maaf."

"Bersama Jongup. Ini bukan salahmu."

Kondisi apa ini pikir Jungkook. Daehyun baru muncul dan mengatakan ini setelah dua belas tahun. Jungkook tidak tahu, haruskah ia mempercayainya atau mengabaikannya? Untuk saat ini mungkin Jungkook lebih suka untuk mendengarnya terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi karena aku-"

Jungkook mendengar Daehyun mendesah keras, "Itu masa lalu Mijoo," hening sejenak lalu, "Bisakah aku mendapatkan kesempatan kedua?"

Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang Mijio lakukan sehingga Jungkook tidak mendengar apapun kecuali bunyi katil dan spatula yang berbenturan di dapur sepertinya. Jungkook memutuskan untuk membuka pintunya dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sontak kedua pasang mata secara serentak melihat kearah Jungkook yang sudah ada di luar kamarnya. Jungkook mencoba tenang. Dengan santai Jungkook berjalan menuju ke arah sofa ruang duduk dan duduk disana sambil menonton tv.

"Ju-Jungkook?"

"Hmmm?"

"Apa kau mendengar obrolan kami barusan?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Mijoo dan Daehyun saling bertatapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Jungkook ada di meja makan bersama Daehyun, sementara Mijoo sedang asik menyiapkan makanan. Daehyun terus menatap Jungkook walau Jungkook terlihat risih ketika di tatap seperti itu.

Yang ada dipikiran Daehyun adalah mengembalikan kebahagiaan keluarga kecilnya yang tercerai-berai/?. Mengembalikan keadaan dan memperbaikinya. Toh sepertinya Jungkookpun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan ini.

Sementara Jungkook hanya bisa memikirkan bagaimana dirinya harus bersikap saat Mijoo dan Daehyun kembali bersama. Apa reaksi yang harus dia keluarkan?

Lamunan kedua ayah dan anak tersebut buyar ketika Mijoo sudah menaruh sepiring bibimbap di masing-masing meja sambil tersenyum ramah. Senyum khas-nya yang entah sejak kapan menjadi favorit Daehyun.

Mijoo duduk, "Baiklah cepat makan," katanya sebelum menyendok bibimbap ke dalam mulutnya, "Aku memasak ini, kalian harus menghabiskannya," katanya lagi.

Jungkook menatap lurus ke depan, tepat dimana tempat Daehyun duduk, "Kau menyukai ibuku?" tembaknya langsung membuat Mijoo melotot.

Daehyun berdeham, lalu, "Ya, ah tidak," mata Jungkook langsung menyipit, "Aku mencintainya," untuk yang terakhir, Mijoo merundukan kepalanya.

Jungkook memasukan sesendok bibimbap ke mulutnya dan menelannya, "Kau pikir kau siapa bisa mencintai ibuku setelah menghilang selama dua belas tahun?"

Daehyun mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya sebelum memandang Jungkook dengan tajam, "Itu, aku mencintainya selama dua belas tahun. Asal kau tahu Jeon Jungkook," Jungkook menyipitkan matanya lagi, "Aku mencari kalian kemana-mana tapi aku tidak menemukan kalian, oke? Dan kurasa kau sudah tahu, Jeon Jungkook."

Mijoo mulai mencoba mengerti keadaan diantara ayah-anak di depam matanya. Jungkook yang seperti detektif, sementara Daehyun lebih seperti korban yang sebenarnya tidak bersalah tapi malah Jungkook introgasi dengan ngototnya.

"Apakah kita sedang reuni?"

"Diam." ujar Jungkook dan Taehyung bersamaan, Mijoo bungkam seribu bahasa. Baru kali ini juga dua orang sekaligus meneriakinya menyuruhnya diam seperti yang Daehyun dan Jungkook lakukan.

"Lalu, misalkan aku tidak menyetujui kau mendekati kami lagi, bagaimana?"

Mijoo menatap Jungkook, "Jungkook-ah," panggilnya lembut. Membujuk anak semata wayangnya untuk berhenti berdebat tentang dirinya bersama Daehyun. Tapi Jungkook tidak mengindahkannya.

Daehyun menghela nafasnya, "Aku akan berjuang, melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kalian lagi."

Jungkook terkesan dengan kalimat Daehyun yang tegas dan pasti, membuat siapa saja akan luluh jika mendengarnya. Kecuali Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook adalah orang yang paling susah untuk dirayu, dibujuk, atau diiming-imingi hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjamin tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama?" tanya Jungkook lagi ditambah tatapan matanya yang menusuk.

Daehyun berdehem sebelum melanjutkan, "Apakah cinta membuatmu tidak percaya padaku?"

"Apa yang bisa kau berikan untuk kami, jika kami menerima dirimu untuk kedua kalinya?"

Mijoo menunduk sambil mengaduk makanannya dengan tidak berselera. Ruang makan yang tadinya dipakai untuk makan bersama dalam sekejap berubah jadi persidangan dan perang dunia ketiga oleh Daehyun dan Jungkook. Ini membuat rasa lapar Mijoo menguap entah kemana, digantikan rasa tidak berselera.

"Jadi, kalian sudah berubah menjadi orang yang matrealistis setelah dua belas tahun?"

Ucapan Daehyun barusan membuat Jungkook tersulut emosi. Ia menggebrak meja, membuat Daehyun menganga lebar dan Mijoo terpaku melihat anaknya yang paling tampan itu marah, "Apa maksudmu hah?" bentaknya sambil berdiri dan menatap Daehyun dengan tajam, "Matrealistis katamu?"

"Jungkook," Jungkook tidak menggubris panggilan lembut ibunya.

Jungkook jelas sangat marah. Daehyun mengatakannya seakan tak percaya dan tidak suka. Dia yang sudah mengacau-balaukan keluarga kecilnya, dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab, begitukah maksudnya?

"Lalu, kalau kau tidak suka keluarga yang matrealistis, mengapa tidak kau angkat kaki saja dari rumah ini, huh?"

"Aku hanya tidak habis pikir, kalian menjadi orang-orang yang hanya mementingkan materi seseorang saat kalian menerimanya?"

Cukup sudah. Jungkook semakin menambah parameter kadar kebenciannya terhadap ayah kandungnya yang ia sendiri sekarang sangat tidak sudi menyebutnya sebagai ayah kandungnya . Tangannya meraih segelas air dan menuangkan air itu di atas kepala Daehyun. Air itu mengalir dari rambut Daehyun sampai ke bajunya. Mijoo melotot dan segera menahan Jungkook yang hampir melempar gelas yang ia pegang ke kepala Daehyun jika saja Mijoo terlambat.

"Pergi dari rumahku sekarang, dasar brengsek!" bentak Jungkook lagi, "Sudah cukup dua belas tahun yang lalu kau membuat keluargaku hancur! Pergi! Seandainya kau bukan ayahku, kami tidak perlu menjadi matrealistis seperti yang kau katakan, bukan?"

Daehyun hanya bisa diam terpaku oleh perlakuan Jungkook yang kasar terhadapnya. Ia sangat mengerti perasaan Jungkook. Dan ia mengutuk kalimatnya yang menyakiti hati Jungkook barusan. Kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulutnya. Ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

Jungkook melepaskan tangan Mijoo di kedua lengannya dengan kasar, "Pergi sekarang atau "

Daehyun berdiri dan menatap Jungkook dengan lembut, "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu, Jungkook," Daehyun segera merengkuh tubuh Jungkook erat, "Aku hanya ingin kalian kembali, itu saja, tidak lebih," bisiknya lembut.

Mijoo, berada di belakang Jungkook sedari tadi, menatap wajah Daehyun yang kini tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Jeon Daehyun tersenyum lembut di depannya. Itu membuat hati Mijoo menghangat, jantungnya berdebar. Ini seperti kembali ke dua belas tahun yang lalu, dengan keadaan yang berbeda. Minjoo membalas senyum Daehyun dengan tulus.

"Apa kau serius?"

Daehyun mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku serius, aku ingin keluarga kecilku kembali padaku. Kita mulai dari awal. Kita akan bahagia bersama. Aku berjanji akan memperbaiki semuanya," bisiknya lagi, membuat Mijoo menitikan air matanya, "Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama, aku janji," tambahnya terdengar tulus.

Jungkook perlahan membalas pelukan Daehyun tidak kalah erat, "Jangan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan kami, Appa."

Keluarga kecil tersebut saling berpelukan. Saling berbagi kehangatan. Saling berbagi kerinduan. Saling berbagi kasih sayang yang dulu tidak pernah ada diantara mereka.

Jungkook akhirya bisa merasakan kembali yang namanya memiliki sebuah keluarga yang harmonis dan penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End?

.

.

.

.

"Orang-orang pernah mengatakan padaku," kata Jungkook diatas mimbar setelah mengetes mic-nya, "Aku terlalu buta akan sesuatu, atau mungkin banyak hal, ketika aku mementingkan diriku sendiri."

Mijoo yang berada di meja paling depan dengan wedding-dress putihnya, menatap Jungkook dengan senyum tulus yang mengembang di wajahnya. Daehyun yang berada disebelahnya, yang sedari tadi merangkul pinggang Mijoo, ikut tersenyum sambil menunggu Jungkook melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Awalnya, aku kira dunia sekitarku lah yang egois. Ada yang pergi meninggalkanku," Jungkook melirik Daehyun, "Ada yang menghianatiku, dan bodohnya aku hanya melihat pada satu sisi. Membuatku terpuruk dan terlihat seperti seseorang yang menyedihkan."

"Aku merasa kosong, hingga seseorang mengisi kekosongan itu tanpa kusadari," marbel gelapnya segera menatap Taehyung yang duduk disebelah kanan Mijoo, "Dia menyadarkanku banyak hal. Dia menyadarkanku bahwa di dunia ini tidak hanya ada sisi gelap, dunia ini memiliki surga kecil yang terselubung di dalamnya. Awalnya," Jungkook memberi jeda untuk mengatur nafasnya ketika ia mulai sadar semua mata para tamu undangan persepsi pernikahan Daehyun-Mijoo tertuju padanya, "Aku bahkan tidak menemukan jawabannya. Hingga aku sadar, jawabanku adalah dia. Yang dulu pernah aku coba untuk lupakan, yeah karena dia dulu menyukai seorang kakek-kakek sok ganteng," Jungkook di beri tatapan tidak terima dari Jin yang ia panggil kakek-kakek sok ganteng dan Taehyung. Semua tamu undangan tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

Setelah para tamu berhenti tertawa, Jungkook melanjutkan, "Perasaan yang lama aku kubur dalam-dalam kembali lagi ke permukaan. Semuanya karena dia."

"My final answer. Mungkin aku tidak akan sekuat ini, berdiri disini dan mengatakan ini didepan kalian semua, jika saja dia tidak ada disisiku. Maafkan aku karena aku sering menyakitimu. Maaf jika apa yang aku berikan tidak pernah sesuai harapanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung," lalu Jungkook tersenyum kearah ayah dan ibunya, "Mungkin ayahku memiliki rasa yang sama denganku saat bersama ibuku, dulu. Tapi aku tidak akan menunggu selama dua belas tahun hanya untuk membahagiakan orang yang kucintai," guraunya membuat Daehyun dan Mijoo terkekeh mendengarnya, "Aku akan membahagiakannya, kalau perlu detik ini juga. Bisakah seseorang bernama Kim Taehyung naik ke atas mimbar bersamaku?"

Semua tamu segera menyoraki nama Taehyung untuk segera naik keatas mimbar. Taehyung mau tidak mau menuruti permintaan tersebut.

Ia berdiri mendekat ke arah Jungkook, yang sudah menatapnya sedari tadi, setelah berada di atas mimbar. Jungkook segera meraih pergelangan tangan Taehyung dengan tangan kanannya, karen tangan kirinya memgang mic.

Kini para penonton menatap KookV sambil menahan nafas ketika Jungkook berlutut di depan Taeyung sambil memberikan sebuah kotak berisi cincin kepadanya.

Jungkook menatap lembut kedua iris gelap Taehyung, membuat sang empunya mau tak mau mengunci tatapannya pada Jungkook, "Aku tahu, aku bukanlah laki-laki yang sempurna. Aku masih tergantung pada suasana hatiku. Aku terlalu dingin untuk seseorang yang ceria sepertimu. Aku terkadang masih membuatmu kesal. Tapi satu hal yang kuinginkan darimu," Tarhyung segera menggigiti bibirnya, menunggu kata-kata Jungkook.

"Maukah kau hidup bersamaku seumur hidupmu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jungkook baru saja selesai membantu ibunya membereskan barang-barang pasca ke pindahannya. Ia bisa merasakan cerahnya matahari, secerah hatinya saat ini. Ia bersiul, menyenandungkan melodi yang lembut. Rambutnya yang hitam legam beterbangan dibelai oleh angin yang berhembus.**

 **Hari ini, Taehyung bilang bahwa Baekhyun akan membuat roti kesukaan mereka berdua dan ia mengajak Taehyung makan di rumahnya. Ia tentu langsung mengiyakan ajakan itu. Lalu, setelah selesai membantu sang ibu membereskan beberapa barang di rumah, Jungkook langsung pamit untuk pergi ke rumah Taehyung.**

 **Jungkook menjejalkan kedua jarinya ke dalam saku celananya. Kakinya melompat-lompat kecil di belakang lampu lalu lintas yang sedang menyalakan lampu hijau. Ia sangat tidak sabar untuk sampai disana dan bertemu Taehyung.**

 **Setelah kendaraan-kendaraan itu berhenti, Jungkook segera berlari kecil menyeberangi jalan. Setelah sampai di seberang, ia melangkah dengan santai. Sinar matahari tidak terlalu terik menyinari bumi, hanya ada angin yang dengan lembut membelai setiap helai dedaunan yang tersemat di setiap ranting pohon.**

 **Hari yang cerah dan sejuk tentu membuat perasaan gembira tersendiri bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Walau tidak sebagian orang merasakannya.**

 **Jungkook baru saja mengangkat tangannya dan bersiap melambai ke arah Taehyung ketika dia sudah berada di depan gerbang rumahnya dan berhenti di tempat lalu menurunkan tangannya yang sempat terangkat ke udara begitu ia melihat Taehyung berbicara dengan seseorang.**

 **"H-hyung, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," dahi Jungkook berkerut samar mendengar suara Taehyung berbicara, ia memosisikan tubuhnya dan telinganya untuk menguping pembicaraan Taehyung dan orang tersebut, "Dengarkan aku dulu Jin hyung, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku.."**

 **Jungkook semakin mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar nama Jin, "Jadi, dia sedang berbicara dengan orang yang sok dewasa itu?" gumam Jungkook, setengah berbisik.**

 **"Kau ingin mengatakan apa Tae?"**

 **Kini Jungkook mendengar suara khas Jin yang seperti biasa, memuakan bagi telinga Jungkook.**

 **Samar-samar Jungkook mendengar Taehyung menghela nafas panjang, Jungkook mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Taehyung katakan pada Jin. Apakah mungkin kalau Taehyung akan mengakui perasaannya pada Jin?**

 **"A-aku menyukaimu Jin hyung."**

 **Jungkook terdiam. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat apa yang baru saja Taehyung katakan pada Jin. Apakah itu berarti...**

 **"A-aku tidak memaksa kau membalas perasaanku," lanjut Taehyung, "Aku a-aku ak-"**

 **"Aku juga menyukaimu-"**

 **Jungkook tidak mendengar lanjutan kalimat Jin barusan. Ia terlalu terpaku karena Jin ternyata juga menyukai Taehyung. Ia berjalan dengan langkah berat. Ia bisa merasakan dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk.**

 **Kakinya terus melangkah tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Tak peduli jika saja ada truk, mobil kontainer atau bahkan bis bertingkat bisa saja menerobos jalan dan menabraknya. Atau bagaimana jika ia menabrak seseorang?**

 **Langkah Jungkook terhenti. Ia menatap orang yang terjatuh tepat di depan matanya setelah tubuhnya menabrak tubuh tegap Jungkook. Ia mendekati orang itu dan membantunya mengambil barang-barangnya yang terjatuh.**

 **Keduanya berdiri dan saling membungkuk untuk meminta maaf. Jungkook menegakan tubuhnya dan saat itu juga dia bisa melihat wajah cantik orang yang ada di depannya. Dengan rambut hitam legam sepinggang dan pipi yang kemerahan. Jungkook menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, membuatnya terkesan dingin.**

 **"Lain kali perhatikan langkahmu," ujarnya dengan nada dingin yang menusuk, yang menjadi ciri khas-nya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan melewati gadis itu dengan acuh.**

 **"Chogi, namaku Soyoul," di langkahnya yang kesepuluh, Jungkook berhenti dan memutar lehernya menatap gadis yang tak jauh dari pandangannya, "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu," gadis itu menunduk dan berbalik hendak berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.**

 **"Jungkook, panggil saja begitu," suara Jungkook terdengar keras, gadis itu memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Jungkook, "Salam kenal," ujarnya lagi sembari menyunggingkan senyum khasnya.**

 **'Let's see, can I move on later?' gumam Jungkook dalam hati.**

 **-End-**

 **Akhirnya end juga ini fic ya.. Makasih buat semua review dan follow serta favorite. Bagi yang tidak berkenaan atau merasa tersinggung(?) karena FF abal-abal ini. Mohon ampun ;-; semua kritik dan saran udah author coba perbaikin dan lakuin dan maaf kalo mengecewakan -_- tadinya mau bikin alur B yang keketik malah alur A -_- yaudah deh author rasa alur yang kelambatan juga ga enak dibaca btw :'v jdi alurnya sedikit cepat XD..Buat yang setia baca FF abal ini. Makasih banget. Mrs Min sungguh terharu :') #plakk**

 **The last..**

 **Mind to review?**


	10. Epilogue

**Main cast(s): Jungkook and Taehyung**

 **Support cast(s): Find in this story**

 **Length: chaptered/series**

 **Genre(s): romance, drama, family, friendship, hurt/comfort, angst, lil bit smut**

 **Warning: typo(s), boys love, HARSH WORD.**

 **ALL STORY ARE MINE, BUT THE CASTS IS GOD'S AND THEIR PARENTS AND AGENCY. LEBIH BAIK TIDAK USAH PLAGIAT. INI MURNI IDE SAYA. KALAO GA SUKA EXIT, CLOSE DSB. ADA KATA KATA KASAR DISINI,GA SUKA GA USAH READ. TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KEBUN BINATANG DISINI. SARAN DAN KRITIK DITERIMA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Epilog**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-My Answer-**_

Jungkook meraih secangkir kopi di atas meja dan menyesapnya. Kabut asap tipis perlahan menguap dari dalam cangkir tersebut. Jungkook menaruhnya kembali ke atas meja dan membaca koran hariannya.

Kegiatan membacanya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan melingkar di lehernya. Jungkook menaruh koran itu ke atas meja. Tangan itu makin erat memeluk leher Jungkook dari belakang.

"Ada apa hm?" tanya Jungkook lembut dengan suara berat yang sengaja ia keluarkan.

Yang melingkarkan tangan di lehernya kini berjalan memutarinya dan duduk diatas pangkuan Jungkook, tanpa melepaskan tautan kedua lengannya di leher Jungkook, "Jungkookie~" panggilnya dengan nada manja.

Jungkook menatapnya lembut, "Ada apa, Taehyungie?"

Taehyung memasang tatapan sayunya dan mendekati telinga Jungkook, "I want-," ia berbisik seduktif di telinga Jungkook, "You~"

Jungkook menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Hm? You want me? But you already mine, aren't you?"

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, menyembunyikan gugupnya karena apa yang dia minta. Ia menggerutu dalam hati, kenapa sih Jungkook tidak peka? Dasar babo.

Dengan keberanian, Taehyung pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook. Merasakan terpaan nafas di wajahnya. Merasakan jarak yang dekat, bahkan sangat intim dengannya. Sampai kedua belahan bibir itu menempel sempurna.

Mungkin Jungkook tidak akan membuka matanya kaget tapi ikut memajamkan kedua matanya seperti yang Taehyung lakukan, jika saja Taehyung tidak melumat kecil bibirnya dan menyesapnya dalam-dalam. Walau dalam hati, Jungkook bersorak karena sebentar lagi, Taehyung akan berada di bawahnya dengan peluh yang mengalir di setiap inchi tubuhnya, wajahnya yang memerah, bibir yang membengkak dan liukan tubuhnya tiap kali Jungkook memasukan miliknya lebih dalam.

Dengan seringaian di sela-sela ciuman mereka, Jungkook melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping Taehyung sambil sesekali mengelusnya pelan.

Membalas tiap lumatan yang Taehyung berikan. Jungkook menekan tengkuk Taehyung supaya ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Taehyung melingkarkan lengannya dileher Jungkook sambil menekan tengkuk Jungkook.

Ciuman mereka semakin dan semakin panas. Terbukti saat Jungkook menggigiti bibir Taehyung, dan Taehyung yang dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya sedikit supaya lidah Jungkook masuk kesana dan menginvasi seluruh rongga mulut Taehyung.

Tangan kekar Jungkook terangkat untuk memegang kedua pipi Taehyung sambil sesekali mengusapnya lembut. Lidahnya yang lihai membelai langit-langit mulut Taehyung dan mengabsen deretan gigi putih Taehyung yang berbaris rapi di gusinya.

Bunyi kecipak akibat gesekan kulit bibir serta lidah dan saliva mereka saling beradu.

Jungkook melepaskan dengan enggan pagutan mereka ketika Taehyung mendorong dada bidangnya perlahan. Setelah itu, ia langsung mengambil pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

 **-My Answer-**

Jungkook menggeram tertahan ketika rektum Taehyung menjepit kuat kesejatiannya, sementara Taehyung meringis sambil meremas seprai untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya.

"J-Jungkook.. I-ini s-sakit. Akh.."

Jungkook menyeringai, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya agar lebih mendekat pada Taehyung, "Awalnya memang sakit sayang," bisiknya tepat di telinga Taehyung dengan suara yang sengaja ia rendahkan, membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergidik, "Nanti kalau sudah ketemu 'itu'-nya, kau tidak akan kesakitan lagi."

Taehyung ganti meremas lengan Jungkook ketika pria itu semakin memasukan miliknya lebih dalam, "Eungh.. I-itu .. Akhh Jungkookie.. Appo!"

Jungkook kembali mendorong kesejatiannya untuk semakin dalam menembus rektum Taehyung, hingga ia tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu, membuat Taehyung melenguh panjang.

"Anghhhh~"

Jungkook kembali menyeringai, "Siap atau tidak, aku akan bergerak."

Taehyung yang tadinya merasa di belah dua saking sakitnya, kini menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan sayunya. Membuat Jungkook menyeringai seperti orang sinting.

Satu hentakan keras lagi, membuat tubuh mungil Taehyung terhentak dan kepala kesejatian Jungkook menyenggol kembali titik telak kenikmatan Taehyung.

"Kyaaahh~" desah Taehyung yang terdengar seksi di telinga Jungkook.

"Shhh.. So tight...!" geram Jungkook dengan suara rendah.

Taehyung hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya ketika pria diatasnya terus menubrukan titik ternikmat Taehyung dengan benda tumpul yang tertanam dan bergerak tanpa henti di dalam sana. Menciptakan friksi yang nikmat dan memabukan.

Ia pasrah ketika Jungkook terus menghentak dari gerakan lembut hingga kasar. Toh dirinya juga menikmati setiap perlakuan Jungkook yang bisa membuatnya terbuai dan melayang sampai ke langit yang paling atas.

Terus bergerak hingga bunyi kecipak kulit yang saling bergesekan terdengar merdu ke penjuru ruangan berwarna soft-pink tersebut. Taehyung bahkan sampai lupa, ini adalah kali ke berapa dirinya orgasme.

Jungkook tidak kenal lelah jika melakukan ini. Ia bisa melakukannya sampai pagi. Membuat Taehyung tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar.

Ketika pria itu merasakan di bawah perutnya ada sesuatu yang siap keluar, ia menaikan tempo hentakannya pada surga kenikmatan yang terselip di dalam cincin berkerut milik Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung mendongak dan mendesah keras, panjang dan terdengar serak.

"Err,, ahh Tae.. Aku hampir sampai...!"

"Eunghh.. Ahh~ Ne~ NE~ ahhh"

Dan pada hentakan yang terakhir, Jungkook mengeluarkan cairan kental miliknya di dalam rektum Taeyung. Memberi kehangatan sekaligus rasa nikmat karena bagian bawah Taehyung yang semakin terasa penuh.

Carian milik Taehyung tersembur mengenai perut Jungkook serta seprai ranjang king size tersebut.

Taehyung mencoba mengatur deru nafasnya setelah Jungkook melepaskan miliknya dari dalam Taehyung, "Aish, pabo!" serunya sambil menjitak kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook memasang wajah tak percaya ketika jitakan dari Taehyung terasa kencang di kepalanya, "Apa yang aku lakukan?!"

Taehyung mengurucutkan bibirnya, "Aku memintamu untuk 'ini', tapi aku kan tidak mengatakannya sampai beronde-ronde," oh lihatlah kini Taehyung merajuk!

Jungkook terkekeh pelan, "Kau sudah tahu konsekuensinya ketika kita melakukan ini, ingat?"

"Tapi Jungkook, kau tahu ketika kita melakukan ini, setelahnya aku kesusahan untuk berjalan, kau **ingat**?" ia menatap Jungkook dengan tajam dan jangan lupa ia menekankan katanya yang terakhir.

Jungkook menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya, menciptakan seringaian yang terpatri di wajahnya yang tampan, "Tapi setiap aku melakukan itu, kau selalu berkata lagi dan lagi dengan bibir membengkak, tubuh yang mengkilap karena keringat serta wajah memerah dan sayu, kau tahu itu membuatku semangat untuk melakukannya sampai pagi," ia melirik Taehyung yang terlihat merona, "Kau tahu itu bukan?" dendangnya sambil menggoda Taehyung.

Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya bermaksud untuk menyembunyikam wajahnya yang merona, "Siapa? Itu bukan aku!" elaknya cepat.

Jungkook mendelik ke arah Taehyung dengan tajam, "Oh, jadi aku bercinta dengan orang lain, begitu?"

Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya lagi, menatap Jungkook dengan sengit, "Bilang saja kau ingin melakukannya dengan orang lain, atau setidaknya dengan YEOJA!" sergahnya pedas.

Jungkook tersenyum kecut, "Kau ingin aku melakukan kesalahan yang sama?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Tanyalah hal itu pada dirimu sendiri!"

Jungkook memandang Taehyung, yang terlihat enggan untuk balik memandang kearahnya, dengan senyum miris. Ia selalu tahu, Taehyung tidak suka membahas hal-hal seperti ini setiap mereka selesai bermain di atas ranjang. Jungkook hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri yang selalu saja tanpa sadar mengungkit-ungkit hal itu, membuatnya dan Taehyung terlibat dalam perdebatan kecil.

Ia membawa tangannya untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyung dengan lembut serta mengusapnya penuh kasih sayang, "Baby?"

Satu kata saja, cukup membuat Taehyung mau-tak-mau memandang pria yang kini menggenggam kedua tangannya, jangan lupa usapan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang yang pria bersurai itu lakukan padanya.

"Maafkan aku, atas segalanya," terdengar nada kesedihan didana, membuat Taehyung merasa bersalah karena ia merajuk seperti tadi, "Kau tahu betul siapa aku, bukan?"

Taehyung tertegun mendengarnya, "Jungkook, kau-"

Jungkook tersenyum miring, "Aku.. Pria brengsek, Tae," bisiknya lirih, "Dan kau.. Mengapa kau mau menerimaku, hm?"

Taehyung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Jungkook dan menggunakannya untuk menyentuh sebelah pipi Jungkook lalu mengusapnya lembut, "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena kelakuanku yang berlebihan, Kookie," ujarnya seraya tersenyum lembut, "Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Tidak peduli kau siapa, darimana kau berasal atau bagaimana latar belakang hidupmu, Kookie," Jungkook bisa melihat ketulusan dari bola mata bening Taehyung.

Itu membuatnya menghangat dan sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajahnya yang tampan, "Terimakasih untuk itu Taehyung."

"Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih, kau tahu? karena kau mau membalas perasaanku."

Jungkook menyeringai, "Aku sudah mencintai, bahkan sebelum aku dan Soyoul jadian."

Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya, "Apa? Benarkah?"

"Iya.. Hanya saja kau sukanya pada Kim Seok Jin si sok keren itu, jadi entah kenapa aku berpacaran dengan Soyoul," akunya jujur, "Eum kurasa kau harus tidur, Chanyeol dan Daehyun ingin aku ke pesta untuk seluruh enterpreneur besok," ia berbaring di sebelah Taehyung lalu menarik selimutnya sampai ke dagu Taehyung, "Kau juga harus ikut," bisiknya di telinga Taehyung.

Taehyung mendengus, "Setelah menjadi menantu Chanyeol appa dan dipercayakan salah satu cabang perusahaannya membuatmu sok sibuk," gerutunya yang dibalas oleh tawa kecil Jungkook.

Jungkook mengusap rambut coklat Taehyung dengan sayang dan sesekali mengecup keningnya, "Yang penting besok kita harus tidur, jangan mengomel dulu, oke?"

"Tsk, terserah! Aku tidur, bye!" Taehyung berucap ketus dan memutar tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Jungkook lalu tertidur lelap.

"Ckckck, tidak berubah," gumam Jungkook setelah melihat kelakuan Taehyung yang kekanakan. Ia melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di perut langsing Taehyung dengan erat. Lalu, ikut bersama Taehyung ke alam mimpi.

 **Tidak peduli, bagaimana dia berlatar belakang..**

 **Bagaimana masa lalunya..**

 **Bagaimana ia bersikap..**

 **Jika memang detakan jantung ini hanya ada jika bersama dengannya..**

 **Jika memang yang ada di otakku hanya dirinya..**

 **Tetap satu yang akan aku pilih.. Walau ada banyak hal yang membuatku ragu..**

 **Jawabannya adalah...**

 **Dirimu..**

 **Jeon Jungkook..**

 **Aku mencintaimu...**

 **-real FIN-**

 **Lalalala, ini epilog spesial buat para readers .. Adegan NC-nya ga hot itu jelas -_- maaf jika epilog ini mengecewakan. Akhirnya duh gaje .. Tapi makasih buat yang review/follow/fave ff ini..**

 **Ini the real end of this story**

 **So do you mind to**

 _ **REVIEW?**_


End file.
